<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the f*ck do you want?!? by Lenatoutcourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735431">What the f*ck do you want?!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt'>Lenatoutcourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad editing, Face blindness, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Ian Gallagher &amp; Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich live together, M/M, Mickey Milkovich has face blindness, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosopagnosia, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, Violence, WIP, long fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Terry's beating, Mickey is no longer able to differentiate any face and lives in constant anguish.<br/>His life takes a new turn when he crosses paths with this stranger by coming to spend a few days with his sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making a dream come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fanfic during nanowrimo 2020, which means this story is way longer than any I've written so far.<br/>It's going to take me a while to edit everything, but I'll do my best to post at least two chapters per week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian had lived all his childhood in Chicago, surrounded by his many siblings and a few loyal friends who he now considered like members of his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dysfunctional and chaotic family, but also a family he knew without, he would never have been able to be where he was today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very young, he had developed the dream of becoming a doctor, to help people, like them, who could not afford to go to the hospital for treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This vocation, he owed it mainly to Veronica Fisher, their neighbor, and Fiona's best friend. The young woman had worked in several retirement homes and had gradually learned enough to succeed in treating most of the injured in their area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was nowhere near the same level as real doctors, but it was enough for simpler procedures like putting back a dislocated shoulder or plastering a broken leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian couldn't count the number of times she had saved them from ending up in the hospital or worse in the morgue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had grown up with the idea of becoming a great doctor and earning enough money to care for all the poor families in Chicago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, achieving such a dream given the poor financial means of his family had long seemed impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried several times during his childhood to save money, hoping to save enough to pay for his scholarship, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time, he had made the mistake of telling his brother about it when Frank, their father, was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, he had had the bad surprise to discover his hiding place completely empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he had instinctively suspected Frank, he still had the hope that someone else had stolen him and that his father would not be able to steal the money that was to lead him to his dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality caught up with him, however, when Frank, completely stoned, had no difficulty confessing that he did it, to by drug and alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years later Ian still remembered the speech his father had given him that day, claiming to have oversight over all the money his children could have because he thought they owed him much more for bringing them into the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that incident, Ian had never made the mistake of talking about money in front of his father again and had harbored a deeper loathing for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he remained disgusted and dejected by the failure, it hadn't taken long for the young boy to try a second time to save some money for his future studies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was not yet ten years old, he kept on babysitting and delivering jobs for the entire neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the money raised went to help Fiona run the house, but he always kept a small portion to himself, hoping that over the years it would become enough to help him achieve his dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely a year later, their fridge was dead of old age, impossible to repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona had assured them all that she would have no trouble buying a new one and for a short moment, Ian had believed her or at least claimed so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by surprising her that very night crying in the dark kitchen, he realized that Fiona really had no idea how to get out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he still cherished his dream of becoming a doctor, he loved his family even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was then quickly upstairs and pulled out all the money he had saved from its hiding place before going to put it under the pillow in his sister's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, to the delight of the whole family, Fiona had bought a new fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had had a small pang in his heart thinking about his money gone, Ian was happy to see his sister smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had to do was try to save money again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The years had passed, all more or less alike, until it was time to finally quit high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had managed to get good enough grades to enter the University of Michigan, but unfortunately, his personal funds having been cut several times during these long years, he did not have the money to pay for his studies and no grades exceptional enough to get a scholarship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although depressed by this reality, Ian was not ready to give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not have managed to save enough, but he was clearly not the only one in this situation, and he could quite do like everyone else and apply for a student loan and find a part-time job to start repaying it as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of giving up now was all the more inconceivable to Ian, as during those high school years he had met a young woman who had become his best friend and with whom he was planning to share an apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy was absolutely brilliant, and like him, she hoped for a better life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her family was as disturbed as Ian's, if not more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father and brothers, known throughout the neighborhood, were all involved in illegal trafficking, entering and leaving prison at a frantic pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he gave up going to study, Mandy would have to go alone, or even worse, stay in Chicago too, and that Ian wanted to avoid it more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have any love feelings for Mandy, but he loved her and wanted her happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determined, Ian was planning to announce his decision to all his family during the evening they had prepared for him on the evening of his graduation. Of course, with no one to organize such a party for her, Mandy was of course invited as the guest of honor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew his family's extravagance regarding the parties, he was nonetheless surprised at the number of people invited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized among all the people present, many neighbors and friends as well as some distant members of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona tried several times to get the attention of all the guests but to no avail. The general hubbub completely covering her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Veronica, hoping that the latter came up with an idea to help her, which was quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman tapped Kev, her boyfriend, on the shoulder before ordering him to squat, which he did without delay, and without trying to understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica helped Fiona sit on Kev's shoulders who immediately stood up, automatically drawing everyone's attention to their improvised acrobatics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although not reassured by her new position, Fiona tried to make the most of it. She settled a little more comfortably on her friend's shoulders and was reassured not to feel him shake under her weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming here to celebrate Ian’s graduation with us. Even though there are a lot of Gallaghers in this town, it's not every day that one of us manages to finish school. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her assertion made everyone laugh, except for Frank who rolled his eyes, grumbling that Ian had succeeded in large part because of him, even though no one wanted to acknowledge him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to thank you all for the help you gave us, without you nothing would have been possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian frowned, disturbed by the thanks his sister was offering their friends, unable to understand what it was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like everyone around them, Mandy raised her beer to Fiona with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You understand what she's talking about?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian… I know you have decided for a long time what you want to do with your life, and I hope you will be successful. We all want it. I also know it won't be easy, but you will get there. I trust you, we all trust you ... You are officially the first beneficiary of the South-Side-Gallagher-Milkovich scholarship. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunderous applause rang out, preventing anyone but Mandy from hearing the "What?" of incomprehension growled by Ian at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family went around everyone they knew to get the money to pay for at least part of your studies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian was sure he had misheard Mandy. It couldn't be otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some owed them money, others agreed to help in exchange for certain services, and I took care of the most reluctant… When you are threatened with a visit from the Milkovich brothers, you think twice before saying no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian didn't know what to say or even what to think. In a few seconds, his life had taken a turn he never thought possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona descended from Kev's shoulders, grabbed the beer V handed her, and walked over to her little brother. She had already congratulated him a little earlier on his diploma but now wanted to congratulate him on the continuation and tell him how proud she was of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing her approach, Ian turned to her, still as disturbed as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How- What-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've known since you were little that you want to be a doctor. Every time someone got hurt you wanted to help them at all costs… At first, I thought it was a hobby, but I finally realized it was more than that. Years ago, when the fridge broke, I thought it was Lip who put the money in my room. But when I told him about it, he told me about the money you were putting aside. He was afraid that I would get angry because you kept some money for yourself instead of sharing it with everyone. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reflexively Ian looked down, a little ashamed of his selfishness, but Fiona forced him to raise his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian, you have every right to want something for yourself. I would never be mad at you for that. Even less when you're willing to give up that money to help us ... After that, I tried to put some money aside for each of you, so that you all could get the education you wanted. When Lip finished high school and was offered a scholarship, he told me to keep his share for you. After that, we went around the neighborhood asking people to help us, and now we have enough money to pay you for part of your studies- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving her time to finish, Ian burst into tears and threw himself into his sister's arms, thanking her wholeheartedly for this unexpected chance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian and Mandy lived now in a small apartment not far from campus. It was small and quite old but had the advantage of having two bedrooms separated by a small bathroom, as well as a mini balcony which they had decided to turn into the only smoking area in their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy had started working as secretary to the dean of the university, a position she had landed hands down a few months earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might have embellished her resume a bit, but still hadn't lied about her abilities, and was the joy of her new employer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although unlike her brothers, Mandy had never followed her father into the field, it was largely her who was left with all the organization related to Terry's trafficking as well as that of the family home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without her many of Terry's customers would have managed to slip through the cracks and the fridge would have remained hopelessly empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she wasn't a fan of her father's activities, she couldn't do without the money it brought them in just like Terry couldn't do without her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Succeeding in leaving his family had not been easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, Terry hadn't really had a say since his daughter had run away from their house without giving them any address to find her. Or at least that was what her brothers had told Terry over and over again, knowing full well that their sister was much better away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the Milkovich family weren't as loving as Ian's, in times of danger Mandy could count on her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Ian, Mandy was not planning on returning to Chicago. She was planning to stay away from her father and his evil influence and get the life she had always wanted, only imagining coming back to this town for the blessed day of Terry's funeral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get out or I'll turn into a mummy! We've been locked up here for weeks. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian smiled at his friend's melodramatic tone and couldn't help but roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had in fact not gone out since their installation in this apartment, except to go to class or to work, mainly because of Ian and his desire to pass his first year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still had several documents to reread before he could relax a bit and knew in advance that Mandy wouldn't be willing to wait any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't stop now, but you don't have to wait for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who would I go have fun with then?!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for Ian to find this answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom Abbott was a tall, charismatic, and warm-hearted medical student whom Mandy particularly valued, although she did not want to admit it to anyone. He was also the son of Andrew Abbott, one of Ian's teachers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the latter's office that Ian and Tom had met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After this quick meeting, Ian had seen Tom regularly, alone, or with Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although initially reluctant for this stranger to come in between her and her best friend, Mandy had finally accepted Tom to their side, eventually finding in him what she had not been able to find in Ian. Since unlike his best friend, Tom was not gay and seemed far from indifferent to her charms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy pretended that she wasn't really interested, but Ian could read her like an open book and knew it wouldn't be long before she left him alone to go find the young man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… why not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the young woman to dial Tom's number and send him a text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian couldn't suppress a chuckle when the intercom rang a little later and joy-filled his friend's face before disappearing almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crushed her finger on the button to open the front door and walked decisively to the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That moron forgot his keys again.” She growled as she looked down the street from their building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian knew perfectly well who Mandy was talking about, since their arrival, the owner's son had already rung the bell twice, three times including this one, after forgetting his keys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood watching the passers-by down the street for a few more minutes before going downstairs, a smile on her face, as soon as she saw Tom through the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian looked out of the corner of his eye at Mandy and the hugging Tom beside him. The two young people now spent all their free time together, inevitably making Ian the third wheel of the coach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter looked away when Tom kissed Mandy passionately without caring about the audience around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was happy to know his friends happy as a couple, but was by no means fond of these kinds of displays right next to him, especially between two straight people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy slowly pulled back, breaking their kiss, and looked amused at Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you're embarrassed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian pretended not to hear it, amplifying Mandy's amusement all the more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman got up to move closer to Ian and tickled him until they both burst out laughing like kids and she was sure she had her friend's full attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are going out tonight?" She asked, putting her arm mechanically around Ian's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom put his hand on Mandy's thigh, drawing the young woman's full attention back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was planning to enjoy the evening with you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although very interested in the idea, Mandy felt guilty for leaving Ian alone more and more often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter instinctively understood what was disturbing the young woman and displayed a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me… I'll figure out how to look after myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But we can-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go have fun, you two. I know a place I haven't been in a long time that tempts me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy frowned, intrigued by this mysterious place. Ian stared her in the eyes, hoping that by telepathy she understood what was on his mind, and was delighted when the young woman's mouth turned into a perfect O indicating that she had finally understood what he was implying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What kind of place? Maybe the three of us can go? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian strongly doubted that Tom could be really interested in the bar he had in mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though he was, he much preferred to go it alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only person he allowed on those sides, in this case, was Mandy. Firstly, because she generally had good taste in men, and because those were the only bars the young woman could go to knowing that she wouldn't be pissed off by big heavyweights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe another time." Ian said, hoping Tom would quickly forget the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy didn't feel Tom very convinced by Ian's assertion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been easier for them to explain the whole truth to Tom, but Ian wasn’t ready for that yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though they now lived in a totally different place, young Gallagher still kept his ways from before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And growing up in an area where being gay could be very dangerous, he only shared this secret with very few people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman got up and stood in front of her boyfriend, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better give Ian a bit of a break before my brother shows up tomorrow...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy had managed to get a brother Mickey to come for a few days. Of all the members of her family, he was the one she got along with the most and also the one who most encouraged her to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This visit was all the more of a miracle as Mickey hated socializing. Other than their families, he usually didn't talk to anyone, except to insult them or extort them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her brother arrived, Mandy had plenty of activities planned and relied on Ian to help her deal with Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't very keen on introducing her boyfriend to her brother and vice versa, but could not see herself ignoring it. Knowing how explosive Mickey was, it was best for her to have someone by her side to help channel him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian fixed his gaze on Mandy's face, trying to imagine how much her brother could look like her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the years spent with the young woman, Ian had never crossed paths with Mickey and was eager to change that fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe I never met your brother after all his years. I wonder what he looks like… Probably a male version of you. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck no! We do not look alike at all! He is ugly while I am sublime. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom put his arms around Mandy's shoulders, drawing the young woman's attention back to him before kissing her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terry Milkovich was in prison again, and to celebrate that, Mickey had taken a few days of vacation away from Chicago before unfortunately having to come back to the cruel reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy had been bothering him ever since moving, to come to visit her, going so far as to promise to pay for all his expenses when he got there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had always had a hard time refusing his sister anything, and it was even more difficult when the offer was so tempting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't supposed to arrive until the next morning but had managed to slip out of his house early enough to get an extra night there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't booked a hotel for tonight, but he wasn't shy about sleeping in his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he could have told Mandy that he had already arrived, and could have spent the night in her apartment, but he wanted to use that extra night for an activity he was intending to keep a secret from his younger sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender stood in front of him and placed on his level a new glass of whiskey that he did not remember ordering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Redhead over there." The bartender simply stated before returning to serve other customers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey watched the man in question carefully from head to toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tall, and rather well built, at least enough to give Mickey the hope of a most interesting night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished his drink in one gulp and reserved the same spell for the one offered by the stranger before walking past him on his way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He entered one of the cubicles, leaving the door ajar, and sat down on the toilet seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he had surmised, the stranger had followed him without delay, was now standing in front of him and it only took a few seconds for him to unbutton his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey did the same, before stopping and staring at him. As interesting as the situation was, he wanted to be sure of the merchandise before he found himself with pants on his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't regret that choice when a minute later the guy was still rubbing his limp cock, hoping in vain to get it hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never had he seen someone have such a hard time getting hard, to the point of wondering if the guy in front of him wasn't a very rare case of a repressed straight guy thinking he was gay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled for a long time, rolling his eyes. Not wanting to waste the precious time in which he could let go of being who he really was, Mickey buttoned his pants immediately attracting the stranger's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Hold on! It's because of the alcohol. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't care why you can't be hard. All I know is I have no intention of getting fucked by a guy with such a saggy cock. So now you get out of my way. ” Mickey growled as he pushed the man out of the cubicle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If this tempts you, I have a hard cock for you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey frowned at the remark. He fixed his gaze on the man who had just spoken and who was now walking towards him with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked down at the newcomer's crotch, determined not to make the same mistake a second time, and was delighted to notice that even through his clothes he could notice that the newcomer hadn't been lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you are really sure of yourself...” Mickey affirmed, pretending not to have noticed the bulge in his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. By reflex Mickey resisted, but not feeling any violence in his interlocutor he finally let it go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can prove what I'm saying ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger had just put his hand against his crotch, proving to Mickey that he hadn't imagined his erection in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Milkovich was usually not the type to put up with self-conceived pretentiousnesses like this guy, but what he could feel under his fingers attracted his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Get out! ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey turned to the guy he had arrived in the bathroom with and arched an eyebrow. Obviously, he had believed that his order was not addressed to him, but between a guy unable to hard and one so sure of himself, the choice was very quickly made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m talking to you asshole."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!? But I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey threw up his fist and it took no more to scare the man away, without even bothering to get dressed properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You better not disappoint me." Mickey said before biting his lower lip, eager to see for real that thing that made him be so confident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about that." The young man promised, forcing Mickey to face the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively Mickey wanted to turn around to make this guy regret his manners, but the hand he felt slipping under his belt made him quickly change his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey trapped his lip between his teeth, to avoid letting out a groan of satisfaction. And tried to pull back just enough to pull the stranger's pants down, but the stranger stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be in such a hurry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey wanted to yell at him and make him regret the tone he used with him, but the hand he was sliding against his cock and the pressure he felt against his butt quickly made his anger go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Mickey move against him, the stranger withdrew his hand and pulled his wallet out of his pocket to retrieve a small bag of lube and a condom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly untied his pants tie and unrolled the condom over his cock hardened by the moans Mickey involuntarily let out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped a finger between Mickey's ass, causing Mickey to growl again, and moved him gently before pressing a second finger near his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for that. Give me your cock straight away. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! How could I resist such a pretty request? ” Retorted the amused man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take him any longer to obey him. Sticking firmly against his entrance before gently inserting himself into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey clung to whatever he found within reach, quickly wishing he had let this guy prepare him any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His intrusion was accompanied by a bewitching burn quickly replaced by pure pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had no doubts, this guy knew exactly what he was doing, to the point of almost making Mickey regret the fact that it was only going to be a one-night stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But rather to get depressed at the thought of it, Mickey tried to refocus on the current situation and the way this guy was continually banging against his prostate to the point of making him lose his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took him a few more minutes to cum hard against the wall in front of him. He instinctively contracted around the stranger's cock, who didn't take longer to cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't suppress a groan as he felt the stranger withdraw and quickly tried to regain his composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to do it again?" The man asked, buttoning up his pants, his eyes riveted on Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at him in surprise. Even though the proposal was tempting, he couldn't understand why this guy was getting attached. He was sure he had no trouble finding guys to sleep with, so why bother to see him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it hard for you to find guys who want to fuck with you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled then rolled his lip between his teeth, admiring Mickey intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to see you again ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not from here and I'm not going to stay, so no need to hope for anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey took one last glance at the young man and left the premises before being too tempted by the tempting offer that lay before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On several occasions, Mickey questioned his decision to sleep in his car rather than admit to Mandy that he had arrived earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The backseat smelled so badly that he had wanted to throw up and had to move back to the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this place, the smell was more bearable, but every car driving next to his blinded him with its headlights, preventing him from falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being awake, his mind carried him over and over again to relive that moment he had spent with this complete stranger earlier in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reliving that scene over and over again each time he let his mind rest had had more than remarkable effects on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and contemplated the erection that these memories alone had created, but fiercely refused to jerk off at the risk of thinking about this guy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No man had ever affected him so much and he totally refused to let it happen now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since childhood, Mickey knew he was different from his father and his brothers. Unfortunately for him, he also knew that it had to remain a secret forever if he was to stay alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry Milkovich, his father, hated difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated people capable of thinking differently, working differently, living differently, and above all loving differently and he did not hesitate to use and abuse fists to make anyone understand it and make them fit into what he had decided to be the right path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had been the case with Mickey when he saw his son playing with his sister's toys soon after turning 6 rather than being outside with his brothers learning to use a gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry had sent him against the wall and left without saying anything, leaving his son unconscious on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Iggy who had found him there on his way home and taken him to the nearest clinic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken Mickey several hours to wake up and after that, his life had never been the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prosopagnosia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up, the young Mickey found himself face to face with a kid he couldn't recognize and who pretended to be his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clothes, his hair, his voice, and even the way he spoke all seemed to indicate that he was his brother, but Mickey was simply unable to recognize him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept this information to himself, convinced that his problem would go away with time and that he would heal as he healed each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the one who claimed to be Iggy out of the clinic to avoid being asked for any money he couldn't have anyway and walked with him to their house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were greeted by a young girl crying hot tears who immediately threw herself into Mickey's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, everything about this person indicated it was Mandy, yet Mickey was unable to recognize her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days went by, the encounters came together, terrorizing Mickey a little more each time. He was still no better, unable to recognize a single face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear that Terry would discover his secret tugged at him day and night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father would never have accepted having such a different child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After days, it was weeks, months, and years that passed without Mickey being able to recognize anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some research, he learned that his disease had a name and that for some patients it could be even worse than what he was experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lest he discovered that he might one day end up like them and not be able to recognize a human as an object, he had stopped all research and focused only on how to hide his condition from those around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had memorized every item of clothing in his family's closet and every detail that would allow him to recognize them until he could differentiate everyone living in his house at the sound of their footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For everyone outside his home, he had decided to use a much different technique, doing his best to scare away anyone with the bad idea of approaching him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having no way of knowing whether the people he passed were acquaintances or not, he displayed an air of contempt and disinterest in everyone, hoping to ward off as many people as possible, and thus stay safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This disease was all the more debilitating when it came to his private life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, with the man he had for a father, Mickey had never considered officially having a relationship, but that didn't mean he was going to die a virgin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, going to the gay bars in the city was already dangerous in itself, so by adding the difficulty of being able to cross paths with someone he knew without recognizing them at any time, this idea turned into a suicide mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To avoid any dangerous encounters, Mickey had decided never to sleep with anyone in Chicago, and to drive away from home, at least several hours, before indulging in such an adventure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His visit to Mandy's had been the perfect occasion for that and he had no regrets about meeting this guy, quite the contrary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, it was impossible for him to meet this guy again with the little detail he had about him, and even if by some miracle he met him again, he would be unable to recognize him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After spending one of the most unpleasant nights of his life, Mickey had left his car to find Mandy in the cafe where the latter had made an appointment with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had hesitated several times to cancel his visit, for fear that Terry would discover his escapade and at the same time where Mandy lived, but also for fear of facing Mandy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he did miss her, even though he didn't want to admit it, but that didn't mean the feeling was necessarily mutual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was convinced of it, now that Mandy had a new life, far from Terry, she had probably changed, and it was quite possible that Mickey Milkovich was not suitable for her new life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was Mandy who had offered to come, she had even insisted, but she could change her mind coming face to face with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated once again when he got to the cafe's door. But decided to enter, however, refusing to run away in the face of "ifs". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be the last time he could see his sister, and he didn't want to waste it with stupid fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed open the door and was immediately caught by a bouquet of scents, which alone would surely have been pleasant, but which in combination made him want to puke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe was not very full, only a dozen or so customers were seated around the tables arranged in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey didn't even have time to look around if he saw his sister as the woman behind the counter was already asking him what drink he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pretended not to hear her and focused on all the young women in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met the eyes of several of them, and from the little reaction he read on their faces he quickly concluded that Mandy was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always so illogical to him that he could still observe human expressions so easily without his brain being able to associate a face with a name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman behind the counter repeated her question, hoping to get Mickey's attention by speaking louder, and again he pretended not to hear her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of the women in the room, three could still be Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now he had always taken into account the color and hairstyle she sported to identify her, but after not seeing her for a long time, it was a detail that he couldn't quite trust as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the young women he still suspected stood up and walked past him without looking, eliminating them from the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last one was sitting alone at a table against the wall, her cell phone in her hands, her eyes riveted on her screen since Mickey entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the cafe clerk question him again, he raised a hand to order her to shut up and walked over to the one who could perhaps be his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood next to her and scratched his throat to get her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him but said no words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her outfit didn't quite match what Mandy used to wear, but just like the hairstyle, she could very well have decided to change her style by moving to another city. Even though his instincts whispered that it wasn't his sister, her eye color could match Mandy's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this woman turned out to be a complete stranger, she would surely take him for a fool. But walking past Mandy without recognizing her would undoubtedly be far more embarrassing and dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the thing you ordered? It looks completely disgusting and I don't want to risk taking the same thing. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red took hold of the young woman's cheeks, and she jumped up, glaring at Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected to receive a memorable slap, but rather than attack him, the young woman decided to flee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Certain that Mandy would never have reacted that way, he felt reassured and turned back to the employee who was now looking at him with dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pretended not to notice it and walked over to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A coffee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HELLO. What type of coffee do you want sir? We have-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A coffee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had no intention of listening to her listing him down a string of equally stupid names. He wanted a basic, black, bitter coffee to wake him up from the painful night he had just spent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that she wouldn't get anything more out of him, the employee nodded and turned to her machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey kept his gaze on her, determined to make sure she didn't spit into his drink in revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from the shifty gaze she fixed on him as she handed him his coffee, there was no doubt she had thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to pay a totally exorbitant price for such a simple drink, he put a note on the table before she gave him an amount and left to sit at an empty table, coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his gaze fixed on the door, hoping that by meeting his sister's gaze he would somehow recognize her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, a young blonde woman walked through the door and looked around the room for someone. She smirked when she saw Mickey and motioned for him to wait a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ordered a drink in turn and prepaid before coming to sit across from Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a while since you arrived?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. But enough to realize that this coffee is awful. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Asshole! You couldn't tell the difference between good coffee and bad coffee."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Mickey was sure it was Mandy. He watched her stealthily as the clerk came to bring her her drink, trying to remember all the most important details of her new style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing her brother's gaze on her, she smiled and ran a hand through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You like?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look like a bitch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile immediately disappeared to be replaced by a grimace of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know anything about women." She asserted before taking a sip of her rainbow smoothie, hoping the magical look drink would help calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, this smoothie didn't really taste much and was made up of 90% sugar and color, but Mandy liked the image this drink gave of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there was no way Mickey would really believe in this change after all the years spent by her side, but that didn't mean that she was going to come back to her old self during his visit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I booked at a Korean restaurant not far from here. I thought we could go for a walk a bit before we went to eat. Ian and Tom join us there… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey tried the best he could to not roll his eyes when he heard his sister's proposal. It wasn't really that he was against the program she was proposing, but rather that he didn't look very like her, and even if he would never dare to admit it, that everything that was new made him a little scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Mickey didn't respond with one of his usual bloody repartees, Mandy assumed that she wouldn't normally need to threaten or drag him by the feet to get him to follow her, which was very good news.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian struggles to keep his cool. The man he slept with the day before is Mickey Milkovich, his best friend's brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian tried hard to open his eyes. His alarm clock had gone off several times already and he knew that if he kept pressing snooze he would never be on time to the restaurant where he had to meet Mandy.</p><p> </p><p>His phone rang again, but as he was about to delay waking up again, he noticed that it was a call from Mandy and not another wake-up alarm.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up, now convinced that like him, his friend had very little confidence in his ability to get up on time. Probably rightly so.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I want my brother to come?!? I had to be crazy to want to do this to myself! "</p><p> </p><p>"Hello to you too." Ian said with a chuckle, pulling himself out of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I want to bring him in?!?”</p><p> </p><p>"That bad?"</p><p> </p><p>“He complains about everything. It's too hot, it's too cold... These guys look stupid, those guys looked at him askance. "</p><p> </p><p>"Basically he's like you, but as a man..."</p><p> </p><p>Mandy's screams on the other end of the phone immediately made him regret this affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not the same at all!"</p><p> </p><p>"From what you're telling me, you're pretty similar."</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all! I am charming and adorable, while he is a complete moron! ”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course ... Of course ... If you say so."</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be late for the restaurant. I need help to put up with this jerk. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian smiled tenderly as he pulled a clean outfit out of his closet.</p><p>Even though Mandy complained about her brother, he knew she loved Mickey and missed him at least as much as he missed his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you afraid of? Are you afraid he will set the restaurant on fire?"</p><p> </p><p>"My God! Don't talk about things like that! I'm sure it's going to be a disaster. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, everything will be fine. In the worst case, I will immobilize him while you hit him. "</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his friend a little more relaxed, he pointed out that if they didn't hang up now, he would be really late to meet them at the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and quickly took off in the shower, hoping that would help him totally get out of his evening.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't been able to get to sleep after his trip the night before and had spent a good part of the night looking through all the dating apps for the man he had met earlier in the evening, drinking beer after beer as his disappointment grew.</p><p> </p><p>Several times he had found these dating applications, the men he had seen in the bars and clubs of this district, and vice versa.</p><p>The only ones escaping this rule were the gay men still in the closet and the passing men.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the water tap on and screamed instinctively when a stream of frozen water fell on him.</p><p>He pulled back enough to avoid freezing to death, cursing Mandy who had surely used all the hot water and weighed the pros and cons.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, such a cold shower would wake him up for sure. He also couldn't afford to go on his date without taking a shower. </p><p>Of course, it was about meeting a Milkovich, and they weren't known for their impeccable hygiene, but that was no reason to stoop to their level.</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy, I hate you!” He growled before throwing himself under the stream of cold water.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ian raised his glass to his lips, sipping his cocktail slowly, staring at the front door.</p><p>The lack of hot water had dramatically shortened the time he usually took to shower, so he had arrived at the meeting place first.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes still on the door, Ian let himself imagine what Mickey could look like.</p><p> </p><p>Although he had known Mandy for many years now, he had no memory of speaking to her brother even once, not even seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Ian thought it was a mirage when he saw the man in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Although he had only seen this man once, he could never forget him.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met for a moment and instinctively he stood up to talk to him, but before he could say anything the man walked past him without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Ian hadn't expected an outpouring of joy, but for all that he expected a little more than this utter indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me…” Ian muttered as he walked over to his lover for one night.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me…” he repeated when the latter remained just as silent.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!? What the hell do you want?!? "</p><p> </p><p>"Mickey!"</p><p> </p><p>Mandy's growl stopped Ian dead. He turned to his friend on the doorstep before returning his gaze to the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I left you just two seconds alone and you have already managed to argue with Ian.”</p><p> </p><p>"He's the one looking at me strangely."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey's full attention was on his sister, so he didn't catch the questioning gaze of young Gallagher.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this guy approach him, Mickey had felt panicked. </p><p>He hadn't been in this town for less than a day and hardly knew anyone there, yet this guy had walked towards him staring at him as if they had already met and he waited for him to recognize him.</p><p>Apart from his sister and the big jerk who had joined them outside, he had only met one other person since arriving. Someone with the same red hair as this guy. Actually, two other people, since the first guy who followed him to the bathroom was also a redhead.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Ian's first name had been a huge relief for Mickey. It was indeed no wonder that his sister's best friend had a vague idea of what he looked like and wanted to approach him.</p><p>He would have preferred, however, that the latter was not a red-head. As if all the men in this town had the same hair color.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you collect redheads or what?" Mickey asked, looking amusedly at Tom stationed behind his younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>Certain that his girlfriend was not going to shut up after her brother's remark and he would rather cut her off to try to calm things down.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we sit down?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to Ian and motioned for his help.</p><p>The young man quickly pointed to the table he was sitting at a few moments earlier and accompanied them there, trying not to keep his gaze fixed too long on Mickey's face.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat down he noticed several staff members gathered behind the bar, watching them. No doubt the arrival of Mickey and Mandy had not left them indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to get us drinks… Mickey, do you want something? I’m the one offering. ”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had never refused a free drink and this time would be no exception.</p><p> </p><p>"A beer." He said simply without bothering to respond to Tom's big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind-"</p><p> </p><p>"A beer."</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he wouldn't be getting more precision from Mickey, Tom just nodded, smiling before heading to the bar, leaving Mandy, Mickey, and Ian to chat.</p><p> </p><p>Ian was 100% certain that Mickey was the man he had met the night before, yet he couldn't determine whether Mickey remembered him or not. They hadn't seen each other for long, but given the chemistry between them, it was unlikely that Mickey had managed to forget him so quickly.</p><p>He didn't seem determined to talk about their meeting, but given what they had done together he could understand that Mickey didn't want to talk openly about it in front of his sister.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to imagine a Milkovich could be gay. But after the night before, and their meeting today, there was no longer any doubt about Mickey's sexuality.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey eyed the cocktail Ian was drinking in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“You drink that queer stuff? I thought you were a guy and not a chick."</p><p> </p><p>"Mickey!"</p><p> </p><p>"When you have enough confidence in your manhood you can afford to drink what you like… And I like what is sweet."</p><p> </p><p>Normally Ian would never have thought of answering like that to a Milkovich other than Mandy, but after the time they had both spent in the bathroom of this bar, he found it hard to be really afraid of Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey laughed out loud, amused by Ian's audacity, totally dumbfounding his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you're not attracted by Mandy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?!?" Mandy growled, annoyed at her brother's innuendo.</p><p> </p><p>“You hang out all the time together… And yet nothing happened between you.”</p><p> </p><p>"I have a boyfriend! And then what makes you think that I'm not the one who doesn't find Ian attractive?!? "</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly because you are dating his clone, and secondly because you talked about him all the time after you met him.”</p><p> </p><p>Mandy tried to end this discussion with a "whatever," hoping Mickey would stop it there.</p><p> </p><p>She had indeed had a crush on Ian, a crush that had not been reciprocated at all since Ian had quickly admitted to being gay.</p><p>This argument had immediately ended her advances towards the young man, and she had definitely moved on after meeting Tom.</p><p> </p><p>As Mickey had pointed out, the two young men looked very similar and that was part of what attracted Mandy in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she got to know Tom better, she knew how different they actually were despite similar physique.</p><p> </p><p>The main difference that automatically came to her mind was that unlike Ian, Tom was very affected by what people thought of him. </p><p>One more reason to make sure he doesn't overhear Mickey and say about him.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy grinned as she saw Tom walk over to them, his hands full of beers and helping him put them on the table.</p><p>Tom thanked her and shifted one of them in front of Mickey before sitting down next to Mandy.</p><p> </p><p>“I told them to bring some snacks and that we would order after our drinks.” He affirmed happily.</p><p> </p><p>Faced with silence from his friends, he turned to Mandy to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to suggest that Mickey and Ian come with us for that movie you told me about."</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that Mandy was trying to create a diversion, Mickey gave an amused little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Going out with my sister and her boyfriend, no thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>"You came here to see me." Mandy growled, glaring at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>That dark look would have made many men shiver, but it had no effect on Mickey anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Well there you go, I saw you ..."</p><p> </p><p>Mandy was about to kick Mickey, but Tom's hand over hers stopped her just in time.</p><p> </p><p>"What if we take advantage of this moment instead of bitching about what to do next?"</p><p> </p><p>Even though his intervention had the merit of stopping his sister, and he hadn't done anything wrong so far, Mickey sensed something about this guy that was bothering him. And speaking of disturbing things, the way that Ian was staring at him was also disturbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yesterday-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey had gone outside the restaurant to smoke, hoping to enjoy some calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The discussions had followed one after the other, and although he had found himself enjoying parts of them, especially thanks to Ian's scathing repartees, he was not used to socializing so much and needed to find himself a little alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the door open behind his back and turned to face the tall redhead who had just come out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognizing Ian's shirt, he easily identified the young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he knew he couldn't count on such a simple subterfuge for the next day, but at least until the end of the day he would at least be certain to recognize him without too much difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he had no reason to growl at him, Mickey had no desire to let Ian believe that he had some kind of a straight pass with him because of his status as Mandy's best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He intended to be just as harsh with him as he was with the others, maybe even more to hide the interest he might have had in him if they had met under other circumstances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ian and the two guys from the night before, it would have been easy to believe that he had a thing for redheads. But Tom alone had come to contradict that theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The situation was getting too intimate between Mandy and Tom, I needed some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian's assertion made Mickey giggle and before Ian needed to ask, the young Milkovich pulled another cigarette out of his pack and handed it to him along with a lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it that earns me this honor?" Ian asked happily, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mandy was never good at making friends. Or keep them. No one outside of our family can support her shitty character. So it's to thank you for being her friend and resisting the temptation to strangle her... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian couldn't deny Mandy's strong character, but he also understood that she must have had to toughen up to survive with Terry as a father. And in a way, he found that strong character to be part of her charm as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian nodded thanks to Mickey and brought the cigarette to his mouth and lit it. He looked up over the laziness, staring at Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had gone out to find him outside, it wasn't just about Tom and Mandy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they were a little too tactile for his liking, but he had gotten used to pretending to be busy with his phone when the urge to kiss invaded them, which was happening more and more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main reason he had gone outside was so that he could finally talk to Mickey about last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understood perfectly well that Mickey did not want to bring up this subject in front of Mandy and Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially since from what Mandy had told him, there was no way she would know that her brother was gay. Or she was lying better than Ian thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being a Milkovich and being gay instinctively seemed totally incompatible to Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard enough to imagine that a member of this family was not a complete homophobe. So to imagine that someone, more or less related to Terry Milkovich, could be gay, was impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that was Ian's opinion before he discovered Mickey's secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing that even now that they were alone, Mickey didn't seem inclined to bring up their night together, Ian decided to start a new discussion, hoping that this would help Mickey open up a little more to him and ultimately allow him to broach the subject that had haunted his mind ever since he had seen him walk into this restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian handed his lighter to Mickey and asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't want to go see the movie Mandy was talking about? We could go out to a club after that. It could be fun ... ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm old enough to have fun on my own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian smirked when he heard Mickey's answer and titled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that what people usually say when they can't find someone to have fun with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you insinuating, Gallagher?!?" Mickey growled as he walked over to Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying that having fun together is funnier than alone." Ian said with nervousness he hoped he wouldn't have to regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Mickey would immediately have beaten up anyone who dared to answer him that way. Still, he couldn't deny that Ian's audacity impressed and amused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Ian was his sister's best friend, also held back Mickey from acting with him like with anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt Mandy would make him regret it if he ever hit Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I would easily find someone to have fun with. It's just that you're not my type. " Mickey replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian arched an eyebrow, unconvinced by Mickey’s statement after their meeting the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attempt seemed to lead nowhere, and Ian decided to be more direct with Mickey at the risk of suffering the consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yesterday-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian and Mickey both whirled around when they heard Mandy's voice a few feet away. Ian felt panic wash over him at the thought that within seconds, Mandy could have heard him unfiltered about the events of the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend knew full well that he was gay, but he still didn't want to let her know what had happened between him and her brother, at least not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have something I need to talk to you about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It can't wait?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Mandy's arrival had more than compromised his plans, Ian was still determined to talk with Mickey about what had happened and he hoped the young woman would leave them alone again soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It is important. Mickey unless you're interested to hear me talk about personal stuff, you better go back inside. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although very reluctant to be alone with her sister's boyfriend, Mickey had absolutely no desire to participate in this discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what that “personal stuff” Mandy was talking about could be, but he knew already that he absolutely didn't want to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his butt to the ground and crushed it under the sole of his shoe before leaving the two friends alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Ian's disappointed look, Mandy congratulated herself on this intervention, without which, she was sure, Mickey would have ended up beating up her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop what?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop flirting with my brother. Mickey is 100% straight. And that would be a terrible thing if he found out that you are gay. And it would be even worse if he understood that you are trying to hit on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not trying to hit on him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy rolled her eyes. Not for a single second did she believe Ian's statement. She knew Ian too well to be fooled by him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first glance, Ian seemed to be acting quite normally with Mickey, as with anyone else, but Mandy had sensed something more. Something that could put her friend in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd seen Ian face a guy he liked before, and he acted exactly that way, letting his gaze linger on Mickey, laughing at his stupid jokes and responding tit for tat at every remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey seemed to be putting up with the extra attention right now, but Mandy knew her brother and he could crack at any time. If he found out that Ian was gay and worse, interested in him, she knew her friend would suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy was the only one outside of Ian's family who knew he was gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not ashamed of his preferences, but too used to being around homophobes, he still preferred to keep this information as secret as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Tom, to whom he was very close, didn't know this secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mandy was fully convinced that it was best to keep this information a secret from Mickey, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian. Please trust me and stop. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian wouldn't necessarily call what he was doing flirting, but he understood what Mandy was implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All evening he had wanted to force Mickey to remember last night, and for that, he had indeed acted differently than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew there was no way to explain the reasons to Mandy without telling her about the night before and telling her her brother's secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won't do anything more to make you think I'm hitting on him.” He asserted, raising his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian was honestly going to keep his promise, at least as long as Mandy or Tom was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In normal times he would have had no trouble obeying Mandy. In fact, in normal times he would never have thought of trying to get closer than necessary to Mickey Milkovich, as attractive as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after what happened between him and Mickey in the restroom of that bar, he didn't want to stop there, and saw no reason to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm saying that for you Ian. My brother would kill you if he knew what was on your mind. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian tried to suppress his smile and just looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok!  We should go back inside, I'm afraid of what Mickey could do to Tom if we leave them alone any longer. "</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One round or two, or seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey had done everything to avoid accompanying his sister, her boyfriend, and Ian for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he finally had to give up in the face of Mandy's strong character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew full well that if he annoyed his sister too much, she would make him regret it. And he didn't want to leave her angry, especially since he didn't know when he could see her again, or even if it would one day be possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he quickly regretted his decision when he realized that the movie Mandy had chosen was one of those stupid romances between a weak woman and a sexy vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interest that his sister could take in this kind of nonsense was still as much a mystery to Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if that weren't enough, trying to follow a movie without being able to recognize the faces of the characters was a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actors changed clothes very regularly, and due to Hollywood stereotypes of beauty, most of them looked like clones to young Milkovich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only part of the film that was worth it to him was the nude scene where he at least got to admire the musculature of the lead actor for a few short minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This scene immediately reminded him of the events of the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up in his chair, reassured that the darkness allowed him to hide the erection that this memory had created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't used to thinking so much about the guys he slept with, much less reacting so violently to a mere memory. But he wasn't used to bumping into guys as attractive as this guy, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was relieved that the rest of the movie gave him enough time to make all traces of this erection disappear. Especially since he could not put a foot out of the cinema, as his sister was already grabbing him by the arm, preventing him from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we have a drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it should have been a question, Mandy's words sounded more like a statement than a proposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even giving anyone time to respond, the young woman dragged Mickey to the first bar that caught her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey did his best to slow her down, but soon they found themselves pulling each other in opposite directions, like two kids refusing to let each other have the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go for a walk and see the city on my own instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for a walk? Liar! Would you rather go find yourself a whore than hang out with me?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy hadn't been completely wrong about her brother's intentions if it wasn't for the gender of the person he was planning to sleep with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not getting a response from her brother, Mandy decided to use the technique that she knew always made Mickey obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll buy you a drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly he stopped pulling and stared Mandy in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that I want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three rounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven rounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five. No more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok for five, but I'm the one who decides what Gallagher drinks. I don't want to be seen next to a chick cocktail drinker. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had finished his sentence by resting his gaze on Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the latter thought he saw a glint of amusement in Mickey's eyes, but very quickly it was gone as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll pay you three more rounds if you try one of these cocktails ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing young Gallagher's proposal, Mickey found himself hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, he would have responded with an avalanche of profanity and threats, but to Ian, he was almost tempted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even in dreams. I'd settle for the five rounds Mandy is going to pay me for. And you better hang on because the alcohol I'm going to pick for you is beefier than what you usually drink. " Affirmed Mickey with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had to admit it, he was impressed by Ian. The latter had followed him glass after glass without real difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should slow down…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his eyes when he heard Tom's remark. The more he got to know the latter, the less he found interest in him. He was the opposite of the men Mandy had dated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was exactly what Mandy had found attractive about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a man like him by her side, she would be sure not to end up like their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the idea was rather pleasant, Mickey found it hard to imagine his sister being really happy with this guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were up to him, he would have put her in a relationship with Ian. To tell the truth, if it were up to him, HE would have gotten into a relationship with Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This guy was dangerously attractive, had a good sense of humor, and the balls to give him tit-for-tat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the day, Mickey had several times felt Ian's eyes linger on him a little too long. But, knowing that like him, Ian was from Chicago, he knew that the young man could not ignore the reputation of their family, and preferred to just pretend he hadn't noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Gallagher couldn't take any more I didn't force him to drink.” Mickey said as he raised his glass to his lips, his gaze fixed on Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter in turn grabbed his glass and drank it in one go, arousing the admiration of Mickey who imitated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that her brother was unstoppable, Mandy just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom put his hand on hers and tightened his fingers around her, drawing the young woman's attention to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was showing a small smile that she knew was partly fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having been alone for a few minutes at the restaurant, Tom had told her of his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was afraid he would not be liked by Mickey and had pointed out that the entire attention of the young man was monopolized by Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had immediately apologized, hoping he didn't sound mean, but Mandy had felt real sadness in his voice though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had figured that spending more time together, Mickey would inevitably end up seeing what a wonderful man Tom was, but it was obvious that Mickey was unlikely to notice him as his full attention was on Ian. And she almost came to almost regret offering Ian to spend the day with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandy was thrilled that her brother got along so well with her best friend, especially since Mickey didn't really have any friends. But she would have also greatly appreciated it if the same had happened for her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She discreetly took her phone out of her pocket, keeping the screen tucked away under the table, and quickly wrote a message for Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Help Tom talk with Mickey.-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent the text and put her phone back in her pocket as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian's phone vibrated against the table. He unlocked it and read the message a few times, to make sure he understood what was written despite all the alcohol running through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Mandy for confirmation and noticed a small frown that immediately gave him all the answers he was looking for. He put his phone back on the table and smiled a little embarrassed as he noticed Mickey's questioning look on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have a bad habit of being on my phone too often. Tom keeps pointing this out to me. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you find us less interesting than those who send you these texts, just tell us, Gallagher…” Mickey said without any meanness in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took great pleasure in bickering with Ian and fully intended to take advantage of this opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to offend you... But since you're the one bringing up the subject."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey chuckled at Ian's repartee and didn't notice the glare Mandy cast on her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had understood what Mandy expected of him, but it was not so easy to naturally add Tom to the discussion when the latter had a character totally opposite to that of Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian gets a ton of texts, he's very popular… wondering how he stays single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian did his best to put on a smile, but Tom's remark bothered him more than he wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend turned to Mandy and smirked as he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope one day he finds someone as wonderful as my Mandy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey twitched on the "my", but just before he could express his thoughts to Tom, the young man spoke again as if he couldn't be stopped anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you? Do you have a girlfriend Mickey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian and Mandy instinctively tensed hearing the young man's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew that with the Milkoviches, Mickey, in particular, there were some things not to be asked. Truth be told, with Mickey, pretty much any topic was to be avoided until he started discussing on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm going to talk about my fucking sex life with you?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom quickly realized that his attempt to get closer to Mickey had exactly the opposite effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readjusted in his chair, thinking quickly about the best way to fix things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- It's just that I know several young medical students who would surely be interested in you-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting that I can't find someone on my own?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Ian liked Tom, he didn't really want to participate in this discussion and endure Mickey's wrath through his fault. However, if he did nothing he knew Mickey would make short work of Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, you have so many suitors that you can't choose just one for fear of depressing others..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey instinctively turned to Ian, and his eyes widened, trying to find out if Ian had really dared to talk to him like that or if it was his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man was wearing a smile that he surely hoped was confident, but with one look Mickey could tell he wasn't as confident as he was trying to make it appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling his sister's gaze on him, Mickey turned his head towards the young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandy was both scared and pissed off by her brother's behavior. She had known from the start that this meeting between Mickey and Tom would not be easy, but she hoped the two of them would act like adults, which seemed impossible for Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The more holes you have to fill, the better off you go." Mickey said as seriously as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian automatically burst out laughing. Unable to take Mickey's line seriously, let alone after last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for him, the young Milkovich found himself more amused than offended by his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandy sighed before massaging her tempes, reassured that Mickey had calmed down, but also distraught by his remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother, this poet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was unable to know if it was better to apologize to Mickey, or just act like nothing was wrong, hoping he miraculously forgot everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to be liked by Mandy's brother, but whatever he said and whatever he did, he only managed to piss him off a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want another drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like another beer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three beers then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian watched his friend walk to the bar and felt the need to go with him there to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, having lined up beer after beer, before he could do anything, he had to go to the bathroom first if he didn't want to risk an accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I let you say bad things about us, I have to go take a piss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy gave Ian time to walk away before turning to her brother. She knew Mickey couldn't stand to be scolded like that with someone around but now that they were alone she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Mickey! Can't you make an effort just once and not be so stupid? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay... Ian will get over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about Ian but about Tom, asshole!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Automatically it was Ian's name that had forced itself on Mickey and he now bitterly regretted having spoken without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand what his sister could feel for this guy who looked like a pale copy of young Gallagher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, he isn't a pussy, he'll get over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Mickey would have told his sister to fuck off, but he had no desire to waste the little time he had with her, or to have to sleep in his car again after Mandy put him out of her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slumped in his seat with a sigh. Even though he didn't want to fight with her, that didn't mean he was going to bow to her, not when his pride was on the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asking Mickey to apologize was no use. There was hardly any chance he would, and even if he did he would surely make the situation even more embarrassing for Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be nice to him. It's not that difficult, is it? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had wanted to be honest, he would have told her that yes, what she was asking was really difficult, but that answer surely would not have led to anything. Instead, he decided to haggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but on one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why but I feel like I'm not going to like it..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn't have the advantage in this confrontation, Mickey wanted Mandy to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over to the bar to see if Tom might come back too quickly but was reassured to notice that Tom was having a deep discussion with another man. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his gaze on his sister's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm playing fake ass with your boyfriend tomorrow, but in return, I spend the rest of the evening alone. I have a place I want to go and it's not a place for you, your boyfriend, or even Ian. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy knew that refusing Mickey's offer would give him even more reason to be a jerk. However, she intended to impose her conditions on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but I want you to spend all day tomorrow with us. All-day. And I want you to be nice to Tom. That you ask him questions and that you listen to his answers without making fun! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to Mandy's requests, Mickey wondered if it might not have been less painful for him to give up his idea of being alone tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked so tasteless, and he knew in advance that the next day was going to drive him crazy, but noticing that the young man was coming back to them with his arms laden with beer, he abdicated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Coincidences or Fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian was desperately trying to wipe off the huge beer stain he now had on his shirt, but the more he tried, the worse it got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A drunk guy, beer in hand, had entered the bathroom just before he got out and almost pounced on him, spilling all his beer on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only positive point he found in the situation was that it would have been even worse if this guy's beer had dropped a little lower and stained his pants instead of his shirt. He would never have managed to endure the humiliation of joining Mickey and the others by appearing to have wet himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that there was nothing more he could do but make the situation worse, Ian finally decided to get out of the bathroom to join his friends, hoping that this stupid stain didn't become the only topic of the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately noticed the empty chair where Mickey should have been, but couldn't question his friends until they asked him questions about the condition of his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The big mocking smiles on their faces almost make him forget Mickey's unpleasant absence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as if reading his mind, Mandy explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey had something to do so he left a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had questioned Mandy without thinking about the consequences, hugely for him, the young woman did not seek more than that to understand why her friend was so disturbed by the departure of her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure he's gone looking for a bitch to fuck with. There's a rumor around Chicago that Mickey Milkovich has crabs, so I think no one wants to sleep with him there and he's trying to make up for it while he's here..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well I'll let you two enjoy the end of this evening then.” Ian asserted, ignoring the rumor that Mandy talked about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom put his hand on Mandy's while keeping his gaze fixed on his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you can stay with us..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And be the third wheel? No thanks.” Ian said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Ian especially had much better things to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could easily spend time with Mandy and Tom, but surely wouldn't be able to sleep with Mickey anytime soon. And that was exactly what he was hoping for his evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have fun guys." He said as he quickly walked away towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - * </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was glad he had managed to convince Mandy to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had only been an hour since he arrived at this club, that several guys had already approached him to offer him a quickie in the bar toilets. Proposals he gladly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back to that same club tonight, he secretly hoped to see the guy from the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But knowing that there was very little chance that would happen, especially since he wouldn't know how to recognize this guy, he did not intend to say no to the other propositions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These little bathroom interludes had been no more than a hand job or a blow job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second guy who had approached him had wanted more but had misinterpreted his preferences, cutting off any cravings for Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had only traveled several hundred miles to stick his cock in someone's ass. And didn't intend to waste his precious time on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had pushed him away to make his way out of the bathroom, but his reaction didn't seem enough to stop him. The stranger had grabbed his wrist and pulled on it to force Mickey to put his hand on his hardened crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't want to go all the way, you can at least help me with that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every word this guy said pissed off Mickey a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had followed him to the bathroom it was because he had been offered a tantalizing proposition, but there was never any desire of returning the favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey quickly thought about the possibilities available to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could beat this guy up to make him regret his daring. But that would surely attract the attention of security guards who wouldn't hesitate to kick him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could also try to threaten him verbally but being far from Chicago, he couldn't rely on his reputation to back up his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another possibility was to mix these two options cleverly, hoping that this guy was afraid enough to run away without asking for his rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he moved closer, Mickey put a totally neutral expression on his face. He felt the pressure on his wrist slowly reduce until this guy slid his hand over his with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey untied his jeans, pulled the zipper down, then slipped the jeans and boxers off in one movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fixed his gaze on the man's face and put his hand around his outstretched cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The satisfied smile this man was showing disappeared almost immediately, replaced by an expression of terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had brutally tightened his hand around his crotch, arousing in him more pain than pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey gently shifted his thumb upward, while keeping his other fingers firmly anchored around his member, squeezing it with all his might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I wonder what would happen if I pushed a little harder here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey clapped his hand over the young man's mouth, stifling his cries of pain before they attracted too many people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter tried to struggle, but Mickey tightened his fingers a little more, cutting off any attempt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going to leave and never appear in front of me again. Otherwise next time I'll break it. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger nodded frantically. And no sooner had Mickey released him than he was rushing out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey waited a few seconds before leaving, knowing in advance that such a leak had inevitably attracted attention, and that going out directly after him would certainly arouse suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, several faces turned to him as he emerged from the toilet. But used to unwittingly being the center of attention, he pretended not to notice, convinced that in a few minutes everyone would forget what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the bar, settled himself on one of the stools, and ordered a whiskey with a note on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what had just happened, Mickey thought he was quiet for a little while. Although his original goal in coming here was to find someone to have a good time, this little quickie had demotivated him a bit, and he was now hoping for some calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, a throat-clearing right next to him made him realize that he had company again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey turned his head to stare at the one who had the guts to come to talk to him as everything indicated he had better stay away from him, and stopped dead when he noticed the stranger's red hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he had come here with the hope of seeing the redhead from the day before, but now that he found himself face to face with a man who might turn out to be the one he was looking for, the memory of the two red-haired men with who he had spent part of the day imposed on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!?" He just growled, hoping that this assault gave him enough time to think about what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you recognize me at all ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's heart was beating faster and faster. He had obviously already met this guy which left four possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Possibility 1, he had met this guy outside the city, in Chicago for example, and unfortunately met him again here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very unlikely theory since redheads weren't being two a penny and Mickey was convinced he would have remembered passing a guy like that if he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Possibility 2, It was Tom. Theory automatically revoked since from 1 Tom was straight, and therefore had nothing to do here, from 2, he was dating Mandy, and spent the rest of the evening with her, from 3, did not have the same clothes as during the day, and 4 could not have found out his secret after so little time spent together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Possibility 3 was that it was Ian, but reasons very similar to the previous theory also negate that possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was with Mandy and didn't have the same clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey didn't really have any proof that Ian was straight, especially after the looks the young man had cast on him several times. But the chances of that being him being really too slim to really worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last possibility, and he hoped it was the right one, was for this guy to be the guy from the day before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought that he might be the first guy who had walked him to the bathroom the night before hadn't even crossed his mind. There was just no way this guy would try again after the fiasco the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although everything seemed to point to the latter theory, Mickey did not want to risk such a bet without a back-up, and for that, he intended to do what he did best, attack to better defend himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you think you are exceptional enough that I remember you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch! My pride takes a hit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't help but giggle at the melodramatic tone taken by his interlocutor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter stepped forward a little further, narrowing the little space between them even further, and leaned towards his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want we can go back to the bathroom so I can refresh your memory…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian understood from Mickey's big smile that he had no trouble remembering what the two of them had done in this bar the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had expected a more virulent reaction after Mickey found out he was his little sister's best friend, but he still wasn't going to take the risk of asking him about the subject and totally ruining the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stood up without forcing Ian to step back, pressing their bodies dangerously together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a better proposition for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After spending most of his day thinking about this guy, Mickey wasn't going to settle for a few minutes in an uncomfortable bathroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another night with the stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian was great about the motel Mickey chose, but this room at least had the advantage of not being too expensive and was probably his only option if he didn't want to sleep with Mickey in the street or like the last time in a bar toilet. Bringing Mickey back to the apartment he rented with Mandy, was hardly an option.</p><p> </p><p>Refusing to wait any longer to get what he wanted, Mickey pulled his top over his head, determined to end up naked against this guy as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Ian didn't seem determined to follow suit, since rather than imitating him, he had leaned against the door, watching Mickey intently.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for?!?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian chuckled but did his best to get serious again as quickly as possible, hoping Mickey wouldn't think he was making fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to take my time... And there's something I really want you to do for me."</p><p> </p><p>"And why would I do anything for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because if you do, I promise to do something that you're really, really going to love after this."</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued by the proposal, Mickey stayed silent for a few seconds.</p><p>He used to always act the same with every guy he met, and just repeat the same actions each time, knowing full well how much pleasure he would get without trying to change.</p><p>But the insurance the redhead was giving off at that moment intrigued him enough to question his habit.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Mickey asked, hoping he didn't sound too interested in Ian's proposal.</p><p> </p><p>The young man lifted himself from the door, but rather than join Mickey, he sat down on the armchair in front of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to watch you get ready ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss my ass!"</p><p> </p><p>Not the least bit chilled by Mickey's reaction, Ian smiled widely and let his gaze caress Mickey's body.</p><p> </p><p>“You know as well as I do, that it will hurt if we go too fast… And I really want to watch you get ready. I promise I'll repay you. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew that trading with a Milkovich was risky, but he still couldn't resist the temptation.</p><p> </p><p>From the club where he had met Mickey, he had imagined all he could do with Mickey. And now that he had that idea in mind, he couldn't imagine going any further without realizing this fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your answer?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew he couldn't push the bluff far enough. He knew that he couldn't seem to be sincere in pretending to want to leave and that he had better stay as vague and mysterious as possible, praying for a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>Although still reluctant to accept this offer, Mickey saw less and less reason to refuse.</p><p>He was not used to how things were going but was intrigued by this guy's promise.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes with a long sigh, convinced that the opportunity to sleep with a guy like him wouldn't come again anytime soon and that when he walked out of that room he would certainly never see this man again.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to verbalize his agreement without losing what was left of his dignity, Mickey took a sachet of lube from his back pocket and removed his pants and boxers, finally finding himself naked in front of Ian.</p><p>The admiring gaze the latter cast on him boosted his confidence, and quickly he settled on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor and the other on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He tore the sachet open with his teeth and pressed it between his fingers to squeeze the contents out.</p><p> </p><p>Without daring to look up, he rested the tips of his lubricated fingers against his entrance before squeezing them gently, until he felt them inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey could feel Ian's gaze on him, and couldn't deny his body reaction</p><p>He dug his fingers a little deeper, savoring the gentle burning sensation before pulling them back slightly and pushing them even deeper afterward.</p><p> </p><p>In this position, Ian could clearly see Mickey's fingers digging deeper into him and he was savoring every second of this spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me…"</p><p> </p><p>Although there was no tension in Ian's voice, Mickey could only perceive this request as an order, and couldn't stand the idea of blindly obeying a guy he barely knew, and those even if the idea excited him all the more.</p><p> </p><p>Ian stood up and walked slowly towards Mickey.</p><p>When he got to his level, he put his hand under his chin before urging him to raise his head.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Mickey didn't sense any animosity or tension in his demeanor and despite his pride, he wanted to obey. He didn't look down, even when Ian released his chin, and took a step back to admire the scene more easily.</p><p> </p><p>Ian wanted to stand there admiring Mickey, over and over again, but the pressure of his jeans against his crotch was starting to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to Mickey, fixed his gaze on his, and put his hand on his arm. He pulled it down to his wrist and, without a word, urged Mickey to withdraw his fingers.</p><p>A feeling of emptiness seized Mickey, and very quickly he gripped Ian's top to pull him towards him, silently ordering Ian to fill the void.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be a little bit more patient... I promised you something and I intend to keep my promise. " Ian said, fully understanding what Mickey wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand on Mickey's chest and pushed him until his back met the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Although impatient to feel Ian inside him, Mickey was not going to say no to this blow job that Ian seemed to want to give him, although a little disappointed by the banality of this promise.</p><p> </p><p>Ian ran his hands over Mickey's skin, sliding them gently under his thighs.</p><p>In a fluid motion, he pulled Mickey closer to him, sliding his buttocks off the bed and generating a little scream of panic in the young man, before rocking his legs, drastically bringing Mickey's privacy closer to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Too disturbed by what Ian had just done, Mickey didn't have time to react before the young Gallagher placed his mouth on him and penetrated him with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey felt his stomach tighten. He gripped the sheets tightly.</p><p>The pleasure he felt was totally different from what he had felt before. Similar, but totally different, and so good he couldn't tell Ian to stop, or even say a word.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Ian's tongue come to him, and stroke him from the inside as if he was going to devour him.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling an orgasm growing inside him, he tried to move one of his hands to grab his cock, and stroke it just enough to cum, but his position prevented movement.</p><p> </p><p>Ian could feel Mickey shaking beneath him as his moans filled the room.</p><p>He knew he was about to cum, and was in a similar state himself.</p><p>With each of his movements, his jeans rubbed a little more against his crotch, painfully swollen by the show that Mickey had offered him.</p><p> </p><p>But he was too fascinated by the idea of coming without even touching himself and doing the same to Mickey, to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey tried again to move his hand but to no avail. He had only one thing on his mind, to come, and this goal seemed so near and so far at the same time. </p><p>Even though the pleasure he was feeling right now made him feel like he was losing his mind, he couldn't see how he could make it through without being able to touch himself.</p><p> </p><p>And as if Ian had decided to prove to him that he was totally wrong, he pulled him a little closer, pressing his hands against his skin and thrusting his tongue inside him until Mickey cum hard against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up in the early hours of the morning, it took only a few seconds for Ian to get the memories of the night to fill his mind, and a few more seconds to notice Mickey's absence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't understand why the young man had left but tried to reassure himself by telling himself that it was only to hide the truth from his sister.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his pants and boxer shorts to the floor.</p><p>He stopped dead when he felt the fabric touch his crotch and looked down, unfortunately, to confirm the reasons for this unpleasant sensation.</p><p> </p><p>After watching Mickey and literally eating him, he had cum against the fabric of his boxers, and the clothing still had traces of it.</p><p> </p><p>On closer inspection, his jeans and shirt weren't much better, and there was every reason Mandy would understand at a glance that he hadn't spent the night alone, eliciting a lot of questions he couldn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled on his jeans and shirt, wincing, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone on the way home.</p><p> </p><p>If he'd had the idea to ask Mickey for his number the day before, he could have texted him about when he had been home, and what he had told Mandy and Tom, and to align with his story. Unfortunately, he would be forced to improvise, hoping he wouldn't make a mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Like nothing ever happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian slowly opened the apartment door, trying to keep as little noise as possible. He wasn't planning on pretending he had come back home in the middle of the night because he knew beforehand that no one would believe it. But still hoped to manage to reach his room to change before meeting everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, his bedroom was the first room accessible upon entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had no trouble getting in quickly before being seen by someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the early hour, Mandy's screams were already echoing throughout the apartment, and the thin walls didn't stop anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey How much maple syrup are you going to add?!? It will be inedible! It won't be surprising if you die of diabetes. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop bawling. I like it sweet. That's it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian checked his reflection in the mirror and, satisfied, quietly left his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Mandy nor Tom had seen him again after he left the restaurant, so they wouldn't know he had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who would have had this information was Mickey, but Ian doubted he would say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the front door and closed it unceremoniously, pretending to arrive right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing her friend's presence, Mandy looked for an ally in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian! Tell him he can't add that much maple syrup. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Mandy's encouragement, Ian remained silent, too disturbed by Mickey's presence next to him after last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey just rolled his eyes, as if nothing had happened, confusing the young Gallagher even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're coming home alone, Ian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian jumped when he heard Tom's voice behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Tom, you scared the hell out of me. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom laughed at Ian's reaction and walked around him to pour himself a coffee, kissing Mandy as he passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's amazing, you go out a lot, but you never bring anyone home. Anyway, I guess if you don't come home until now, you probably had a good evening... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy banged her fist against Tom's arm, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Ian couldn't honestly answer, she had already asked her boyfriend several times not to ask such questions, while hoping that his friend would one-day trust Tom enough to finally tell him the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't like that Ian felt pressured into making up a fake life, but that far too many people wanted for him. And even if it wasn't Tom's fault, she couldn't help but resent him for hustling Ian so often with his questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucked Gallagher?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry, Mandy automatically slapped the back of her brother's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian froze in place, impressed with Mickey's acting and his cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing him, it was as if nothing had happened between them the day before when he was sure anyone could see the panic on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?!? Was it worth it to abandon your sister to find someone to fuck with? " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy hoped to succeed in diverting the discussion from Ian. And if she could make her brother feel guilty in the process that would be a bonus that she wouldn't deny herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't suppress a satisfied smile as he thought back to the night before. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see his sister again for a while and that he had to enjoy every moment with her, he didn't regret his choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had passed out in his lover's arms after several rounds that had worn him out, before quietly returning to his sister's house in the last hours of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of staying with this guy a little longer had been very tempting, but then a terrible doubt had torn and prompted him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thought he heard him say his name when he had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that he had been able to calm himself down a bit, he was sure it was just a figment of his mind since there was simply no way this guy would know him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian walked around Mickey and Mandy, not without glancing over at the young man, and poured himself a large cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the plan for today?” He asked, hoping to drive away any further questions about the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting the reproving gaze of Mandy Mickey narrowly suppressed a derogatory remark towards Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had nothing against the idea of spending more time with him, it was astonishing that the young man had nothing better to do than hang out with them the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that her brother would only bitch all day if she imposed an intensive visiting schedule on him again, Mandy had opted for quite different activities for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought we could stay here and watch a movie..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian liked the idea very much but regretted that it drastically diminished his chances of meeting up alone with Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what the future of their relationship would be like, but couldn't imagine letting Mickey go without a chance to see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love this program! So much better than yesterday!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy sent her fist to meet her brother's arm, who retaliated by kicking her under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time are you leaving Mickey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey turned to Tom, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn't figure out how his sister can love him, or put into words what was pissing him off so much about Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait to see me leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom didn't know what to say. Whatever he said and whatever he did, Mickey seemed to hate him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that his friend was in trouble, Ian decided to come to his rescue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that the case with all of us?" He asked with a mocking smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days earlier he would never have allowed himself such a remark to a Milkovich, but the nights spent with Mickey had altered his judgment somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impressed by Ian's nerve, Mickey answered him with a bombastic middle finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure, things would have been easier if Mandy had dated Ian. At least if he took out of the equation, the dangerous attraction he felt for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mandy had suggested, they had spent the day playing video games, and watching movies, and had had enough beer and pizza delivered to feed a regiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to what Mickey thought, Tom had turned out to be a rather gifted player. Or at least he was very motivated to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On several occasions Ian had lost stupidly for lack of attention, taking more interest in Mickey than in the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours had passed far too quickly for his liking, quickly bringing him closer to the young man's departure without having managed to discuss with him face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had tried several times to get Mickey to join him in a secluded room but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what had to happen, happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey gathered his few things in his bag and threw it in the passenger seat of his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to Ian and Tom with a simple nod and hesitated for a second to hug Mandy, before simply ruffling her hair and wishing her well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had been honest with his feelings, he would have confessed to her that he was going to miss her and that he hoped to see her again soon, but he knew that his chances of being able to come back were very slim and that making such a confession would only make the situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled into his seat and cranked the engine, letting his gaze meet Ian's in the rearview mirror, realizing that there might not be just Mandy he would think of for the next few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, assholes!” He screeched before storming off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't suppress a growl as he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was both upset that he had had this dream again and disappointed that he couldn't immediately return to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been several weeks since he got back from his little trip, and he still couldn't get the two redheads he had met there from his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure technically there were more than two, but Tom didn't really matter, just like the first guy he had met there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On several occasions, he had met the mysterious redhead in his dreams to relive their nights together once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if that wasn't enough to confuse him, he had found himself saying Ian's name during these same dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that the two men looked alike, even their voices. But Mickey was totally convinced, with supporting evidence that they were indeed two different men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn't stop his brain from playing tricks on him in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that he couldn't spend the day in his bed, he got up, took off his underpants, and threw them on the floor among many other dirty clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was aware that his sister was not the maid of their family, he bitterly regretted that she was no longer there to make their house presentable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew perfectly well how to operate the washing machine, but also knew that Terry didn't appreciate his boys taking care of the housework which he thought was women's work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only one pair of clean pants left, and knowing they wouldn't wash on their own, Mickey vowed to use his father's next outing to wash as many clothes as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of his room, his gaze immediately fell on Iggy's face, still visibly pissed off from their meeting the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no trouble recognizing his brother since the latter wore the same clothes over and over again and had very visible tattoos. Unfortunately, he had a lot more trouble with the people who hung out with Iggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had passed his brother the night before and had no trouble recognizing him. However, he had been unable to recognize the young woman by his side, annoying the latter and placing Iggy in a difficult position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he didn't necessarily have the most outgoing physique and style, Iggy seemed to collect girlfriends, at least if Mickey could call them that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that they wouldn't be with him long, Mickey never tried to remember them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the last one seemed to last in time, and had taken badly the fact of not being recognized by the brother of her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew Iggy had all the right to be upset, Mickey wasn't going to apologize. Firstly because a Milkovich did not apologize. And secondly, because even with all his will, it would have been impossible for him to recognize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he had seen her she was blonde, but the night before she had hair as black as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Iggy hadn't been lying and it was the same girl he'd brought home a few weeks earlier, that meant she changed her hair color more often than Iggy changed his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Mickey decided that attacking was the best defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his gaze fixed on Iggy, and pretended to be just as pissed off as he was before growling a simple "what?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of your bullshit, I almost got dumped?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his eyes. Even though he knew he was responsible for the situation, his brother's melodramatic tone was disproportionate to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean there ain't no other bitch in the area who agreed to suck your dick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pissed off, Iggy raised his fist, ready to strike his brother to make him regret his words, but stopped dead noticing out of the corner of his eye, Terry getting up from the sofa he had been counting on for several hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was angry with Mickey, as much for the day before, as for what he said now, but he knew that it was better to avoid this kind of argument in front of Terry so as not to make the situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to yell like?!? I can no longer sleep peacefully in my own house. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey and Iggy apologized, lowering their heads, aware that it was best not to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badly awake Terry walked with difficulty towards the kitchen, risking on several occasions to collapse on the floor tripping over an empty can lying on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the fridge wide, and finding nothing to eat there, growled even harder at his sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is this fridge empty?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Pa, I'm going to go buy some stuff to fill it up." Promised Mickey hoping that it calms Terry a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stock up on beer! There's nothing more to drink! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey simply nodded and waited until his father had gone to the bathroom before turning to Iggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still seemed so pissed off, but luckily a lot less motivated to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey walked past him without a word. He wasn't planning on apologizing, at least not in words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he hated to admit it, he loved his family, at least outside of Terry. And he didn't want Iggy to hold a grudge against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still have cigarettes or should I buy you a pack?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have- Buy me in several packages! You owe me that! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so." Grumbled Mickey as he left the house, ignoring the happy little smile Iggy was showing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I want to see you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kash &amp; Grab wasn't the closest grocery store, but the owner was scared enough of Mickey's reputation to let him leave with whatever he wanted without paying, which automatically made it the favorite store of the young Milkovich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey tried to remember everything he needed to buy as he walked through the back alleys of the store and stopped dead when he noticed someone in front of him staring straight at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger was tall, obviously well built, and his hair a bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey immediately looked away, hoping his reaction didn't sound like a sign of weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never shuddered at a simple hair color before but now knew too much red to be indifferent to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The odds that it could be the club guy or Tom were almost nil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most logical possibility would be that it was a foreigner with the same hair color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second biggest possibility was that the man in front of him was none other than Ian Gallagher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew his family lived nearby, and while Mandy didn't come back to spend time in Chicago on the weekends, that didn't mean Ian didn't either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't bothered to memorize specific points of Ian's anatomy during his stay with his sister, or at least not useful things that would allow him to recognize the young man so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey continued to cram the items he planned to “buy” into the box he'd picked up from the store entrance, and out of the corner of his eye noticed the redhead approaching him dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refusing to run away, Mickey turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want from me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey watched him check around and instinctively moved back as the man leaned over to put his mouth inches from his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why every time we bump into each other do I feel like you've forgotten who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey felt his heart race. Hearing this voice and this reflection, the memory of the stranger from the bar was obvious to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this voice sounded like Ian's as well. Come to think of it, the two men had a voice far too similar for Mickey to be able to rely on that alone to tell them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, even if that voice could be Ian's, the young man had no reason to make that remark, and surely wouldn't have the nerve, the stupidity to approach him that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stuck his hand to the man's chest and forced him to pull back before Kash noticed the dangerous situation they were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned to the cash register, where Kash was staring into the magazine in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. He didn't see anything... "</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do something like that again and I kill you!" Mickey growled, hoping his voice didn't carry too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to see you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's done, now back off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I mean…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey felt himself looked at from head to toe, and he couldn't deny the interest he also had in seeing each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what this guy was doing here and knew how dangerous seeing him again could be, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not after the nights, he spent dreaming about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me your phone." Mickey ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the phone in hand, he entered an address in Google before returning the smartphone to its owner. The temptation to give him his number was great, but the fear of being caught because of it was all the more so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was already playing big by seeing again this guy so close to home, but also knew he would bitterly regret his decision if he did not meet him tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meet me there at 11pm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter? You'll already be in bed like an old man? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting a chuckle in response, Mickey picked up his groceries and strode towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past Kash, and stared at him, ready to hit him at the slightest remark. Fortunately for him, and for Kash, the latter remained perfectly silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either he hadn't noticed a thing, or he was just faking it, it was fine with Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian couldn't suppress a big smile as he watched Mickey leave the store. Firstly because it allowed him to ogle him, and God the spectacle was beautiful. And second, because he knew he would see him again very soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Mickey through the window, Ian couldn't help but come to talk with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd ditched Mandy for the weekend to celebrate Fiona's birthday, and even though he initially vowed not to approach the young Milkovich, he just couldn't resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that approaching him was dangerous. If anyone saw them together, they would have a really bad time. But it was impossible to resist such a temptation, especially after having thought of him so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was delighted with the meeting and the rest of their program, Ian could not overlook the feeling that had seized him again when he had faced Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again the young man had ignored his presence until he forced him to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time again, he had had the unpleasant feeling of not being recognized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Mickey didn't recognize him after their first meet in this club's bathroom could be understanding, but that he didn't recognize him after the night they spent together at that motel and the two days spent by Mandy didn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mechanically, Ian had grabbed a packet of chips next to him, pummeling it with his fingertips as he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His intensive studies had not left him much time to think more about the reason for Mickey's behavior, however, his brain a little clouded by the stupid telenovelas that Mandy watched endlessly in their living room, had come to a conclusion as crazy as it was surprisingly plausible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Mickey had multiple personalities? The Mickey Milkovich that everyone knew and the one who assumed his homosexuality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he knew it was medically possible, Ian also knew that these cases were rare and that it was far more likely that Mickey just had really bad attention or doing it on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know you have to pay it?" Kash asked in an amused tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian turned to him, and following his gaze, looked down at the crumpled packet of crisps he still held in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and walked over to the cash register to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't afford to be looked down on by Kash, not when he regularly allowed his family to shop on credit at his store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew very well why the shopkeeper was being so generous with them, and even though Ian wasn't going to respond to his advances, he still wasn't planning on destroying all of Kash's hopes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you should stay away from the Milkoviches…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian hated that paternalistic tone Kash used with him. And he hated the smugness he sounded, even more, when he talked about Mickey or Mandy without actually knowing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I'll be careful.” Ian said, keeping to himself the fact of living with one of those bad Milkoviches and of intending to sleep with another Milkovich tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew he was playing a dangerous game and that seeing this guy again only put him in greater danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that there was not much risk to cross someone near the meeting place he had chosen, but that wasn't enough to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had failed to recognize this redhead earlier, and now he was freaking out about making a mistake and revealing one of his dangerous secrets to a complete stranger, or worst, to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having no plans to see him again, he hadn't really tried to memorize characteristic details as he did with people he met regularly. And his resemblance to Ian didn't help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing looked more like a redhead than a redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't count on things like freckles being there since they both had them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, there were many details that could help Mickey recognize his stranger among others, but only if all were naked, which seemed impractical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tattoo on his sides could help a lot, and other details of his anatomy could also be a most helpful clue, though Mickey doubted he would ever need to recognize this man from the curve of his buttocks or the monstrous dick he hid in his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Mickey let himself go to imagine how Ian could look under his clothes and if his body closely or far resembled this man's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had thought of him several times in his dreams when he found his stranger, mixing the identities of the two men as if they were one, confusing and fascinating him even more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. All the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian double-checked the address Mickey had given him to make sure he was heading to the right place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving home without arousing suspicion as Fiona's birthday party was in full swing had been complicated, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming home very rarely, many of his siblings saw this weekend as a way to spend as much time as possible with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally he would have liked the idea, but unfortunately for them, the opportunity to sleep with Mickey Milkovich was more enticing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't suppress a big smile when he saw Mickey pacing under the bleachers, obviously as nervous and in a hurry as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Ian would have taken all his time to hide his feelings and desires as well as possible since he knew they could put him in a weak position. But this meeting was nothing normal. And the thought of being able to sleep with Mickey Milkovich again soon made Ian forget everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the footsteps behind him, Mickey turned his head. And as usual, he scanned the man in front of him for any distinguishing mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was waiting for a tall redhead and it was a tall redhead who was showing up, but you can never be too careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching his level, Ian immediately grabbed Mickey to kiss him, unable to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey tried to struggle at first, but quickly the fear was crushed by a much different feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey didn't usually kiss men he fuck with, but after sharing a few kisses with this guy he was ready to review his judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt guided back and let it go until his back came up against the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian pulled his head back just enough to keep Mickey from kissing him and staring at the young man. Then leaned towards young Milkovich's neck to rest his mouth on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly opened his lips, and slowly stroked Mickey's skin with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt him at first reluctant and ready to push him away at any moment, but quickly the tension was gone, and Mickey clung to him harder, letting out small moans of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you so much ... I thought about you so much ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Ian knew he should have kept those words to himself. He knew it was dangerous to be so sincere so quickly, and especially with Mickey Milkovich, but he couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you so much, Mickey ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words shocked Mickey and automatically pushed him back with all his might, knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian looked at him in disbelief and noticed the fear reflected on Mickey's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian tried to get up to join Mickey, but the latter stepped back further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was terrified. He was convinced he had never given this guy his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey what is-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey gripped his collar before he could finish his sentence and squeezed it between his fingers, ordering him to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind desperately searched for a logical reason for this guy to know his first name, but every conclusion he came up with, terrorized him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Mickey growled, throwing his fist into Ian's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blow knocked Ian to the ground, and by automatism the young Gallagher had grabbed Mickey while falling, making him fall in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mick-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian parried another hit from Mickey and before Mickey could react, straddled him, locking his wrists tightly to keep him from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop hitting me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey tried to pull away, but feeling the fingers around his wrists tighten more with each attempt, he finally gave up on the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asked in a barely audible voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian froze, dumbfounded at Mickey's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to sleep with men who didn't know anything about him, not even his first name, but he didn't think he would find himself in such a situation with Mickey, especially after spending several days and nights with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His theory of multiple personalities reminded him, and he loosened his hands a bit around Mickey's wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though this theory still seemed so crazy, it at least could have the merit of explaining how after spending so much time together, Mickey still didn't seem to recognize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He totally released young Milkovich's wrists and stood up, leaving him free to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's me… Ian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey felt his heart stop dead. Of course, that was one of the possibilities that had come to his mind, but hearing it for real terrified him even more than he had imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mick-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey yelled unable to take the situation any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had tried many times to figure out how to react if someone happened to find out his secret, but now that someone did, he didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered thinking he could make the problem go away by simply make disappear the unlucky person who has found out his secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew he couldn't do such a thing to Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even if he didn't see himself getting rid of him for good, he couldn't let him go as he pleased, for fear of telling someone what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey's mind was all the more muddled, as if it was Ian in front of him, it meant that the last two times it was him too, and that he knew really too much about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian didn't know what to say or what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of his words seemed to make the situation worse. He turned his head to the path he had used a few minutes before, wondering if he should leave to give Mickey some time and space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the young man about to leave, panic took hold of Mickey, causing him to forget all his doubts and making him confess almost against his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't recognize faces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian stood still for a few seconds before finally turning his head to Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it was now too late to turn back, Mickey decided to take a chance and try to trust Ian, even though his whole body and mind were screaming at him to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't recognize faces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian found it hard to believe Mickey's words, even after hearing them a second time. However, he did not see why Mickey would invent such a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, if he thought about it a little bit, it could explain a lot of things, including his attitude towards him each time they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is it possible?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the doctor here! All I know is that I was normal, and the next day I wasn't. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey took a step back, glancing quickly around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still found it hard to imagine saying such words in front of Ian, and the fear he felt put him on the defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he hoped for it with all his heart, he couldn't see why Ian would help him by keeping this a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't recognize faces?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many times I have to tell you?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey hated his illness, and now that he was talking about it out loud with someone, he hated his situation even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like one of his handicapped people his father constantly laughed at and hated to seem as weak and dependent as them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even Mandy's or Iggy's? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian couldn't understand why Mickey would lie to him about such a subject, but his statement sounded so crazy he couldn't believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing he was on the verge of a breakdown, unable to respond without letting his emotions speak, Mickey just stared at Ian with a dark gaze, instinctively prompting Ian to apologize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he still found it hard to come to terms with the idea that as he said Mickey couldn't recognize faces, it all made more sense if he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone else knows?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if awakened by fear, Mickey pulled himself together and walked over to Ian, looking threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you tell someone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian couldn't deny the fear Mickey inspired in him right now, completely erasing the confidence gained from the moments they had shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Mickey could be dangerous, and he easily understood that he could go far to protect such an important secret, however, a tiny voice inside him kept telling him that everything would be fine and even though it sounded completely crazy, he decided to trust his instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm already keeping one of your secrets, so keeping a second shouldn't be too complicated.” He said with all the conviction he could show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey winced as he thought once again of how dangerous Ian was. The young man knew his two biggest secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two secrets that could in an instant condemn him to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hard for Ian to notice that Mickey was still confused by the situation, and even though he instinctively wanted to hug him, he suspected it wouldn't help, quite the contrary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the floor, hoping his demeanor would help Mickey calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his phone out of his pocket and was relieved to find it intact despite the multiple times he had landed on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you doing!?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down. I'm just looking for something on Google. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey wasn't used to blindly trusting anyone, especially someone outside of his family, but there was something about Ian's attitude that made him trust him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for the young Gallagher to find the name of Mickey's disease and at the same time have proof that it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly scanned the first articles offered by the search engine before focusing again on Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are prosopagnosic, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so…" Mickey muttered, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never managed to remember the name of this stupid disease correctly, or more precisely, had never wanted to remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you recognize people if you can't see their faces?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see them, just can't recognize them,” Mickey said, sitting down a few paces from Ian, a little more relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian being silent, Mickey realized he was waiting for further explanation from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can describe a face like everyone else. I just can't identify someone from their face… I usually recognize people by their voices, the way they talk, or by their tattoos… But I have to see them a few times to do that. If I see someone more than once in the same day I might remember them from their clothes, but they shouldn't change them. And if I run into people I know but not in places they should be, I probably wouldn't recognize them. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Mandy, or Iggy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian knew that with each question Mickey could get angry again, but he still needed too much to understand to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Iggy, it’s easy. He always wears the same clothes, and when I meet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>someone mechanically I look at their hands to see if there are any tattoos..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't quite put words to what made him open up to Ian so much. But now that he had started talking, he felt like he couldn't stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Mandy, it's more annoying. She changes her clothes and hair color every two days. Looks like she's doing it on purpose, just to piss me off. The only thing that helps me recognize her is that she spends her life yelling at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian couldn't suppress a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why you growled at me every time you saw me? Because you didn't recognize me? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Mickey mumbled, carefully avoiding Ian's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's why you didn't react when we met Mandy after sleeping together in the bathroom at this club?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Facing the brutal reality, Mickey blush brutally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had slept with Ian without knowing his name and had spent a good part of the next day with him as if nothing had happened, before sleeping with him again the next night, and once again spending the day by his side as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian burst out laughing at Mickey's embarrassment, who immediately recovered and glared at him, this time without much success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I get a tattoo on my fingers like Iggy?" Ian asked with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure that's a good idea for a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medecine studient." Ian corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the same thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian knew that what he was about to do was risky and that he had a good chance of getting hit again, but the temptation was too great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Mickey's arm to pull him close and force him to climb onto his knees, fixing his gaze on his before kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey pulled away fairly quickly, but without animosity. Even though he still couldn't quite understand why he wanted to trust Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me what to do so you can recognize me... Because I really want to see you again and it might be complicated if you can't figure out who I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got balls to talk to me like that, Gallagher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I've proven that fact to you before." Ian said relieved not to have received Mickey's fist in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter just rolled his eyes, torn between exasperation and amusement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chain bracelet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian has found a way to help Mickey easily recognize him and he can't wait to see him again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian and Mickey had been chatting all night, and although Ian was a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to sleep with Mickey as he hoped, he had no real regrets. </p><p>He had learned a lot about Mickey and had even managed to convince him to meet him again, which almost sounds like a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he hadn't been able to sleep all night, having only returned home in the early hours of the morning, Ian had enough energy to stay awake for a whole week, much to the dismay of his brother with whom he had to spend the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you drag me here?!? Couldn't we go see a movie instead of shopping? I need to sit down! "</p><p> </p><p>"I promise to find you somewhere to sit very soon, but first I have something to buy."</p><p> </p><p>Lip rolled his eyes and looked around distractedly for a seat to collapse on. He was suffering from a huge hangover and felt like he could puke his breakfast anytime.</p><p> </p><p>Ian wasn't the kind of guy to wear or even gift bracelets, necklaces, or rings, yet he had dragged him into this jewelry store as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that supposed to be a gift?” Asked Lip, intrigued by his brother's attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's for me." Ian said before questioning the seller.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to have my first name engraved on it."</p><p> </p><p>Lip frowned, mixed between surprise and incomprehension.</p><p>He had always found men wandering with a curb chain on their wrist utterly stupid, displaying their names as if they were about to forget it at any moment without this thing.</p><p>According to him, it was no different from the medals people gave to dogs, and he didn't understand how his brother could fall so low.</p><p> </p><p>Ian paid the seller and watched him disappear into the backroom to engrave the jewel.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Lip was currently judging him, and he fully understood why.</p><p> </p><p>He shared his take on men wearing curb-chain but was willing to overcome the ridicule if it solved his problem.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few minutes for the seller to engrave the few letters and come back to Ian to show him the result.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." He asserted, reaching out, prompting the seller to tie the bracelet to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lip sighed and moved closer to his brother to look over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you afraid of forgetting your own name?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian shoved him back and walked out the door after once again thanking the vendor.</p><p>He didn't have to turn around to know that Lip was right behind him, a stupid smile plastered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You just have to tell yourself this is part of a gay sex game ..."</p><p> </p><p>Lip stopped immediately.</p><p>Even though he knew his brother was gay and didn't have any problem with it either, he hated imagining his little brother sleeping with other men.</p><p> </p><p>Ian had once explained to him that he found the idea of a guy sleeping with a woman just as sick, but Lip was not convinced by the comparison.</p><p>Since this discussion, they had a tacit agreement between them, to no longer give the slightest detail about their sexual relationship so as not to disturb the other.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that Ian was only doing this to piss him off, Lip banged his fist against his brother's shoulder in revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Ian was amused by his brother's reaction but preferred to keep silent, for fear of rekindling Lip's interest in this new jewel.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been impossible for him to find a valid excuse for it without at the same time revealing Mickey's secrets. And faced with the consequences that would entail, he could well put up with a few teasing instead.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, Ian continued to walk forward without really paying attention to what was going on around them, only coming to his senses when he felt Lip grabbing the back of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Change sidewalk."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Mickey and Iggy a few feet in front of them, Ian easily understood the reasons for his brother's agitation and questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe them money?"</p><p> </p><p>“You insult my intelligence. You have to be stupid to borrow money from the Milkoviches. It would even be the opposite if I count all the exams I took for Mickey and he still hasn't paid me for. "</p><p> </p><p>"Why avoid them then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Frank owes them money, and you know them, they don't care who they have to beat up to get what they want ..."</p><p> </p><p>Lip turned his head towards Mickey and Iggy, hoping that they were still far enough away to give them time to flee, unfortunately, their eyes seemed already fixed on them, leaving them very little chance of getting out without damage.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Frank!” Lip growled, vowing to make his father pay somehow for the beating he was about to take through his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hated feeling watched, especially when he didn't know who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Two guys were stopped a few yards in front of them, and he could feel their gaze steadily on him.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the color of one of them’s hair, he felt his heart race. Ian wasn't the only redhead in town, but he couldn't help but think of himself the moment he passed one. And given the other's look and hair, it might have been Lip, confirming that the first man was indeed Ian.</p><p> </p><p>Automatically, his gaze fell on the redhead's hands, searching for tattoos he knew were not there. </p><p>He frowned seeing a bracelet he had never noticed on Ian, and as if Ian was reading his mind, he turned his arm a little, revealing the letters engraved on the metal.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked up, noticed the small smile Ian was barely trying to hide and did his best not to smile too.</p><p> </p><p>“Gallagher! We need to talk! ” Iggy growled beside him, pointing his hand at Lip.</p><p> </p><p>The latter left running, immediately chased by Iggy.</p><p> </p><p>Ian mimicked his brother, heading off in a different direction, and only stopped running when he saw no one around him other than Mickey who had been chasing him.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems Frank owes you some money ..."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey continued to walk towards Ian, amused by the confidence he was showing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. By chance, you don't know where he is? ”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what that asshole does… But if I see him, I promise to call you."</p><p> </p><p>"And why would you do that to your father?" Mickey questioned, now just a few steps from Ian.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I don't care about that jerk. And then maybe I'll get a reward..."</p><p> </p><p>Ian gently rolled his lower lip between his teeth, leaving Mickey in no doubt what kind of reward he was considering.</p><p> </p><p>The young Milkovich quickly checked around that no one could spy on them, and reassured, leaned closer to Ian, letting Ian kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>He freed himself, however, feeling the hands of young Gallagher descend dangerously towards his ass.</p><p>He wasn't averse to a few thrills but didn't want to take unnecessary risks when someone could surprise them at any time.</p><p>He put his fingers on Ian's wrist, gently stroking the metal of the bracelet until he saw the engraving appear in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did anyone tell you you were an idiot?" He questioned without malice.</p><p> </p><p>“An idiot would have gone straight to tattooing without thinking about it twice. Here, on the contrary, is a brilliant idea… ”</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Still an idiot for me." Mickey asserted before grabbing Ian's top and pulling him to him for a quick, almost chaste, kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Now leave before I change my mind."</p><p> </p><p>Although he didn't want to leave, Ian walked towards the main road. He turned to question Mickey just before being out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it still good for tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I would be there so I would be there." Mickey growled.</p><p> </p><p>Ian smirked and ran out of the alley, eager to see Mickey again as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Lip had managed to escape Iggy, but not without effort.</p><p>He had come home exhausted and had thought he would find his brother in a similar state. </p><p>But unlike him, Ian seemed perfectly calm, slumped quietly on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table, soda in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You manage to get rid of Mickey?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian just nodded, trying the best he could to suppress the small smile that Lip's question had brought to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Lip sighed and slumped beside his brother, exhausted from his run.</p><p> </p><p>"If I run into Frank before the Milkoviches, I kill him."</p><p> </p><p>“You can't kill Frank… Many have tried before you. He's worse than a cockroach. I think he's immortal! "</p><p> </p><p>"It would hurt my ass if that asshole was truly immortal."</p><p> </p><p>Ian put his can to his mouth to take a sip before asking.</p><p> </p><p>“You still want to go to the movies?”</p><p> </p><p>“And risk meeting Iggy or Mickey again? No thanks! Tell me about your new student life... It will pass the time. "</p><p> </p><p>Too tired to go to the kitchen, Lip grabbed Ian's can, to steal a sip from it.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to talk about? There is nothing really exciting."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to make me believe that by studying medicine and living with a Milkovich you have nothing to talk about? Like, isn't a single guy on campus you like? ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian shook his head. It wasn't really lying to Lip to tell him that no guys on campus interested him. There was someone, but Mickey had nothing to do with the campus.</p><p> </p><p>“Even that guy? This teacher? ”</p><p> </p><p>"What?!?" Ian growled repulsed by Lip's question.</p><p> </p><p>The only teacher Ian had told his brother about was Andrew Abbott, Tom's father, and the idea that Lip could imagine him interested in Andrew was surreal.</p><p> </p><p>Ian had met Andrew a few days before school started when he still had enough time to have fun rather than study.</p><p>The name of the bar where this meeting had taken place left no doubt as to Andrew's sexual preferences.</p><p> </p><p>Not being at all interested in each other, they had only talked for a few minutes, but that was enough for them to remember each other when they had met again on the first day of school.</p><p> </p><p>Panicked, Andrew had asked Ian to come to see him in his office, and before he even asked for anything, Ian had promised him not to say anything about their first meet.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment he didn't know much about Andrew and his situation, but he suspected that meeting one of his future students in a gay club was not part of his plans.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had seemed immediately relieved by Ian's words and had confessed to him that he didn't want to divulge certain information concerning his private life to the other teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Over the days as a teacher and student, the two had grown closer, and soon Ian had become Andrew's confidant.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had lived for many years before he even admitted to being gay to himself. And when he finally dared to admit it, he was already married and the father of a little boy.</p><p> </p><p>No longer able to bear to live in a lie, he had told his wife everything, hoping that she would understand his reasons for asking for a divorce.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, rather than accept the situation, she had refused outright the idea that her husband could love men. </p><p>She had threatened to kill herself if he left her, loathing the idea of anyone around them hearing the news.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had not believed his wife capable of such a thing, and she had sadly proved him wrong by ending her life soon after.</p><p> </p><p>From that day on, Andrew had never imagined coming out for fear that his son would react like his mother.</p><p>He had decided to live in hiding, refusing any official relationship and only sharing his secret with strangers for one night.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Ian had become friends with Tom, without ceasing to see Andrew. He secretly hoped to help his friend to come out, even though he, himself, wasn't able to do so yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Andrew is my friend's father, and my teacher."</p><p> </p><p>“Like that could stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Lip! Of the two of us, you're the only one who fuck with one of your teachers! ”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you're better? You dated Steve's dad. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian wasn't sure what to respond to Lip. It was true that he hadn't really made the best partner choices in his youth, and that Ned had probably been the worst of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So is there someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Lip found it hard to imagine his brother being totally chaste, even with the many hours he had to spend studying.</p><p>He had no idea what a gay might find attractive in a man, but he was convinced his brother could only have success.</p><p> </p><p>“There's someone, but it's nothing serious just yet. And don't count on me to tell you more. If I told you his name I would have to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lip smiled broadly. Even though he suspected that Ian was serious and wasn't going to name him, he was glad he had someone in his life. </p><p>And noticing the smile on his little brother's face, he really hoped this guy was a good person.</p><p> </p><p>"But if you want me to give you details of our sex life I can…"</p><p> </p><p>As Ian had expected, Lip winced in disgust before putting his hands over his ears to make sure he couldn't hear anything, amusing his brother all the more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It's just a goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian had driven to the town border and parked in a vacant lot, far from any habitation. He went down and checked again that no one was around, convinced that it was better to be too careful than not enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had to leave soon if he wanted to get a decent night's sleep after driving home, but he had something far more important to do than sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only had to wait a few minutes to see another car park next to his and to see Mickey get out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost waited.” Affirmed Ian, feigning annoyance he was far from feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Gallagher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed Mickey's top and pulled him close to kiss him before stepping forward enough to let the young man wrap his arms around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here or in the car?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically, I have the choice between to do it on gravel that will hurt my ass or in a super small space where I would hit my head every two seconds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Otherwise you can always come with me to my place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian immediately regretted his offer when Mickey pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're not a couple, Ian. I have no reason to come to your place. " Mickey snapped, hating himself a little more with each word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to be hard on Ian, but he also knew that they couldn't officially be a couple and that he needed to make Ian understand that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was affected by Mickey's statement, Ian pretended otherwise. He knew he didn't have a lot of time to spend with him, and arguing with Mickey would get them nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend and roommate’s brother, so I think you have reason to come… And if during these visits we both have fun, that’s none of their business.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although very tempted by the idea, Mickey knew that spending time with Ian was dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian pressed his mouth to Mickey's neck, who automatically shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter let out a groan of pleasure, clinging to Ian a little more tightly, and pressing their two bodies together, silently ordering him to act faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come visit us in 2 weeks… I promise, you won't regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop talking Gallagher, your mouth has better to do than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed Mickey firmly by the waist and guided him to the back of the car before opening the door and inviting him to enter. Which Mickey did without resistance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay down on the bench and let Ian undo the tie of his pants and slide them down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Ian had pressed his mouth on his semi, one of his hands between his buttocks as he gripped the base of his dick with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian gently ran his lips along Mickey's member, licking it with his tongue as he pressed his fingertips to Mickey's privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back of his car wasn't the most comfortable, but that wasn't going to stop him, especially now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing Mickey more and more excited, he caressed his erection one last time with a flick of his tongue before pulling his head back, keeping only his hand to stroke it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped as close to young Milkovich's face as possible to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come visit us in 2 weeks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey wanted to order Ian to focus on what he was doing rather than bring up again this stupid idea, but nothing but moans could come out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, you won't regret it…” Ian assured before lying his lips on Mickey's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to gently moving his fingers back and forth inside him, and bent them inside Mickey, stroking him tirelessly from within until he found the exact spot he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please." He whispered again as he climbed back down to his crotch, kissing his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...” He repeated again, his mouth against Mickey's erection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to think properly, Mickey simply growled an "ok" between moans, hoping Ian would finally focus on him rather than waste his time arguing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having finally got what he wanted, Ian was now determined to give Mickey everything he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey and Ian had both got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was out of the car, eager to get back before anyone wondered where he had been. While Ian was sitting in the back seat, both legs out of the car, trying to pick up his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you in two weeks?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I owe you nothing Gallagher."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You promised." Ian pointed out, intentionally omitting the more than questionable reasons of this promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't count. It was under duress. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shuddered when he saw a big smile spread across Ian's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one except Ian was able to keep his composure in front of him so much and even scarier, that smile almost made Mickey want to calm down and talk calmly among civilized adults.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost!  Mickey Milkovich was not a civilized adult, he was a man who knew what he wanted and what he didn't want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Duress… Do you really think I could make a Milkovich do something or say something he doesn't want?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was proud of his repartee, and eagerly awaited Mickey's response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he knew Mickey was used to being obeyed, Ian had no intention of giving up so easily. And he was ready to take Mickey's punches if necessary, even if he hoped it wouldn't come to that end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although it seemed impossible, Ian's smile widened even more, quickly contaminating Mickey who did his best not to appear as happy as the young Gallagher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you're smart?!?” Mickey growled in an attempt to preserve some of his reputation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian stood up and grabbed Mickey's waist with one arm, sliding the other against his lower back and resting his mouth against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Admit it, you find it really sexy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although a small voice in his head kept telling him that he could afford to stay a few more minutes with Ian, Mickey knew that the longer he stayed, the more the risk of being caught, putting him in danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly pulled himself away from Ian's embrace, and quickly walked back to his car, without a last glance at Ian for fear of being tempted to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still without looking back, he lifted a middle-finger in Ian's direction and growled a "Bye dickhead!" before storming off and running away from this far too tempting man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the entire ride, he couldn't help but think back on Ian's stupid smile and hated the idea of having to disappoint him anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet that was exactly what he was going to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't return to Mandy's, even for a few days. Not if that meant putting Terry on his sister's trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry got into a huge rage when he discovered his daughter's flight and calmed his nerves on all the people who had the misfortune to cross his path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The positive point was that it earned him a brief stint behind bars, leaving Mickey free for a while, allowing him in particular his little trip to Mandy's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The downside was that now that he was back home, he wasn't planning on letting the rest of his kids disappear like the young woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry Milkovich was far from being a good father who cared for his children, but on the contrary, a tyrant, rejoicing in this free labor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than once Mickey dreamed of getting away from Chicago and this monster. But after seeing what his father was capable of doing to those who betrayed him, he couldn't honestly expect to make it out alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If one day he had to leave Terry, he would have to be locked up for life, or six feet underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to choose between the two options, Mickey had a soft spot for the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he knew it was nearly impossible for him to return to visit Ian, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was already dying to do so, even though he had only left him for a few. minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each day seemed worse than the last. Frank managed to escape them over and over again, annoying Terry a little more every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's only breath of fresh air was the stupid texts Ian kept sending him daily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time Mickey pretended he hadn't seen them, but suspected that the “read” mention betrayed him every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lack of response didn't seem to discourage Ian's motivation, quite the contrary given the number of messages he received daily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little by little, and without Mickey having to complain, the tone of the texts had changed to become more provocative, and more direct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Convinced that he should now never open Ian's messages with people around him, Mickey had cut off all notifications on his phone and decided to not look at them until he returned to his room, alone, away from spying eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first message he saw once locked in his room confirmed his intuition and instantly aroused his desire to see Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew he couldn't keep this photo on his cellphone, nor the three others that followed, but he saw no reason to delete them right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Ian had bothered to send them, the least he could do was enjoy them for as long as possible and as best as he could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You care about your father?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sitting on his bed, Ian stared at his anatomy book, but his thoughts were far away from the lessons he had to remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was usually confident, he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't the only one interested in the relationship he hoped to have with Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had sent him a lot of messages and got only a few short responses in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew for a fact that Mickey read all of his messages almost immediately after they were received, but he still hoped for a little more tangible proof than a simple "read". Especially since there was less than a week until the weekend he hoped to see him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had chosen this weekend precisely because he knew Mandy would be busy for a large part of her days, giving them both more free time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and squirmed to pull it out without having to move all of his notes scattered around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea that he immediately forgot when he noticed Mickey's name displayed on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly picked up, too eager to know why he was calling him, but Mickey spoke up before he could say a word, questioning him on a subject that was too uninteresting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know how to get hold of your father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello to you too. I know I told you, you can call me whenever you want, but if it's to talk to me about my dad, maybe I'll change my mind. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know where to find him- No! I have a better idea! If I give you an address you could make him go there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, why do you want me to do that? And second, how would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know man! You just have to tell him that you are there and that you are injured, or that one of your brothers is injured... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you overestimate Frank's love for us. He doesn't care if we get hurt or not... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't give a fuck what you do! Just find something that could get him to go there. I'm texting you the address- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me why first." Ian ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You care about your father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really ... Let's say maybe I'll shed a tear or two if he dies, but other than that I'm not very interested in what happens to him. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first glance, Ian's assertion might have sounded cold, but anyone who had stay with Frank for more than a few hours could understand the almost total disinterest he had in what could happen to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he would surely be sad when Frank died, but also knew that he surely would not witness this "miracle" in his lifetime. Frank was able to survive anything and surely buried them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So if he gets beaten up a bit, you don't mind?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian felt Mickey hesitate, but he finally explained himself after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terry is going to kill me if I don't bring Frank back to him. He doesn't owe him a lot of money, but he's been in this debt for too long and Terry is afraid it will tarnish his reputation. I know that if Terry crosses Frank's path, he will run his nerves on him. And if Frank goes to the address I sent you, then surely there will be enough people for someone to call the cops before Terry kills him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want Terry to get arrested?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me to come for this stupid weekend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You would really do that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad gets beat up, mine gets arrested for a few days and I can take the opportunity to be fucked as much as I want… I think that's a good deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian knew that if he laid it down, he would surely find something bad about what he was about to do. Letting his father get beaten up so he could sleep with his attacker's son was anything but normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ian didn't care. Especially since after everything Frank had done to him, he owed her at least that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When does he have to be there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank's assault had not created much of a stir within the Gallagher family, outside of Frank himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was outraged at the low consideration his family had for him. All the more so after he had, as he liked to remember, done his best to raise his children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had made his father believe that a friend who owed him a large sum of money offered to find him to return it to him in cash and that not being there to pick it up, he needed someone to do it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had planned some arguments ahead of time to convince Frank, but hadn't even needed to use them. Frank's greed was such that he didn't notice any of the inconsistencies in Ian's speech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his attack, Ian had acted as if nothing had happened, knowing full well that none of his siblings would believe what Frank was saying, and that Frank would quickly move on, his memory clouded by alcohol and drugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Mickey had imagined, Frank's assault led to Terry's arrest. Everyone knew he wouldn't stay behind bars for long, but at least just long enough for Mickey to take the opportunity for a little trip to Ian and Mandy's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd called Mandy as soon as the news fell, and had made her happy until Ian reminded her that she had a seminar that weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although a little disappointed, Mandy refused to admit defeat and ordered her brother to come anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had initially thought about asking Tom to stay with Mickey, thinking that Ian wouldn't want to neglect his studies to spend time with his brother. But the young man immediately reminded her that Tom was also a medical student, and that he could find time for his best friend's brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy then happily accepted, genuinely relieved not to have to force her boyfriend to endure too long the presence of her brother and vice versa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She liked Tom very much, and knew he was trying to be liked by Mickey, but she also knew that leaving them both alone was a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the previous time, Mickey had arrived on Friday evening. However, this time he had planned to sleep somewhere other than his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Ian were to meet at the motel where they had spent the night during his previous stay and he was pleasantly surprised when he arrived to find young Gallagher in front of the building waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had pointedly rolled up his sleeves and had crossed his arms across his chest to show off the curb chain he had bought in Chicago, leaving no doubt as to his identity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you wait inside?" Mickey questioned as he got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Gallagher walked over to Mickey, a smile on his face, and gently rested his hand against the back of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Mickey would push him away, and that would probably piss him off, but he had missed him too much to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I tell you it was to see you as soon as possible?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Mickey forced Ian to withdraw his hand and quickly checked around to make sure they were alone in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop. Someone might see us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody knows us here…” Ian affirmed to reassure Mickey, without trying to touch him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned comfortably against his car and watched him from head to toe, savoring every moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're done staring at me, maybe we could go." Mickey muttered, impatient to finally be alone with Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian motioned for him to follow him, and guided Mickey to the room whose key he had collected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he entered, Mickey slammed him against the wall, closing the door with his free hand, before pressing his lips against Ian's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far from being upset by this attention, Ian put his arms around Mickey's waist to hug their bodies a little more tightly, leaving no doubt about their respective envy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had spent the entire trip imagining his night with Ian, repeatedly having to readjust his position on his seat. While Ian's mind had been caught up in the memories of Mickey's last visit since opening his eyes that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian almost instantly regretted his claim, even though it was perfectly true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Mickey was only willing to hear a tiny part of what he was feeling and that he needed to keep his feelings to himself, but he couldn't help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey tensed when he heard Ian's affirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Milkovich was prohibited from displaying his feelings or accepting those of others when it was something différent from fear or awe. And after years of living by this principle, Mickey found it difficult not to react instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With anyone else he would have become violent, but with Ian, things were different, and far more terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In addition to being strangely flattered by these words, he also wanted to answer them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To hide his reaction, he gripped the back of Ian's neck tightly, urging him to kiss him again, and used the element of surprise to tackle his belt clip, prompting Ian to undress as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too glad not to be pushed back, Ian immediately obeyed Mickey's silent command, and reluctantly broke their kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he longed to imitate Ian, Mickey couldn't help but stared at him for a few seconds, pointedly rolling his lower lip between his teeth in approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You like what you see?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Mickey just intensified his attention to Ian's crotch and slid his tongue between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing the effect he was having on Mickey, Ian sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread, his hands resting on the mattress, and his eyes riveted on the young man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to join me ou what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting any longer, Mickey threw himself on Ian, knocking him over on the bed, and trapping his mouth with his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was four in the morning, and neither Mickey nor Ian had managed to close their eyes for even a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could they have slept when they had so little time to spend together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They much preferred to fight fatigue and sleep rather than remorse and regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were now completely exhausted from their antics, sitting against each other, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you should go home… Mandy might be suspicious if we both arrive at the same time tomorrow morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey didn't want to see Ian leave, but he knew it was the right thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian turned to him, wondering about Mickey's real motivations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he want to see him go to avoid create doubts in Mandy's mind, or was it the intimacy, that was starting to build between them, that scared him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would be really surprised if Mandy suspects that something. She knows for me but still thinks you are straight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it must stay that way!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During their texting, Ian had taught Mickey that Mandy knew all about his preferences and that she totally accepted him, hoping that would help Mickey to reveal his secret to her in turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, this was not enough to allay the fears of young Milkovich, who worried now more than ever that his secret would be discovered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian played nervously triturated the sheets, thinking about the question he wanted so badly to ask Mickey and the reaction he would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew in advance that Mickey was not going to like what he was about to say, but he also knew that if he wanted things to go any further between them, he had to take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would it be that bad if she knew?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey straightened up and glared at Ian, pulled from his torpor by the enormous innuendo in the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian tried to calm Mickey down but to no real result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows about me, and she agrees. She never told anyone… Not even Tom. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What could happen to you if someone knows? They will look at you strangely, nothing else... I will be killed if my dad finds out. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to look any longer at Ian's puppy look, Mickey climbed out of bed and grabbed his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still had time to call Mandy and invent an excuse to drive straight back to Chicago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want a boyfriend we should stop right now because it's never going to happen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey slowly turned to face Ian. He had straightened up on the bed, and a sincere fear had filled his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… stay. I promise I won't say anything to Mandy… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's instinct for self-preservation drove him to leave, away from Ian, and away from the danger he represented, but all the rest of his being was telling him to stay and enjoy that pseudo-freedom he felt when he was with Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey sighed and returned to sit beside Ian, carefully avoiding his gaze, convinced that if he looked Ian in the eye, the young man would be able to make him renounce any caution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian and Mickey had been lying next to each other until they fell sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey woke up first, and scared by so much privacy, jumped to his feet before stopping immediately for fear of having woken Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea to return to this bed with him was tempting but far too risky to succumb to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got dressed quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible, grabbed Ian's phone that had fallen at the foot of the bed the night before, and quietly approached the young man to put his thumb on the sensor and unlock it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He programmed a new alarm to wake Ian up about twenty minutes after his departure and took pleasure in drastically increasing the volume of the ringer before putting the phone down right next to young Gallagher's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied he left the room and leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for him to reach his sister's apartment and bang on her door to wake her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy opened the door, torn between the joy of seeing him again, and the anger at being pulled out of bed so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amused, Mickey smirked. A smile that quickly faded when he saw a tall redhead approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a moment for him to realize that it was Tom, let alone feel his good humor diminished by his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, he tried to hide his displeasure from his sister, mainly so that the latter would not try again to force them to come closer again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like your roommate is a heavy sleeper…” Mickey said, pretending he didn't know Ian was elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian isn't here. He spent the night outside. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He must have found a girl to his liking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey greeted Tom's remark with a little grimace, torn between amusement and discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unwilling to continue any further discussion with him, he turned his attention back to Mandy to ask her for a coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter rolled her eyes but headed for the kitchen. Mickey had come all this way to see her, and she could support his bossy side for a few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to be able to be here today ... I have this stupid seminar- Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey frowned as he noticed Mandy's disturbed look and followed the gaze she put now on Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter smirked and gently stroked her arm to reassure her before turning to Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my father who organizes this seminar ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exciting." Mickey ironized, taking it upon himself to not ask Mandy for coffee again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Mandy, I have to help my dad. But you could drop by with Ian if you want… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing full well what her brother's response would be, Mandy spoke up before he could open his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There will be free alcohol."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she imagined, the young woman's assertion immediately caught Mickey's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy put a cup in front of him and filled it with coffee before doing the same for her and Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the other hand, it is forbidden to shame me!” Mandy growled knowing her brother's character too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian cursed against Mickey all the way home. He woke up with a loud alarm and found a deserted room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nervousness eased a bit when he found young Milkovich at the table with Mandy and Tom, enduring one of the very uninspiring stories Tom liked to tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was able to put up with his friend's stories without too much difficulty, and did his best not to hide the fact they were nowhere near as exciting as he wanted to believe, but, he suspected that Mickey would not have this kindness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian! We were wondering when you were going to come back ... Did you find someone you like last night? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian just smiled, preferring not to answer his friend's question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several times, he had found Tom a little too insistent on his privacy, without being able to ask him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that people in relationships were often interested in the sex lives of their single friends, which were often more exciting than theirs. But that didn't mean he wanted to talk to him about it, even if the presence of Mickey by his side would have made it much more fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you talking about?" He asked, sitting down in the empty spot left next to Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We talked about the seminar. I was trying to explain to Mickey what it would be about. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm sure he's passionate by it… ” Ian said amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm having a really hard time figuring out what could interest me the most… The schedule for this seminar or why you stayed out all night…." Mickey said with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does my sex life bother you that much?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While asking his question, Ian had put his hand on Mickey's thigh, freezing Mickey in place for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like if nothing had happened, and hoping Mickey didn't make him withdraw his hand, Ian returned his attention to Mandy and Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to drop by quickly to bring something to Andrew…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey thought he noticed a frown on Tom's brow, but his lack of interest in the young man didn't push him to figure out what was bothering him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Mickey couldn't know who Andrew was, Mandy felt the need to clarify.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Andrew is Tom's father, and also their teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I ask for anything?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had responded a little too quickly and too violently for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Mandy didn't mean harm, but he was still bothered by the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had managed to get it into his head that his relationship with Ian was only sexual and temporary. That it wouldn't lead to anything serious and that he could stop at any time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to keep things that way, he had to avoid finding out more about Ian's life at all costs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, every new piece of information he learned about the young Gallagher made him want more, like an endless loop he shouldn't be drawn into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apologizing to Mandy was simply impossible. Luckily for Mickey, the latter was used to his temper tantrums and scathing remarks and didn't really care anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The easiest thing would be to go see him this morning. He will be least busy. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nodded thoughtfully, his mind more occupied with the caress of his hand on Mickey's thigh than with Mandy's information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want I can bring it for you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian smiled shyly at Tom, trying to find the best way to put him off without arousing his suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The package he had to pass on to Andrew was more than personal, and it should not fall into Tom's hands under any circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. That gives me an excuse to come and spy on your work. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smiled at Ian, but couldn't completely hide his curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to spend my day in your nerd thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise, we won't stay there for long." Ian affirmed, placing his hand a little more against the inside of Mickey's thigh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Andrew Abbott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even though he continues to pretend that there is nothing official between him and Ian, Mickey can't help but be jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was sure Mickey could come, Ian had taken the maximum lead in his studies, spending sleepless nights studying so that he could devote all his time to Mickey during this weekend. And now that he was alone with young Milkovich, he was delighted with the choice he had made.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a small package from under his bed and stuffed it into his bag under the puzzled gaze of Mickey leaning against the doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>"what's in it?"</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had no doubts that this box was the thing Ian needed to bring to his teacher. But that was all he knew about it. And the whole mystery surrounding this package was starting to annoy him.</p><p>He didn't know how to explain it, but this simple box had started to awaken in him a feeling he had hardly experienced in his life and hated more than anything, jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>He hated to admit it, and he wasn't planning on doing it anyway, but ridiculous as it sounded, he was jealous of this secret between Ian and this teacher.</p><p> </p><p>Understanding Mickey's interest in this package, Ian only saw two solutions to the situation. </p><p>First, lying to Mickey at the risk of pissing him off, but keeping Andrew's secret safe. </p><p>Second, telling the whole truth about it and hoping Mickey doesn't tell anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Mickey shared a similar secret, and while he wasn't going to tell Andrew about Mickey's situation, he didn't see much risk in doing the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>He handed the box to Mickey, prompting him to look inside.</p><p>Although feigning disinterest, Mickey wasted no time and opened the package held out by Ian before stopping dead in front of its contents.</p><p> </p><p>Ian couldn't help but burst out laughing at Mickey's expression, now flushed with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you get a fucking sex toy for your teacher from?!?" Mickey growled, throwing the package on the bed, disgusted by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Ian picked up the box and closed it carefully before sitting down on his bed and fixing his gaze on Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“What I'm going to tell you should stay between us. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Not getting a response from Mickey, Ian assumed he was okay with his condition and decided to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew is gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn't know how to react to this information. Of course, it wouldn't have made sense for Ian to give his teacher a sex toy if Andrew was straight. But he couldn't see any more reason for him to do it for his gay teacher. Or more precisely, he saw a reason for him to do it and he didn't like it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that Mickey had come to the same wrong conclusion as Lip, he hurried to correct him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't sleep with him."</p><p> </p><p>“You do what you want Gallagher. I don't care who you fuck with. " Mickey said, not thinking a single word of what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“I met Andrew before I knew he would be my teacher, and became friends by force of circumstances. He started dating a guy some times after we met, and apart from his boyfriend, I'm the only person he can confide in… Even though he knows he's gay, he's always lived like a straight guy, and still has a lot of trouble changing this. He is especially a little cautious about finding out what he likes and what he dislikes. I advised him to buy a sex toy to find out on his own, or with his boyfriend. But even though he was interested in the idea, he couldn't go to a sex shop himself for fear of running into someone he knew... "</p><p> </p><p>"So he asked you to do his shopping for him?"</p><p> </p><p>“He ordered it online and had it delivered here in my name. He was afraid that his son would accidentally open it if he had it delivered to his house.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn't know his dad is gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ian shook his head before asking a question that was far too disturbing for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to know what your dad likes about sex?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! Gallagher! Could we avoid mixing my dickhead-dad's sex life with that?!? ”</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Ian stood up slowly, leaving the box on the bed to join Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom really shouldn't know about it. Andrew's wife took it very badly and he was afraid his son would react the same. "</p><p> </p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes pretending not to really care about Ian's request.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't see why I would go talk to this guy, let alone talk about his father's sex life.</p><p> </p><p>Ian's smile widened and he placed a quick kiss on Mickey's lips before smiling even more as he noticed the reaction of the young Milkovich.</p><p>It was funny to see how Mickey could react so violently to something so simple, almost chaste.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had followed Mandy, Tom, and Ian to the campus. And then left the first two to follow Ian through the twists and turns of the hallways to Professor Abbott's office to deliver his package.</p><p> </p><p>To avoid making Andrew uncomfortable, Ian had asked Mickey to stay in the hallway and wait for him. Even though Ian had explained the whole situation to him and even if he felt like a fool to think like this, Mickey couldn't help but feel a little jealous.</p><p>Ian and Andrew might not have slept together, but this teacher seemed much closer to Ian than he was.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to stand waiting to do nothing, he walked down the hall, skirting all the decorative plants that had been placed here and there, wondering if someone had wanted to recreate a jungle in this small space.</p><p>When he got there he saw a window not far from where he was and he hoped that this was not just for decoration, but could also be opened. </p><p> </p><p>Reassuring to see that it wasn't there just to look pretty, he opened it a crack and took out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter.</p><p> </p><p>He suspected there were smoke detectors all around him, but after spending years successfully sneaking a smoke in high school, he knew exactly what to do not to trigger them.</p><p> </p><p>He took one last glance in the direction of the door he had just left to see if Ian had come out, and stopped puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>The vegetation obscured the view of the corridor a little, but he could still make out a tall redhead standing near the door.</p><p>Out of habit, he had memorized the clothes wearing by each of the people he had met since arriving,  quickly allowing him to figure out who was standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Tom pulled back and looked around quickly, and by instinct, Mickey leaned back against the wall so as not to be noticed.</p><p> </p><p>He had no reason to hide but knew that letting Tom know that he had seen him spying on his father's office like this wasn't a very good idea.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to understand, that like him, Tom was intrigued by the relationship between his father and Ian. </p><p>And it was difficult to know if his imagination was worse than reality or not.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing footsteps approaching the door, Tom quickly slipped out of the hallway so as not to be seen, and without seeing Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Ian stepped out of the office just seconds later and noticing Mickey's absence, he scanned the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey came out from behind the plants, and walked over to the young Gallagher, putting away his packet of cigarettes and his lighter.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you doing hiding there?"</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't hiding! I was trying to find a place to smoke. It’s not my fault that someone tried to turn this hallway into a jungle. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian chuckled and shifted to let Andrew out as well.</p><p>The latter had double-locked his precious package in the safe in his office where he usually stored the exam papers and was now reassured enough to take care of the organization of the seminar for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, this is Mickey, Mandy's brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew smiled widely and held out his hand to greet Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say it is a pleasure to work with your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey accepted Andrew's handshake but put a puzzled look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure we're talking about the same Mandy?"</p><p> </p><p>Andrew laughed heartily, amused by the resemblance between the brother and the sister.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey looked a lot like his sister physically, but also in his behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had never worked with someone like Mandy Milkovich.</p><p>Unlike the other secretaries he worked with, she did not hesitate to reject any stupid requests that might be made of her rather than blindly obeying without thinking. Of course, that had caused her a lot of problems, but it only made her more precious in Andrew's eyes.</p><p>He had been delighted the day he heard that Tom was dating the young woman, although a little puzzled that their characters were a little too different for his taste.</p><p> </p><p>He would have imagined Mandy much more easily dating someone like Ian, at least if he put aside the fact that the young man was totally gay.</p><p> </p><p>Ian was very important to him, even though they had only known each other for a very short time.</p><p>Although many years had separated them and they had lived totally opposite lives, Ian had become his confidant, and he trusted him fully.</p><p>He hoped only for the best for him and would do anything to help him achieve his dream by supporting him as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's say that I like her assertive character a lot."</p><p> </p><p>“So you are a masochist.” Mickey retorted without any animosity.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew laughed heartily before turning to Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"You better go… Don't waste your time here, there is a lot of funnier things to do."</p><p> </p><p>While agreeing perfectly with Andrew, Mickey remembered being given the promise of free booze, and even though it was only in the morning, it had to be time to drink somewhere in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"I was promised free alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>A little embarrassed by Mickey's assertion, Ian was about to intervene, when Andrew answered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Go through the back of the building. This is where they are storing the bottles for lunch. They won't notice if there is one or two missing. ”</p><p> </p><p>"I like him." Mickey said, his eyes fixed on Ian, and a thumbs up to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Ian just rolled his eyes, unable to think of what to say in front of these two men.</p><p> </p><p>They greeted Andrew, and set off to the back of the building, to collect the alcohol long-awaited.</p><p> </p><p>The young Milkovich hadn't brought up with Andrew or Ian the fact that he caught Tom spying on them and honestly didn't know if he should.</p><p>If the situation had been reversed he would have liked to have known about it, but not being the type of guy who interfered in other people's affairs, he remained silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. This is not a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Would you like to go see a movie, or take a walk around town?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey turned to Ian, disturbed by his proposal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had managed without any difficulty in retrieving the bottles Andrew had told them about and had joined Ian's car parked in the university parking lot. And Mickey had imagined that after that, they would just come back to the apartment to enjoy this weekend as it should be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He liked Ian very much, in many ways, but the young Gallagher seemed to expect more from this relationship than he could give him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impossible for him to be openly in a relationship with someone, and to appear with him in public, even if he found the idea very tempting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Mickey was panicking, Ian hurried to clarify his proposition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not a date. It's just a proposal to spend some time outside of the apartment with me… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faced with Mickey's still oppressive silence, he decided to force him to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, if you're afraid of falling in love with me if we spend more time together I can understand that. If so, we can just go home and fuck like animals. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey slammed his fist against Ian's arm. He wouldn't admit it under any circumstances, but Ian had ironically got it right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just to prove him wrong, he now intended to accept his proposal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as we got home in time to have sex before Mandy and the other asshole got home, I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grinned and started the car, staring straight ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about that…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had a hard time admitting it, but he was actually having a good time with Ian when strangely neither of them was undressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had dragged him to an arcade center, where he had beaten the young Galagher at almost every game, undeniably adding more fun to the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to come to terms with the idea of having lost absolutely every game to Mickey, Ian dragged Mickey to the back of the room, insisting on battling him out on one last machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit that I'm much better than you Gallagher. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian picked up the joystick gun from the machine and started a game. One by one, he eliminated all the enemies displayed on the screen until his score appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at him genuinely impressed, then grabbed the controller to take his place in front of the game leaving Ian behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not bad ... But you can't beat a Milkovich with a gun in his hand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian checked around them one last time and waited for the exact moment Mickey shoot to put his hand on his back and slowly slide it towards his butt, completely disturbing the young Milovich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you crazy?!?" Mickey growled as he shifted to try to escape Ian's hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The element of surprise had caused him to miss a lot of of his shots, and he suspected that Ian wasn't going to stop there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to confirm his intuition, Ian leaned against him again, pressing his hand against his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody can see us here ...“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey trusted Ian enough not to endanger him, and he had to admit that he didn't find the touches unpleasant at all, quite the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main problem was that this distraction was causing him to lose the game, something he was not ready to accept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to concentrate as best he could despite Ian's increasingly frantic petting, and let out a groan as the machine displayed his score.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I won this time.” Ian remarked amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll pay me, Gallagher!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had dragged Ian to his car, attracting a few glances on them in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than getting in the front of the vehicle, Mickey opened the rear door and climbed into the seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for?" He growled, noticing that Ian hadn't followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter immediately fixed his mistake, taking a seat next to Mickey, and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were mad ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly. You pissed me off, so now you will help me relax. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here?" Ian asked, looking around quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There didn't seem to be anyone around but them, and in the back of the car they were out of sight, so it was amazing that Mickey was taking so much risk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here. And if you don't hurry, I'm gonna get really mad. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how am I supposed to help you relax?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had moved closer to Mickey until there was only a small gap between them. He had many ideas of how to relax Mickey, and was eager to put them into practice, but also wanted to hear Mickey tell him precisely what he wanted him to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your imagination, Gallagher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey leaned back against the door a little more, giving Ian more access to settle between his legs which he did immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian cracked an eye when he thought he heard a noise from the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had returned to the apartment with Mickey and had enjoyed the place as much as they could until they had fell exhausted against each other in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone to check the time and to make sure he hadn't automatically dismissed the alarm he had set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing when Mandy was due back, and knowing full well that it would be all over between him and Mickey if the young woman found out his secret this way, Ian had organized himself to be ready for Mandy's return. He hoped, however, that his bad habit of pushing his alarm off, again and again, each morning hadn't played tricks on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reassured by the time displayed on the screen and the silence that now reigned in the place, Ian rested his head on the pillow, his face turned to Mickey, who had been dragged from his sleep by the movements of the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another 5 minutes.” He growled, gripping the pillow tightly and burying his head in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weren't you the one saying you only need a minute's rest?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey just groaned again, hugging his face a little tighter against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're cute when you sleep.” Ian asserted a little mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey straightened up immediately, half flattered, half pissed off, and glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to die?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suddenly much less cute…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian caught Mickey's pillow in the face, and promptly retaliated, starting a fierce fight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Calm down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mandy was having a hard time putting one step in front of the other as her feet hurt so much. She had walked all day, running right and left to meet all requests, and could only rest at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard of Mickey's visit, she had planned quite a program, but she might well have to choose between this program and the idea of being able to walk again one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible to do everything she had planned under these conditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled into the apartment, continually groaning as if the slightest action pained her. She kicked off her shoes violently, attracting the attention of Ian and Mickey sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found it suspicious to find them there so wise and surprisingly not fighting, but in her condition, she did not intend to seek to understand by what miracle this could have happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crawled over to them and motioned for Ian to push himself forward before collapsing in his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey looked at her in astonishment, noticing that she was not wearing the same clothes as when she left that morning. Realizing that this change of dress hadn't been noticed by Ian, he forced himself to ask the question, hoping his sister wasn't too surprised at his sudden interest in her outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren't you wearing something else this morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the question, Ian immediately turned his attention to Mandy, finally noticing her change of outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… some drunk guy spilled his glass on me so Tom came here to got some other clothes for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too tired from her day, she didn't notice the tension that had gripped her brother and her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He came to the apartment? When? We didn't see him ... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had spoken knowing that Mickey's voice would betray his fear, but the result was not much better. Luckily for them, Mandy was far too exhausted to notice anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said there was no one in the apartment. You were surely out. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey felt the panic rise little by little in him. Ian and Mickey had hardly left the apartment since they had accompanied Mandy that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Milkovich barely managed to stem a start when Ian quietly put his hand on his thigh in an attempt to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although appreciating the gesture, he couldn't afford to take so much risk with his sister right next to them, even in the tired state she was in, so he forced Ian to withdraw his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't come back with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… He said he wanted to talk to his father about something and he wanted to wait for him. I'm sorry guys, I know I said we were going out tonight, but I'm so tired. What about a movie and a pizza? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect to me." Ian said before adding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go take a nice hot shower, that will help you a bit after this buzzy day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy nodded, trying to find the will to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing her difficulties, Ian stood up and helped his friend to do the same before leading her to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bring you something to change you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but don't let Mickey pick the movie while I'm in the shower. He's going to choose some stupid zombies movie… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for Ian, once the door closed, to find himself facing a visibly disturbed Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down. Nothing happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know Gallagher!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down. If Tom had seen anything, he surely would have told Mandy. And you heard right, she thinks we weren't there. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We slept-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my room. Where he had no reason to go. Calm down Mickey. We have no reason to panic. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting Mickey to listen without raising his voice was a challenge for Ian. Reassuring him was all the more difficult as he, himself, was still disturbed by the noises which had woken him up and which also seemed to indicate that someone had entered the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he had claimed, he saw no reason for Tom to go to his room and see them, but he still couldn't be completely reassured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too stressed to sit idly by, Mickey walked nervously to the fridge, where they had stored the bottles stung earlier in the day and which had miraculously managed to survive until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out one of them which he quickly opened before bringing it to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew alcohol was not the answer to his problems, but it was one of the most effective ways he knew to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian tried to get closer to him, but once again Mickey pushed him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure, had taken too many risks coming back to see him. He hadn't been careful enough and had thought he was safe with the young man, away from Terry, but the situation was now proving him that he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian! My clothes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned to the bathroom door behind which Mandy had yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go get her things before she gets out naked." Mickey muttered before putting the bottle to his mouth again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he probably sounded like a coward to Ian, but the two of them didn't have the same lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had a loving family, and he had friends who were ready to support him. Even Mandy seemed to accept that he was gay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in his eyes, this acceptance would be much more difficult for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Milkovich can never be gay, or even be different in any way. And if this information got to his father's ears, it would mean his death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy found herself sitting between Mickey and Ian, both slumped on their side of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to her busy schedule, she had made them spend the day together and now was afraid that she had made things worse between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though this silence seemed to have allowed her to arbitrarily choose which film they would watch tonight, she much preferred when the two young men communicated with each other, even if that means to insult each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a restaurant that I want to try tomorrow ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Mickey and Ian answered in unison, totally disconnected from the discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell Tom to join us there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man's first name pulled Mickey and Ian out of their trance, like an electric shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he would never accept the idea of having to flee in front of someone, Mickey was genuinely tempted to return to Chicago now, using any excuse not to see Tom again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know... I think I will have to leave a little earlier than planned tomorrow-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Totally unable to find a valid answer, Mickey looked away, hoping in vain that his sister didn't look any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's probably afraid it's a super chic restaurant or something weird where he has to eat with chopsticks." Ian commented, hoping his remark was enough to distract Mandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can eat with chopsticks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had responded instinctively, stung by Ian's remark, totally forgetting the fear and anger that consumed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much the better because it's an Asian restaurant. Since everyone is in agreement, I call to book a table. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up, cell phone in hand, without even glancing at the movie going on in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy never thought she was so invested in her work, yet today she couldn't deny that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her job and wanted to prove to everyone she worked with that she was worth the trust they placed in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taming her character to successfully fit into an organization like this was no small feat for Mandy. In fact, she still often got angry with his colleagues who were a little too pedantic or boring, but now knew how best to hide her exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that some people were just waiting for a mistake on her part to fired her, and that was, in particular, to prevent it that she was in her office today to finish putting things in order in a file planned to be returned the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy looked up at that familiar voice and smiled when she saw Tom leaning against the door rack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to finish something quickly. And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to find my dad, but I couldn't get my hands on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you looking for him already yesterday?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rare for the two to spend time together. Mandy had seen Andrew alongside Ian more often than with his own son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I couldn't talk to him. He was in a hurry to go somewhere… He had the box Ian had for him. You don't know what was in there by any chance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom put on his best smile, feigning innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This package intrigued him more than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, contrary to what he thought, Tom was not a very good actor and always had a hard time hiding his ulterior motives, at least for Mandy. The young woman never had any trouble noticing his innuendos and understanding what he was really trying to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No idea. It's a secret between Ian and your father ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not a fan of secrets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Tom had made no attempt to embellish his statement, disturbing the young woman for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some secrets are sometimes necessary ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy hoped to be able to help Tom to relax, but the more the discussion went on the less she felt like she was getting closer to her goal, quite the contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times already she had realized that Tom disliked being left out of certain information. He had the habit of wanting to know everything. And this habit regularly put Mandy in sticky situations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew there was a good chance that the day Ian would come-out to their friend, he would in some way resenting her for keeping it a secret. However, it was not for her to reveal information of this kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you say the same if I was keeping a secret from you? Or if it was Ian? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy tensed immediately, but quickly put a big smile on her face to hide her reaction as best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of living with a man who could beat her to death for just a look, she knew that unlike Tom she was able to let none of her real feelings show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn't intending to hurt me, then I wouldn't be upset. Everyone has their secrets. I'm sure you aren't telling me everything either. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that it would be suicidal for him to say otherwise, Tom shook his head no and smirked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I hide anything from you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough talking. It's great that you're here, so we can go to a restaurant together. Can't wait to see what happens when my brother is trying to eat with chopsticks. The show promises to be hilarious. "</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian had hoped that somehow the night would solve their problem, but unfortunately for him, nothing had changed when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey acted as nothing had happened in front of Mandy. But as soon as the young woman left the room, Mickey's attitude changed dramatically and it was driving Ian crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to meet up with Mandy to eat at the restaurant, but Ian didn't know if they would make it there alive, he wanted to strangle Mickey so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Milkovich pretended nothing had happened between them, and he didn't feel anything for him, going so far as to get angry when Ian tried to strike up a discussion about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he too was still a little doubtful that Tom had surprised them without their realizing it, Ian couldn't see why it affected Mickey so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom wasn't risking tracing the information back to Terry. And even if he told Mandy, she had accepted that her best friend was gay, she sure wouldn't have a problem with her brother being gay too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They silently walked the path to the restaurant and shown a fake smile as soon as they saw Mandy and Tom in front of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Is this the restaurant you wanted to go to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't start groaning before you're even seated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom opened the door and waved Mandy in, hoping to end the argument between the two Milkoviches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were placed at a table a little further away, and Ian could only notice the rather staring gaze the young waiter was giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian really wanted to be with Mickey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he had been so attracted to someone. Mickey was funny, smart, good looking, and exceedingly sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite that, he couldn't silence the little voice in his head that kept telling him that if Mickey wasn't ready to take on who he was, and who he wanted to be with, he didn't have to wait for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! Looks like this guy was going to eat you alive. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom's reflection brought Ian back to reality like an electric shock. All eyes, including Mickey's, were on him, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surrounded by people he considered close, and two of them already knew that he was gay, however, he had the impression that at any moment, at the slightest word, his world could collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he wasn't upset enough, the reality of his actions hit him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was angry with Mickey for acting out of fear, but he, himself, was unable to do otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head, thinking full speed ahead of every answer that might come out of his mouth, and unable to take the strain any longer, lifted his head and stared into Tom's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is something I haven't told you... I- I'm gay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy felt panic rise in her, even though it wasn't her who had just come out, but Ian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how Tom was going to take the news, especially after the discussion the two had had earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely panicked, she fixed her gaze on her friend, before fixing it on Tom and finally remembering that someone else was by their side and that his reaction might be violent as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian felt his fear increase even more at his friend's silence, and without realizing it began to play with his fingers nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mandy, did you know that? Why didn't you tell me earlier? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom didn't sound upset but rather surprised by what he had just heard. At least that was the impression Ian had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Gallagher felt his friend's gaze fall on him again and felt his heart squeeze as he heard his new questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are going out with someone? Someone we know? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I'm not dating anyone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian hated every word he just said. However, while the situation between him and Mickey had not deteriorated lately, he knew it was not for him to reveal Mickey's secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But are there guys that interest you? Don't tell me you're attracted by me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!? No!" Ian growled, disturbed by the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm not attractive enough for you, is that it?" Tom asked with a mocking smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gave a small smile, reassured by the tone of the discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was visible that Tom was still a little disturbed by his revelation, he seemed to accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was very good news for him, both for Mickey and Andrew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came here to eat, not to talk about your sex lives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy felt all of her tension leave her body. Having been raised by Terry, Mickey could have been able to freak out and let off steam on Ian at any time, just like their father would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that indifference and mockery were what came closest to acceptance for him, and she was delighted that her brother was more open than she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, you'll eat.” She promised, motioning for the waiter to come and take their order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had managed to leave Mandy's house earlier than expected, feigning an urgent call from Iggy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman didn't seem totally convinced, but still, let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had expected more reluctance from Ian who knew very well the reasons for this hasty departure, however, the young Gallagher had remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey had expected to receive several dozen messages and calls from him within hours of leaving, but like Ian, his phone had been strangely silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew he should have greeted this silence with joy, he couldn't shake that lump in his stomach that had been tugging at him tirelessly since morning and had only grown bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During that day he had been afraid that one of his worst secrets had been discovered, before realizing it hadn't been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had pushed Ian away only to experience fierce jealousy when he had seen him smile at this stupid waiter who dared to flirt with him so openly. He had criticized Ian for not being completely honest with those close to him, before fearing the worst for him and finally jealous him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to make, or if he could afford to see young Gallagher again one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt good with him and he knew it was mutual, but that was part of the problem. Ian seemed to want more now, and it was just impossible for Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up with Terry, Mickey had learned to forget his dreams and live by his father's orders, sometimes to the point of forgetting that his life was meant to be his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey parked in front of the house and didn't even have time to get out of the car when Iggy was already walking down the perron steps two by two to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mick! You are right on time! We have to go get Terry. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's coming out already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey regretted the disappointed tone he had unwittingly used but felt reassured when he noticed the sad little smile that Iggy displayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was only half surprised by his father's quick liberation. He knew that there was little chance that Frank had filed a complaint against Terry, and that no police officer would seek to lock him up without a formal complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the cops in town who ever crossed Terry's path must have dreamed of seeing him in prison, but none had the guts to do it and suffer the consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iggy kept his gaze on the landscape passing behind the window, eager every second more to ask the question that burned his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Mandy?” He finally asks, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mandy left home, she left no address for her brothers. Just a phone number that only Mickey had saved in his phone under a fake name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iggy had said he didn't want to have anything to do with her. But both knew that it was jealousy and fear that guided his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like Mickey and Mandy, Iggy dreamed of leaving. However, he lacked the courage of his sister, nor the strength of character of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From hearing that he was just a good-for-nothing, and even though he hated having to follow his father's orders every minute of his life, he didn't know what he could do with his existence without Terry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems happy.” Mickey said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to give Iggy more details, to tell him about the apartment she shared with Ian, about her job she strangely liked a lot, and even about the stupid couple she was forming with Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he knew that this information could one day backfire on Mandy if it reached their father's ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure, Iggy would never go and tell Terry everything of his own. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do it unconsciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said another word the rest of the way, silently counting the minutes that separated them from their reunion with Terry, and both dreaming of turning around before it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if he wanted to deprive them of their last minutes of freedom, Iggy and Mickey didn't even have to wait or even enter the police station to find their father, since Terry was waiting impatiently for them, in front of the first building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for orders, Iggy got out of the car, and after leaving the door open for his father, moved into the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you doing! I've been waiting. " Terry growled sitting down in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes fixed on the road, Iggy and Mickey muttered a few apologies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always difficult to know when to apologize to Terry. The latter couldn't stand insubordination and disrespect, but might as well start hitting them, only because they had stooped to apologize, even though it was in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn right, we're not going home yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey glanced at his father and shuddered when he saw him put on a delighted smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Terry smile was never a good omen, on the contrary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Iggy asked, his head between the two front seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey managed to get hold of Frank to make him pay what he owed us. He deserves a reward… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing all too well what Terry called a reward, Mickey tightened his hands around the steering wheel, doing his best not to show the panic that was already taking hold of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Terry Milkovich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey hangs on his memories with Ian to endure Terry's presence and fears he'll never be able to see the young Gallagher again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of Mickey + Svetlana in this chapter !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>As Mickey had feared, Terry had dragged them to a strip club a few blocks from their house.</p><p> </p><p>For their father, nothing was more interesting than money, power, and sex. And since he didn't want to share either of the first two elements, he usually rewarded his sons with the third.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Terry's choice fell on Svetlana, a newcomer who had just arrived but was already visibly exhausted from life.</p><p> </p><p>“Take good care of him…” Terry affirmed, pressing his hand against Svetlna's ass and looking at the young woman with envy.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey stood up and grabbed the young woman's arm to lead her with him into one of the back rooms, but before Svetlana could take a step, Terry violently grabbed her arm, stopping them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?!?"</p><p> </p><p>“You think I'll be able to get hard seeing your nasty faces.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey knew that after that statement, the situation might change dramatically. Fortunately, only for the better, even if that notion had to be redefined.</p><p>Terry was far from being shy when he had to choose a place to fuck. He usually didn't bother to close his bedroom door, or even go in his bedroom to fuck with the poor girl he had managed to lure into his home.</p><p>He, therefore, saw no problem at that time that Mickey and Svetlana remained in front of him in turn.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping with a woman was already perfectly disgusting in Mickey's mind, this simple idea making any erection almost impossible. </p><p>But if he had to do it in front of his father as well, he was sure to remain as limp as an earthworm.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey knew it, faced with his assertion, Terry could only react in two ways. First, let him go to another room, laughing at his shyness. Second, make him regret what he had said, with his fists.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, there was also the possibility that he would make them stand there and force him to fuck this poor girl in front of them, but Mickey was doing anything to ignore this third option.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to be so shy about your micropenis bro.” Iggy said, hoping to defuse the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Terry burst out laughing at his son's joke, drawing the attention of the other customers to them even more.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey jerked a middle finger at his brother, aware however that his joke surely helped him get off without a beating. Even if, on second thought, it didn't look any worse than what he was going to have to go through with Svetlana.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey pulled Svetlana to him again and quickly walked over to the room he had spotted.</p><p> </p><p>He let her go in first and closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, she undressed and threw herself on him to undo all his clothes.</p><p>Mickey grabbed her wrists and forced her to turn and lean on the couch in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"What-"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop moving! If you think you can come back in a while pretending to be pregnant with my child you can forget it. I know women like you."</p><p> </p><p>Svetlana struggled enough for Mickey to let her go, to turn towards him, and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No woman would want a child with you anyway. No one wants to give birth to a stupid ugly gnome like you."</p><p> </p><p>If anyone else had heard her, Mickey certainly would have had to force her to swallow her words to save the honor of the Milkoviches.</p><p>But being alone in the room with the young woman, he saw no real reason for doing so.</p><p>He was not the man to beat a woman, even if she was a prostitute and even if she pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, such violence would inevitably attract his father's attention, making the situation even more complicated.</p><p> </p><p>Svetlana turned so she didn't have to look at Mickey anymore, and pulled down the tiny little shorts she was wearing before leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear to her that none of them want to do it. He was no more interested in her than she was in him.</p><p>From a very young age, she had learned to read men, to understand their intentions, their desires, and their fears to use them and Mickey was no exception.</p><p>He didn't want to be there but like her, he certainly had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey sighed as he felt Svetlana calm down. For both of them, he planned to shorten this unpleasant moment as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he was unable to have a boner for her, he tried to completely obscure the young woman's presence to think about Ian. Reviving the memory of the young man's caresses on his skin, the warmth of his body against his, and of his breath against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his crotch and felt a strange mixture of feelings wash over him. He was reassured that he could finally save the appearances in front of Svetlana, disturbed by the thought of being so excited by such a simple memory, and exceedingly sad at what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>He did his best to drive the image of Ian away from him, so as not to soil  any longer these moments they had spent together.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he couldn't back down now. If he walked out of this room without fucking Svetlana it would only create more problems. Problems he was not prepared to face.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Tom had spent the whole previous day looking for his father and trying to talk to him, without success, and finally couldn't see him until Monday morning, just before he had to attend his class.</p><p> </p><p>During his lessons, his father used to put other students first, assuming they were less able to see him outside of those few hours. And as a result, Tom still had to wait patiently for the end of the lesson to finally manage to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So remember, some diseases are not what they seem, you must beware.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had barely finished his sentence when the whole class was already getting up to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he had a short opening, Tom rushed over to his father, struggling to find his way through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked everywhere for you yesterday. Where were you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had things to do." Andrew replied evasively, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>For more than obvious reasons, he couldn't see himself explaining to his son that he had spent much of his weekend locked in a motel room with his lover.</p><p>He automatically blushed as he thought about everything they had done during that time together, before remembering where he was.</p><p> </p><p>As Ian had told him, he had first tried to find out by himself what he liked, before finally daring to call Julian, his lover, to find out in another way what he liked.</p><p>And the experience had been a real success.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his life would he have imagined meeting someone like Julian, and even today he found it hard to accept the idea that he could please such a great man.</p><p>More than once he had almost broken up, for fear that he would eventually be the one to be abandoned, but every time he had expressed his doubts to Ian, and the latter had managed to find the words to encourage him.</p><p> </p><p>If he was happy today it was certainly thanks to these two men, and he hoped one day to be able to talk about this happiness and share it with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that his father wouldn't give him more details about his absence, Tom decided to get straight to the point to avoid wasting any more time.</p><p> </p><p>"You were talking about things that weren't what they seemed to be..."</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued by his words, Andrew lifted his head to stare at his son, but very quickly his attention was caught by Ian who walked up to them with a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>Puzzled, he couldn't help but ask him what made him smile so much, almost forgetting his son posted in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Since going out to the restaurant, Ian felt like he was on cloud nine. His argument with Mickey had dampened his good mood a bit, but he was convinced he could sort it all out very soon and refused to worry about anything.</p><p> </p><p>He knew when he started this relation with Mickey that it wouldn't be easy, and he wasn't going to give up at the first difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, he was planning to make the most of the joy and freedom he felt now that he was officially out.</p><p> </p><p>Especially since now, he could also reassure his friend about his son's acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you smiling foolishly like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I officially came out this weekend… Well, my family and Mandy already knew, but now Tom does too…"</p><p> </p><p>Andrew's gaze shifted quickly from Ian to Tom before resting on Ian again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy for you. It's a very good thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you already knew." Tom wondered, disturbed by his father's lack of reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn't really see how to admit that he already knew about Ian's preferences without explaining to his son that he had the same ones.</p><p>It was not really normal for a student and his teacher to talk about such intimate things.</p><p> </p><p>“I just suspected it. I never saw Ian with any young girl except Mandy. "</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hoped his son would accept his explanation without thinking too much.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the masculine side of Mandy that attracts me." Ian asserted to ease the mood.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out a small chuckle before he looked gently at Ian. The young man inhaled calmly, now showing a more serious expression. Ian turned to Andrew and said in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that some people like me will have more confidence in themselves after what I have done to do the same when they are ready..."</p><p> </p><p>Ian thought as much of Andrew as he did of Mickey, and he hoped with all his heart that both of them would come to terms with who they were despite the doubts and the dangers that came with this decision.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that people around him were clearly more open-minded than Mickey's family and that his professional position was less of a problem than Tom's, but he wanted with all his heart to believe that none of this could keep them from being who they really were.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, some kind of contamination?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom's remark automatically attracted all eyes to him, and he quickly apologized for not choosing the right words.</p><p> </p><p>Ian, aware of the embarrassment his friend was in now, tried to come to his rescue.</p><p> </p><p>“A kind of contamination, indeed, you can say that. The coming-out contamination. ”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew smiled tenderly, hoping that one day he would be infected too and find the courage to confess to his son and those around him this secret that weighed so heavily on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot! Tom, you wanted to tell me something? ” Andrew asked, only then remembering the discussion he had started with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Tom fixed his gaze on Ian for a moment before looking at his father again and asserting in a tone he hoped would be convincing.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even remember what I wanted to talk about ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Not great for a future doctor to have blackouts like that." Andrew laughed before adding.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry boys but I have to go. Ah! Ian, can you come to see me in my office later? I need to see something with you. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian readily agreed and smirked as Andrew walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like my dad spends more time with you than with his real son. Maybe he would have preferred to have you as a child. "</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying such bullshit." Ian ordered gently, a little frightened by the resentment he thought he felt in his friend.</p><p> </p><p>As if to contradict him, Tom quickly put on a big smile and put his arm around his shoulder to lead him towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to move if we don't want to miss the start of the next class."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. It's complicated…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mandy had met Ian and Tom for the lunch break, exhausted from her busy morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was delighted to be able to spend so much time with the two young men, and even more so now that there was no more secret between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ian's revelation, she had sensed a tension between her and Tom and understood that he could resent her a little for keeping such a secret from him when they were supposed to share everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, this tension now seemed to be a thing of the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we both know why you still don't have a girlfriend, we'll be able to find you, someone, to hang out with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian winced a little embarrassed at Tom's assertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually there is someone..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy’s exclamation had caught the attention of everyone around them, and not wishing to be the center of the gossip, Ian waited a few seconds for the eyes to change direction before continuing to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are dating someone? How long has it been?!? I thought you were still single."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, this time Mandy had spoken normally, not drawing the full attention of the people around them. She wasn't necessarily calmer, quite the opposite but had just been able to control her voice better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't understand why Ian had kept such information from her when she was telling him almost everything about her personal life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated… And to be honest I don't know if we can say we're dating. I think he would fuck me up if he heard me say that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy frowned, unconvinced of what Ian was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why go out with a guy like that then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he's awesome… He's just not out at all. It's complicated...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you're very fond of this guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian looked down at the table when he heard Tom's affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that he had many feelings for Mickey, surely more than he should have felt for someone he knew so little. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he understood Mickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the latter pushed him away, he still managed to sense the part of him that wanted to continue. Even when he said that they weren't “together,” he could sense Mickey's desire to be more than just fuck-friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe deep down he was just kidding himself, hoping again and again that things would change when nothing could ever happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when we meet him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian wasn't sure what to say to Mandy, especially since Mickey had gone soon after the restaurant, and Ian wasn't sure if he was going to get him to come over again or visit him in Chicago for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to give up on seeing him again but just didn't know when.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if Mickey came back to see them, there wasn't much of a chance that he would officially agree to be his boyfriend in front of his sister and their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated for now ... But I promise to introduce you to him as soon as I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really know how to keep secrets. First, the fact that you're gay, now this guy… Who knows what else you're hiding from us. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian pretended not to be affected by his friend's assertions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood Tom's doubts but hoped he didn't believe him capable of lying even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had kept some things a secret, and if he still was doing so today, it was for good reason, and without any malice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom would never have imagined that Mandy would abandon him completely for her job. Yet that was exactly what she planned to do again this weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While already the previous week, she had spent a large part of her weekend attending the seminar, she still planned to work the next two days to put some order in all the files she had to manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea that Mandy would rather work than spend time with him seemed utterly absurd to the young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after discovering that she was hiding a mountain of secrets from him, he was no longer sure whether he really understood or know about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For him, it was normal for a woman to be closer to her boyfriend than to any friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same way that a father should be logically closer to his son than to a simple student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this did not seem to be the case for Mandy who found it logical to keep Ian's secrets without saying a word to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know now if he could still trust her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to know if she was not hiding some other information from him, information she shared with Ian without any problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she even already knew the identity of Ian's secret boyfriend and kept pretending otherwise, thinking he didn't know anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mandy had asked him to pick her up some clothes from the apartment, he had been amazed to find the living room completely empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had been even more astonished when curiosity had prompted him to peek into Ian's room and found him there asleep next to Mickey, naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To imagine that Mickey Milkovich could be gay was unthinkable, yet he couldn't see how else to explain what he had seen. At least if he ignored that little voice in his head whispering to him that Ian had somehow forced Mickey to sleep with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn't know what the young Gallagher could use to blackmail Mickey, that still made the most sense to Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How else to explain the difference in Mickey's behavior towards Ian and towards him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he said a word Mickey got annoyed, although he put on a stupid smile at every remark from Ian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no other valid explanation and he was determined to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian was his friend, but he couldn't let him manipulate the people around him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting Mickey directly in Chicago, far from Ian's influence, he was sure, could easily encourage him to confide in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had only warned Mandy of his travel to Chicago at the last minute to not let the information leak to Ian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that he was only a short drive from the Milkovich house, he was more confident than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding their address had been relatively easy, although it would have been even easier if Mandy had given it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spoke very little of her life in Chicago, referring only to the names of her brothers, never to mention the rest of her family. Which was another mystery Tom was determined to solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was all the more interested in this subject because, unlike him, Ian seemed to know a lot about the rest of the Milkovich family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he parked in front of the house, he caught sight of Mickey and two men coming out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting any longer, he got out of the car and crossed the street towards Mickey, determined to take this opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Tom motioned for him to step away from the two men to chat for a moment, but quickly realized that Mickey must not have received his message since he was still moving forward, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom quickened his pace and grabbed Mickey's arm, who immediately shifted to force him to let go before glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know this dumbass?” Terry growled annoyed by the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I have no idea who he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the conviction in Mickey's voice, Tom took a step back before quickly looking at the two men behind Mickey. It wasn't too hard, given their quickdraws and the tattoos they sported, to realize that they weren't really social people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now convinced that Mickey had acted this way to protect him from these two guys, Tom stepped back, raising his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got the wrong guy.” He said smiling shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that his father was just waiting for a good reason to fight, Iggy decided to save the life of the poor guy who didn't seem to know who he was dealing with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better back off before I kill you.” He asserted in a really threatening tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that there was nothing he could do with these two guys around Mickey, Tom decided to turn around and come back later when he could more easily see him face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had spent the day with Iggy and Terry and only dreamed of one thing, sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had abandoned them a few minutes before in the care of Kev and V,  letting them continue to lower their stock of beer a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the house, he saw the silhouette of a man waiting outside his house, and it didn't take long for him to identify him as the asshole who had grabbed his arm earlier during the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had felt his heart race for a moment when he had seen him walk towards them. It was just impossible for him not to react like that every time he passed a redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick check, and noticing the lack of curb chain on his wrist, he was reassured, convinced that it was not Ian but just some average guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apart from young Gallagher, he didn't know any redhead who would have had any reason to come see him that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he wondered if it could be Tom, before quickly pushing the idea out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had no reason to come to Chicago to meet him, and even if he had had the idea, Mandy would surely have dissuaded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one in this neighborhood was stupid enough to act like they faced a Milkovich, which was a clear indication that they didn't know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it's to pay back the money you owe us, come back another day. I don't have time for this shit right now. " Mickey said, ready to sacrifice his rest for just one redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked around Tom, remained motionless, dumbfounded at this more than confusing statement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mickey's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom had hesitated for a long time between knocking on the Milkoviches' door and returning to the hotel he had booked for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey’s attitude had completely taken his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man had acted as if he had never seen him before. And even though he knew that just like Mandy, Mickey had a strong character, he couldn't understand what could make him pretend he didn't know him when they were just the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had come to see him to sort out the complicated situation they found themselves in, and this meeting had only made the situation even more complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ringing of his phone echoed in the room, automatically attracting his attention. And seeing Mandy's name appear on the screen, he hesitated to pick up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After realizing that she had kept information from him since the start of their relationship, he found it hard to trust her again to the point of wondering if it wasn't wiser to put some space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed for a long time, before finally picking up and sticking his phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling me to say nothing?" He questioned in amazement not immediately hearing his girlfriend's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- You- You're in Chicago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me to be other than in Chicago? I told you I was going, I have no reason to lie to you ... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His remark chilled the already tense discussion, and it took some time for Mandy to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found it a bit difficult to face Tom after he found out about Ian's secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to fully accept Ian's coming out but still seemed pissed off that this information had been kept a secret from him for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having already tried to make Tom understand that it was not up to her to decide who to share this information with, Mandy decided not to apologize again, and just ask the question she had called her boyfriend about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reassure me. You didn't plan to go see Mickey during your trip?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her barely audible voice totally betrayed the fear the idea aroused in her, and unfortunately for the young woman, Tom's response did not improve her condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's already done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Tom had told her he would be spending his entire weekend in Chicago, she had feared a meeting between her boyfriend and her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too scared to ask Tom directly and put it in his head, she had tried to reassure herself, assuming that the two of them didn't really have a very cordial relationship, and it just didn't make sense for Tom to want to see Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, according to Tom's words, this disaster, since it could only be a disaster, had already happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he acted like if he didn't even recognize me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the announcement of their meeting, Mandy had unfortunately expected such a remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew her brother more than he thought, and she had obviously noticed over the years, his inability to recognize people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She initially thought it was carelessness, before finally realizing the problem was much bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell him who you are?" She asked, panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn't give me time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God! Please don't tell anyone about it. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey can't recognize people- At least not like us.” Mandy asserted, hating herself for revealing her brother's secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never told this to anyone, not even Iggy or Ian. But faced with the current situation, she did not see how to do otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy's words didn't seem to make any sense but in the same way, totally explained Mickey's behavior earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He suffers from prosopagnosia. He doesn't know I know about it. You can't tell anyone! No one knows. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one? Not even Ian? ” Tom asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey would kill me if I told Ian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom couldn't help but smile at the thought of this important piece of information he knew and his friend had no idea about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don't go back to see him. If he finds out he didn't recognize you and worse than you know, it will be terrible! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several times Mandy had wanted to discuss about it with Mickey before realizing how much it disturbed her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Mickey would hate her if he knew she'd revealed his secret to someone, but couldn't see any other way to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her conscience was all the more disturbed as Mickey didn't seem to like Tom very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, if Tom remained in the dark, he risked unintentionally putting Mickey in danger at any time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy had done a lot of research into her brother's illness and knew that Mickey was able to recognize people when he expected to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no way he would make the connection between Tom and a man he would meet in Chicago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'd be careful not to put Mickey in danger. And I promise I won't say anything to Ian. It will remain a secret between you and me. He doesn't need to know anything. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy nibbled her lower lip nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Tom liked to be the center of attention, and aware of everything that was going on around him. But she also knew that not all secrets were good to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be really careful, please. If Mickey finds out that I know and told you, he's going to go crazy. But if Terry finds out, it will be even worse. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never really told me about your father.” Tom pointed out surprised that Mandy mentioned his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving Chicago, Mandy had wanted to forget what her life was like there to create a new one, far from the chaos and her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never been able to cut ties completely, because of Mickey and Iggy, but also of Ian who unwittingly always reminded her a little bit of who she really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When meeting Tom, she had decided to only talk to him about Terry for the bare minimum, even wondering if it was not better to pretend he was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And noticing the grimace the young man had displayed the few times she had indulged in confiding, she finally decided to just not bring up her past with him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that this secrecy could mar their relationship, especially when Ian knew everything she was hiding from Tom, but she was also convinced that it was a blessing in disguise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I don't want to talk about him... He hates being disobeyed, and by leaving I questioned his authority and he hates me for that. He can't stand being put down in any way. And for him, having disobedient or different children is a way to dishonor him. That's why he should never know where I live or learn Mickey's secret. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy was silent for a few moments before adding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Tom, I have to go…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy knew that staying on the phone any longer with Tom would get her nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had promised her that he would not seek to see Mickey again and she had no choice but to trust him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though she wanted to hear him promise once again that he would stay away from her brother, she knew such a request would only worsen the tension that already existed between her and Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem. I will surely be home in the morning tomorrow. I come to see you when I arrive? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. See you tomorrow then." Mandy said, a little relieved by Tom's playful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung up and left her room to join the living room where Ian was sitting on the couch, surrounded by medicine books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to him and amused watched him, growl at a paragraph he still couldn't understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should take a break…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm already behind on my revisions because of last weekend, I need to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should take a break.” Mandy repeated, this time with more conviction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To support her point, she forced Ian to close the book he had in his hands before adding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew said you were one of the best in the class, and I'm sure if you study too hard your brain will overheat. You've been studying all day, so now you close those books, I make us something to eat and we both hang out. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian arched an eyebrow, puzzled at Mandy's suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to cook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy glared at him, annoyed by the remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She asserted, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened a kitchen cupboard and pulled out two boxes of instant ramen, which she proudly put on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ramens are the best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian rolled his eyes, but in order not to upset his friend, even more, remained silent, letting Mandy heat up some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that I have your attention, I would like you to tell me about this guy you're interested in… We shouldn't have any secrets from each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy knew she was being selfish in asking Ian to tell her all of his secrets while keeping some information to herself. However, Mickey's illness and the identity of this mystery man were two very different secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept Mickey's secret for his safety. And while she trusted Ian enough to keep this information to himself, she didn't feel legitimate to reveal such information to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing the identity of the man her friend was interested in did not risk such repercussions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian looked down, divided between wanting to tell Mandy the whole truth, and fear of hurting Mickey by telling the young woman about their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, he hasn't come out of the closet yet and doesn't want anyone to know..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't tell anyone I promise." She asserted, one hand over her heart and the other up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won't say anything intentionally… But mistakes happen quickly. His family is not really opened about all the gay stuff. To tell the truth, apart from two or three people his family is mostly made up of assholes. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you already know his family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had spoken without thinking, and unfortunately for him, Mandy herself drew conclusions from this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on! He's from Chicago? That's it ?!? That's how you know his family? Do I know him too? I'm sure I know him ... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught in the game, Mandy mentioned all the names of the men living near the Gallaghers and who came to her mind. But still getting the same answer, she finally gave up on the idea and carried the two bowls of instant ramen to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And a short time ago you were trying to hit on my brother... You quickly forget him! Fortunately for you. If Mickey had known he would have killed you. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian smirked, trying not to let his embarrassment show, and hoping that his silence would prompt Mandy to change the topic of discussion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tom Abbott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian and Mandy had kept chatting until late into the night, falling asleep one against the other on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian smiled when he woke up, thinking of that other Milkovich he would have liked to wake up to, then, determined to take advantage of Mandy's sleep to work on his studies, he slowly climbed down from the sofa and sat down in front of the coffee table with a large cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Mandy was a big sleeper, which allowed Ian to catch up with all his delay in his revisions without any distraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the front door open, he turned his head and saw Tom walking into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian motioned for him to be silent, confusing his friend until the latter noticed his girlfriend still sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is Mandy sleeping there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We spent the night talking and fell asleep on the sofa. I let her sleep as much as possible. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mandy had shared her brother's secret with him the day before, Tom had felt like he was finally closer to her than Ian was, but now he began to doubt again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how grumpy she is when someone wakes her up and I don't want to go through that. You know what I mean... ” Ian added, amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smirked and nodded before returning his gaze to Mandy lying on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything, it was Ian's boasting that pissed him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each time they saw each other, the young man seemed to want to remind him that he knew Mandy better, in the same way he prided himself on knowing Andrew better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll bring her back to our bed, she'll be better there to sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian didn't have time to say anything, that Mandy was already in Tom's arms, on his way to Mandy's room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man laid her down on the bed without her showing the slightest sign of waking up, and sat down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their discussion, and even though he had promised Mandy the opposite, he returned near the Milkovich house, hoping to see Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had made researches about his illness he was suffering from and wanted to make sure once and for all that Mickey was really unable to recognize any face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been fortunate enough to see him come out of his house and had followed him to a seedy bar nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing from several articles online that many people like Mickey used clothes to recognize a person, he changed his outfit to complete his experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Mickey hadn't recognized him, even after their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to take the test one step further, Tom had approached Mickey for a final check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As people with prosopagnosia were normally unable to recognize faces, even in photos, he decided to show him a photo of his own sister, claiming to have lost sight of a longtime friend he was trying to find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had quickly told him to fuck off, insisting he wasn't a research department.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had indeed looked at the photo and had been unable to recognize Mandy, confirming once and for all his inability to recognize faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom wasn't sure how this information could be of use to him, but he had no doubt it would come in handy at one point or another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy seemingly determined to sleep all day to catch up on her sleep delay. And very little interested in staying home under these conditions, Tom decided to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he could have spent his day with Ian, but he didn't want to inflict that on himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he was planning on using the rest of the day to see his father and maybe even convince him to share with him those stupid secrets he insisted on keeping between him and Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his family had always lived near the university, he had never needed to leave his house like other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At home, laundry, cleaning, and cooking were done without lifting a finger or spending a single penny. A comfort he clearly couldn't afford living alone in a small apartment like Ian and Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father had offered to rent him a place earlier this year so that he could more easily enjoy student life, but Tom had immediately refused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father had been even more distant with him since the start of the school year, and he couldn't afford to put more distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just questioned this choice once and offered Mandy to live with him, but once again she had preferred Ian, refusing to leave her friend alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sighed for a long time as he thought about that annoying discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved all this negativity away from him, pushed open the front door, and checked around to see if he could see the slightest hint of his father's presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be spending more and more time outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Tom had feared that his father would slip away to meet Ian, before quickly finding evidence to the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man's gaze rested on the large painting above the fireplace, visible from the entrance, on which he could see his father, his mother, and him as a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smiled sadly as he thought about his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in his eyes the most beautiful and wonderful woman to have ever lived on this earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had always adored his mother, and she adored him in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His world fell apart the day she was found dead. And life had never been the same after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father, already often absent for his work, had become even more distant. And this distance had only increased over the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By enrolling in medical school, Tom had believed he could finally get closer to his father, but that was where Ian had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From day one Ian had managed to find a place near Andrew that Tom had never been able to get. And as if that wasn't enough for him, he had become the favorite of the whole promo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since many of the girls wanted to date him but to no avail, quickly rumors had spread about him and one of the college employees, Mandy Milkovich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting closer to Ian, and therefore Mandy at the same time. Tom had discovered that the young woman was just as single as was, and they gradually became a couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time, Tom had thought that Ian was just not confident enough to confess his feelings to Mandy, but after seeing him in that bed with Mickey, he realized that Ian just wasn't interested in Mandy or to no other woman at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man let himself go to imagine what the students might think of Ian if they knew who he really was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After coming out at the restaurant, Ian seemed relieved, as if he had already completely forgotten that he had spent months lying to everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as if once again the universe had wanted to prove it was on young Gallagher's side, Andrew seemed to have taken the news perfectly, as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was incomprehensible to Tom that his father could not understand how much of a liar and manipulator Ian could be. If he had lied about it, he could have lied about so many things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His relationship with Mickey, for example.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had nothing to be ashamed of, he wouldn't try to sleep with his best friend's brother behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Mickey Milkovich was really gay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single glance at young Milkovich was enough to understand that Mickey Milkovich could not be gay. And after seeing him evolve in his natural environment, Tom was even more convinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was Mickey he had discovered, asleep completely naked in Ian's bed, with the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faced with this situation, Tom only saw one logical answer. Ian was manipulating Mickey into getting what he wanted from him, just like he was manipulating his father and probably everyone around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his name pulled Tom out of his thoughts, and he turned to his father who was staring at him in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing in the middle of the hall like that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about something.” He said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'll let you go back to your thought then.” Andrew stated as he walked towards the exit with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You leave? I thought we could spend some time together today. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew pouted, aware of Tom's disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I'm sorry, I already planned to see someone today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ian?" Tom asked before immediately regretting his impulsiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you ask me that?" Andrew asked, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some time, Andrew had noticed some jealousy towards Ian in his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had decided not to give it too much importance though, convinced that it was just a little jealousy between two students in the same class and that it would calm down quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both at the top of each exam and it was not uncommon for a competitive spirit to develop among the top students. However, today that jealousy was more like animosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry... it's just that you spend a lot of time with him, so I thought you were going to see him..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew couldn't deny spending a lot of time with Ian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe even too much given their respective positions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even though Ian was one of his students, he was first and foremost one of the very few people he could really trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, after getting to know him better, Andrew had developed an attachment to Ian, and compassion for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that the young man had not grown up in a wealthy environment and that he had had to give up a lot to get to where he is today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that in comparison Tom had had a much easier time getting what he wanted and that even today everything was served to him on a silver platter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he sometimes regretted not teaching his son to fight for what he wanted rather than hope to get it effortlessly, now he couldn't back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he could help other young people who had not had the same luck, young people like Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian is just helping me with some projects, that's all,” Andrew asserted, being as evasive as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although according to Ian, Tom had reacted well to his coming out, Andrew still did not feel brave enough to follow the example of his student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had lost Tom's mother by telling her this secret and feared that it would hurt his son the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom and his mother were so close and so similar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you ask me for help. I'm your son... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I ask you, the other students will think it's favoritism. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew put on a big smile, hoping he had managed to calm his son's jealousy a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want we can eat together tonight…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not." Tom replied, trying the best he could to suppress his glee at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good. I'll meet you here tonight then. ”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A chaotic evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mandy growled slightly as she stretched out in her bed. She understood quickly judging by the rays of sun which flooded her room that the day was already well started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered falling asleep next to Ian on the sofa, and easily imagined Ian had brought her back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the memory of her discussion with Tom hit her hard and she groaned even more as she realized that he had undoubtedly found her asleep when he had passed by the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around for her phone, and finding it nowhere, got up to continue her research in the rest of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, sleeping beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy turned to Ian, who was looking at her with a big smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting across from the coffee table, again surrounded by all his books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tom passed by?" She questioned timidly, dreading the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian just made a little grimace and Mandy buried her face nervously in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had planned to spend the day together. He's going to hate me so much! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand. He knows as well as I do that you were exhausted..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy slowly walked over to the couch to wallow on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to believe Ian but feared her friend was too optimistic about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Tom hardly let it show, she knew how harsh he could be, and how much he hated to be pushed aside, even when it wasn't intentional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where my phone is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian reached over to the other side of the couch where Mandy's smartphone was prominently displayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter grabbed it quickly and promptly texted Tom to apologize, hoping he was understanding enough not to blame her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a sign of good faith, she accompanied her apology with a date offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for her to receive a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Never mind. Can't tonight. I dine with my father.-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy wasn't sure what to think about this answer. It could be interpreted in so many different ways. Without an emoji, it was hard to know if Tom was angry or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we both need some fresh air."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian looked up from his studies and noticing his friend's melancholy, decided he had studied enough for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With joy. Just let me change my clothes and I'm all yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy followed Ian with her gaze until he disappeared into his bedroom, and returned her attention to her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that to improve her relationship with Tom, she was going to have to spend more time with him in the days to come, so she might as well make the most of the day to stay with Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian and Mandy had used the end of the afternoon to went to all the shops they found and try on all kinds of clothes, each more ridiculous than the next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had no intention of buying them but found it fun to change their identities for a short time by trying on outfits so far from their usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half the things they had tried were way too expensive for them, while the other half was way too ugly for their liking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both equally unmotivated to cook, they decided to head to one of their favorite restaurants instead of going home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bit apart from the shops and crowded streets, and decorated with questionable taste,  hid a restaurant perfect for their small budget and big appetites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat, the owner, grew up in Chicago like them, before moving to the neighborhood with his wife and two sons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cuisine was very different from the healthy recipes that flourished everywhere, but it had the merit of being delicious and nourishing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pat, you still have a table for-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy left Ian's face for amazement and fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not understanding why her friend had stopped in the middle of the path, Mandy pushed him a bit to see what was going on, and in turn, stood dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat was behind his counter, hands raised as a young man, obviously as terrified as the restaurant owner, pointed his gun at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrival of the newcomers made him panic more, and he started to move frantically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Mike and put that gun down. You haven't done anything irreparable yet. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike looked at Ian and Mandy immediately before returning his attention to Pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the young man panicking more and more, Pat tried to move closer, but terrified, Mike, pulled the trigger without even realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bullet lodged in the cook's arm, and immediately Mike fled, leaving his gun behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian ran over to Pat, and Mandy started chasing the young man, before being quickly stopped by Pat's screams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let him go!" He asserted, wincing in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to go to the hospital-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No hospital!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No hospital! If I go they'll call the cops and this kid is going to get arrested! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He shot you, Pat!” Mandy growled annoyed at Pat's illogical reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this kid. He lives alone with his mother who can't find a job. He's a good kid. But if he goes to jail, his life will be ruined for good. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian and Mandy fully understood what Pat was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though they didn't know the young boy who had just run away, they planned to do their best to follow Pat's request and not involve the police in any of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, but we have to get that bullet removed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were a doctor." Pat affirmed as he tried to hide the pain he was feeling behind a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know very well that I am only a medical student!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're sure Ian? You really can't do it? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mandy, close the door and take my place. You have to put pressure on his arm. I need to call someone. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what to choose, Tom had all of his father's favorite meals delivered to their house and now he was waiting for him to come down from his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anticipating, and secretly hoping that it would help his father relax, he uncorked a nice bottle of wine and put it on the table with everything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing of a telephone caught his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the sound to the coat rack where his father's bag hung and pulled out Andrew's phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Ian's name appear on the screen, he immediately hung up and hurriedly put the phone back into the bag, hearing his father coming down the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My God! You ordered way too much food! ” Andrew said, seeing the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know what you would like to eat so I took a little of everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won't need to go cook this week.” Andrew laughed before taking a seat at the table and adding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take some for Mandy and Ian tomorrow…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom did his best to not grimace when he heard the young man's name and grabbed the bottle of wine to offer to serve his father before stopping dead when he heard the phone ring again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that my phone?" Andrew asked, looking around for the smartphone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They'll leave a message if it's important.” Tom said cursing himself for not turning off the phone after Ian's first call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure it was he calling again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guided by the ringtone, it didn't take long for Andrew to find his phone and pick up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian, what's going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom noticed a sudden change of expression in his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OK. Send me the address. I'm coming as fast as I can. In the meantime, do your best to keep him from losing too much blood. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Da-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom, go start the car. I'll go get my stuff upstairs. We meet in front. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To go where?!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew walked up the stairs two by two, not bothering to answer his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had called him urgently for help with a gunshot wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't had time to ask the young man why he hadn't gone to the hospital instead of calling him, but he suspected he had good reasons and now he had to do his best so that the situation does not turn into a tragedy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Walls have ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew knocked on the restaurant door until Mandy opened the door for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is the patient?"</p><p> </p><p>“In the kitchen with Ian.” Mandy asserted, pointing to a door further away.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rushed to the indicated spot, quickly followed by his son, then by the young woman after she had closed the door again to not be surprised by customers.</p><p> </p><p>For the next long minutes, Tom and Mandy watched Ian and Andrew heal the cook as best they could.</p><p> </p><p>Several times Tom had offered to help his father, but his response had been the same each time.</p><p> </p><p>Aware of the annoyance that these refusals generated in Tom, Mandy gently gripped Tom's sleeve to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to have disturbed you during your evening with your dad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you take him to the hospital?!?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as she wanted to explain the whole story to Tom and make him understand their reasons, Mandy suspected that her boyfriend wouldn't necessarily sympathize with this poor child's life, and that he wouldn't hesitate to call the police.</p><p> </p><p>Time and time again, she had wondered if Tom didn't have a lack of empathy for the people around him, especially for a future doctor. And his attitude to the situation, unfortunately, reinforced her fears.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than worrying about the poor injured man, he seemed to resent Ian for being the one helping Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, go get the bandages I left in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom clenched his fists, but complied without further resistance and left the restaurant to join the car.</p><p> </p><p>Ian seemed to want to be the center of attention once again. There was no reason to treat this guy on his own rather than take him to the hospital.</p><p>And why did he have to call, precisely, the day when he could finally spend time with his father?</p><p> </p><p>Tom brought the bandages back and handed them to his father. The latter wrapped them around Pat's arm before tying them neatly.</p><p> </p><p>“You will have to check the wound daily to monitor that there is no infection. I'll give you some antibiotics for tonight. And I'll give you my number. You call me if you have any doubts. OK?"</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, doctor… And thank you for not asking a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew smiled gently, he turned to Ian for a moment before returning his attention to his patient.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust Ian. I'm sure you have your reasons, and if you've managed to convince him then that's enough for me. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again doc.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Enough of thanks. You need some rest now. Ian, Mandy, I guess you haven't eaten... Tom has ordered way too much food, so come help us eat it all."</p><p> </p><p>Convinced that Tom didn't want them to interfere with their dinner, Mandy was going to refuse, but Andrew didn't give her time.</p><p> </p><p>“And I forbid you to refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Ian had been feeling his cell phone vibrating steadily in his pocket for several minutes, and even though he was dying to look at it, he didn't want to cut Mandy into what appeared to be attempted at reconciliation.</p><p>Since their arrival at Andrew and Tom's, the young woman had not stopped pushing her boyfriend and her best friend to talk together. </p><p> </p><p>Mandy stopped, however, when her phone, which she had placed on the table, rang in turn, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>She apologized and quickly looked at who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Mickey ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mickey? Ah! Your brother, right? " Andrew questioned, gazing at the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Tom wondered, having no memory of introducing Mickey to his father.</p><p> </p><p>“He had come with Ian to my office.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian took advantage of this moment of general inattention, to look discreetly at his cell phone.</p><p>As with Mandy, the sender of the messages he received was none other than Mickey, a fact that made him smile instantly.</p><p> </p><p>-I think I see redheads everywhere right now-</p><p>-Is someone cloning you or what? -</p><p>-And why are all redheads so boring? -</p><p>- Do you plan to answer one day or I have to keep talking alone? -</p><p> </p><p>After the more than complicated separation he had with Mickey, Ian had done his best to give him time to calm down, hoping that it would be enough to ease the tension between them.</p><p>He knew that Mickey's situation was much more complicated than his and that it was nearly impossible for him to come out and officially be with him, but that didn't stop him to hope.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom." Ian said shyly, quickly hiding his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew reached for the door behind Mandy and simply indicated.</p><p> </p><p>“Last door down the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian nodded and slipped out of the room to lock himself in the bathroom and call Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it's not polite to answer a text by a call." Mickey growled as soon as he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you surely know what is polite and what is not?"</p><p> </p><p>“The walls have ears, and because of you, I had to go outside to make sure no one could hear me. By texting, I could have quietly stayed inside with my beer. "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you planning to say things that other people shouldn't hear?" Ian asked, intrigued by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't turn you on Gallagher, I'd rather be careful, that's it." Mickey said without completely ignoring this possibility.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't gone a day since his return without thinking about Ian, and the task was even more difficult when he just ran into redheads all over the place. But he didn't want to let young Gallagher know about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad… I thought it could be fun. You know how much I love to hear you moan. "</p><p> </p><p>"It's because of this kind of bullshit that I have to go out to talk with you!" Mickey growled, cheeks flushing, glad Ian couldn't see his real reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan to come back one day? Or should I come to Chicago? ”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a good idea to come. It's too dangerous now that Terry is outside again. "</p><p> </p><p>Mickey spoke in a low voice, constantly checking that no one around could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always visit me…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't move from here while he's free. Besides, that could put Mandy in danger… ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian decided to hide his disappointment behind much less depressing words.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this protective big brother side is really sexy…”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey let out a string of curses, greatly amusing Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to call me again tonight when I'm alone in my bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not..."</p><p> </p><p>“I take that for a yes. Give me time to say goodbye and to go home, and call me whenever you want. ”</p><p> </p><p>"You're not at home?"</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, at Andrew and Tom's. It's a long story. I have to go, by the way, I said I was going to the bathroom and if I stay longer they'll think I'm constipated. "</p><p> </p><p>“So sexy.” Mickey mocked before hanging up without further ado.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Mickey hadn't made a formal promise to call him, Ian had no doubts.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got out of the bathroom and joined Mandy, Tom, and Andrew to warn them of his departure.</p><p> </p><p>“Who gave me such a brother?!? He sends me a message and he remains totally silent when I answer him! "</p><p> </p><p>Ian smirked when he heard his friend bitching about Mickey and tried as naturally as possible to tell them that he had to go.</p><p> </p><p>Although not really convinced by her idea, Mandy decided to stay and spend the night with Tom, to the delight of the young man. Ian did his best to hide his joy at this decision and after a final goodbye, left the house to quickly go home.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Mickey hadn't promised Ian anything, yet he was already imagining all the excuses he could find to slip away. Iggy had offered to go for a drink to celebrate the success of their last arms delivery and Terry was to join them soon.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing his father and his brother, Mickey knew they wouldn't be home for a while and that if he managed to leave now, he was likely to enjoy the house for himself for several hours.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the bar door with a smile on his face and frowned at the sound of screams inside.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that voice all too well, and it only took a few more seconds for him to walk into the bar and unfortunately confirm that his mind hadn't deceived him.</p><p> </p><p>It was Terry who was yelling at Iggy, holding him tight by the collar.</p><p> </p><p>Terry was probably the person Mickey found the easiest to recognize. He knew all his tattoos, his voice, his clothes by heart, and could even recognize him by the way he walked or the way he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Iggy's gaze froze for a moment and Terry turned to see what had caught his attention before showing a big sadistic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the bar, Terry had heard a discussion of Iggy and Kev, the bartender, about Mandy.</p><p>The latter had left without a trace and he found it hard to accept what he considered to be a betrayal.</p><p>Hearing Iggy, it was clear that he was still in touch with his sister. But given his silence under his blows, didn't seem to know exactly where she was hiding.</p><p> </p><p>From the expression, Iggy displayed it was clear that even if he didn't know much, Mickey on the contrary knew much more.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing his mistake, Iggy tried to hold Terry back before he can hurt his brother, ordering him to flee. But Terry's brute strength far exceeded that of Iggy, he had no trouble getting rid of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. And the world collapsed around their feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world falls apart for Mandy and Ian when they learn that critically injured Mickey has been taken to the emergency room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mandy was sitting next to Tom, her eyes riveted on the TV and she was dying to turn her head to take a closer look at Tom's expression, hoping it would help her understand what was on his mind a little better. </p><p>However, she preferred to stay still, convinced that the slightest remark or the slightest glance could break the semblance of calm that had settled between them.</p><p> </p><p>Tom's attitude had totally changed after Ian's departure no longer leaving much doubt as to her boyfriend's jealousy of Ian.</p><p> </p><p>Tom and Ian were supposed to be friends, yet Tom looked pissed off as soon as Ian was around. And even more so when he was near Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy tried to push these disturbing doubts out of her mind and focus on the movie, to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, she thanked Heaven for this perfect excuse and slowly stood up to walk away from Tom and his father.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up quickly after seeing Mickey's name pop up on the screen but stopped dead when she heard a very different voice than her brother's on the other end of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole body started to tremble as she listened to her correspondent without being able to utter a word.</p><p>Her correspondent hung up, leaving Mandy even more overwhelmed with doubt and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Completely disturbed by the call, the young Milkovich tried to call Ian, but trembling frantically, she dropped her phone to the floor drawing the attention of the two men sitting nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing her condition, Andrew rushed over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mandy, what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ian- I have to call Ian-"</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother- I have to go see Mickey- Terry has- I have to call Ian. We have to go there. "</p><p> </p><p>Tom didn't really know what had happened to put his girlfriend in this state, but mostly he didn't see why her first reaction was to contact Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't go without Ian-"</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Mandy! I'll call him right away." Andrew promised, grabbing the young woman's phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian, it's Andrew.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian frowned when he heard his friend's voice on the phone. He pulled the screen back from his ear to check the name on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's Mandy?!?” Ian asked, disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>“She can't speak right now, she just got a call and is totally shocked. She's talking about going back to Chicago because of Mickey. ”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Mickey's name, Ian felt his heart stop beating for a second.</p><p>The young Milkovich was supposed to call him, but he had been waiting for him for several hours in vain.</p><p> </p><p>He had convinced himself that Mickey had not promised anything, but the doubt had persisted. And now that Andrew had pronounced his name, he couldn't contain his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? How's Mickey? He is hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked at Mandy, still so panicked. He didn't know what to say to Ian, and unfortunately, Mandy didn't seem able to answer any questions.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know- Wait, looks like Mandy wants to talk to you." He asserted seeing Mandy reaching out to retrieve her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew wasn't sure she could align enough words to be understandable, but it was worth a try.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian- Mickey- Mickey- Terry a-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy! Calm down and tell me what's going on! "</p><p> </p><p>Mandy took a deep breath, trying the best she could to calm the fear that had invaded her.</p><p> </p><p>"He is at the hospital- Terry found out he knows where I am-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move. I come to pick you up." Ian asserted before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure he was fit to drive, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. </p><p>Neither he nor Mandy could stand to sit there in the dark while Mickey lay on a hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Ian arrive in a state of panic very much like Mandy's, Andrew realized he couldn't let them go alone and risk an accident.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to his son to ask him to accompany them, but stopped dead, noticing the lack of empathy on Tom's face, as his girlfriend and friend stood before him, in the midst of a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Ian give me your keys, I'm driving."</p><p> </p><p>Tom froze in place and clenched his fists until his fingernails scorched the flesh of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Pa’! What about your work? "</p><p> </p><p>"It's not important! What is important is to help them! " Andrew growled, determined not to let his son stop him.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew that, from the outside, his condition was not quite normal since Mickey was only his best friend's brother.</p><p>But luckily for him, no one seemed calm enough to take the time to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>He had spent the entire trip with his arms around Mandy, promising her that everything would be fine, and praying that it would.</p><p> </p><p>Iggy had called back to give some news, and to tell them in which hospital Mickey had been taken to.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had Andrew stopped the car than Ian and Mandy were outside on their way to the hospital entrance.</p><p>He followed them quickly, with Tom on his heels, and had no trouble finding them inside, Mandy yelling at the first nurse who had the misfortune to cross her path.</p><p> </p><p>A young blond man walked up to them and hugged Mandy. </p><p>The young woman seemed to calm down a bit, giving the nurse a chance to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Iggy, her brother.” Ian explained, understanding Andrew's silent interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew relaxed a bit, reassured to know Mandy with her family.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get any information?"</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that Andrew was talking to him, Iggy looked up but unfortunately could only answer in the negative.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a doctor in this hospital, I'll see if he can give me some news.” Andrew asserted before disappearing into the halls of the building.</p><p> </p><p>The more things went, the less Tom liked the situation.</p><p>His father did not know Mickey at all, however, rather than teaching his lessons he had come here to accompany Mandy and Ian. </p><p> </p><p>Tom couldn't help but think back to all those times when he was younger, when he was sick, and rather than stay with him, his father left him alone with his mother, abandoning them to go to work.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he have to act any differently for these almost-strangers?</p><p> </p><p>Iggy did his best to quietly get Ian's attention before nodding towards Tom, suddenly reminding the young Gallagher that the two young men had never met.</p><p> </p><p>“Iggy this is Tom, Mandy's boyfriend… He's Andrew's son too. The man who just left. And also one of my classmates. ”</p><p> </p><p>"Mickey told me Mandy had a boyfriend, but he forgot to say he was as ginger as Gallagher. " Iggy asserted, still hugging Mandy against him.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to look weak, even in front of her friends, the young woman tried to pull back, and questioned Iggy, wiping her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Iggy lowered his head, ashamed of what he had done, and the dire consequences that had followed.</p><p> </p><p>“It's my fault… Kev asked me if we had any news from you, and I replied that according to Mickey you were doing really well… He hadn't given me much info, but I was happy to be able to talk to someone about you, but Terry walked into the bar without being noticed and he heard me talking about you. He got mad and started beating me up. It was only when Mickey came back to the bar that he let me go to go after him. "</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that Iggy and Mandy were both feeling guilty about facts that should only be blamed on Terry, Ian questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's Terry?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cops picked him up after Kev called them. But he will surely come out quickly. Like always."</p><p> </p><p>“Not if Mickey files a complaint.”</p><p> </p><p>Iggy turned to his sister in astonishment. The idea that anyone could press charges against Terry Milkovich was absurd, especially if the person making the complaint was Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>The Milkoviches were a lot of things, but not a snitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't look at me like that! You know very well that Mickey is a dead man if Terry comes out. ”</p><p> </p><p>Iggy and Ian knew full well that Mandy was right, and that if they wanted to keep him alive, Mickey had to stay as far away from Terry as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing out of the corner of his eye that someone was approaching them, Ian turned his head and saw Andrew, a shy little smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I have good news. Mickey is in the recovery room. Everything went well. His doctor is the cautious type, so he usually refuses to give families information before his patients wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Mandy and Iggy hugged violently, now relieved about their brother's condition.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know when we can see him?”</p><p> </p><p>"Probably not for several hours. I asked my friend to let me know the minute there is something new. Do you know a place where we could rest a little while waiting?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian couldn't suppress a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a place we could go, but it's far from calm ..."</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>It had been difficult to convince Mandy and Iggy to leave the hospital.</p><p>Ian didn't want to get away from Mickey either, but knew he honestly couldn't do otherwise, and that his friends needed some rest.</p><p> </p><p>Understanding where they were going, Iggy quickly affirmed that resting in such a place would be a miracle. Information that Mandy totally approved of, puzzling Andrew even more as to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you can't rest, at least it will distract you." Ian said, convinced by his idea.</p><p> </p><p>Iggy rolled his eyes at Ian's remark.</p><p>He didn't like the idea of being surrounded by so much Gallagher, but he didn't see himself leaving Mandy.</p><p>He knew his sister was stronger than a lot of people he knew, but he also knew how much Mickey's fate could worry her.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, he really wanted to understand why he had the unpleasant feeling of having already met Tom without remembering where.</p><p> </p><p>"We arrived." Ian said timidly, stopping in front of the family house.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy and Iggy knew in advance what to expect, but neither Andrew nor Tom had been to his house before, and Ian feared disappointing them.</p><p> </p><p>"I warn you Gallagher, your brother better not hit on Mandy..." Iggy declared as he got out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't need your help! I'm old enough to look after myself.” Mandy said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Tom pretended he hadn't heard anything, much more interested in his father's reaction to this house.</p><p> </p><p>When Ian stopped, Tom had had a hard time not commenting on the condition of the building, and the visible poverty of the neighborhood.</p><p>But unlike him, his father seemed perfectly at ease in this environment.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it won't bother your family?” Andrew asked, following Ian to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"If my sister finds out that you were here and I didn't invite you over, she'll kill me." So yes, I am sure. "</p><p> </p><p>Reassured, Andrew followed Ian into the house and smiled nervously as he found himself face to face with 5 young people of different ages.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, Tom, this is my family. The Gallaghers, this is Andrew and Tom my friends, please don't scare them away… "</p><p> </p><p>"If they can handle you then they shouldn't have a problem with us." Lip asserted before introducing himself to the new arrivals.</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy, Iggy, would you like something to drink? A coffee, a tea- ”</p><p> </p><p>"A whiskey."</p><p> </p><p>Fiona smirked, and without trying to scold Iggy, went to find the bottle of whiskey she was hiding in the kitchen, hoping Frank hadn't got a hold of it in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a look on him, Andrew looked down and found himself face to face with a young boy a few years younger than Ian who was looking at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing his cast on his leg, he smiled and wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"You are Carl, right?"</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?!?”</p><p> </p><p>"Ian told me he wants to become a doctor to take care of his little brother who had fractured every bone in his body at least once."</p><p> </p><p>Proud of this description, Carl put on a big smile that prompted Lip to slap him on the back of the head to bring him back down to earth.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not something you should be proud of Carl!"</p><p> </p><p>Little by little, the whole house filled with the voices of the Gallaghers and their guests, further annoying Tom who felt like he was totally neglected when he hardly knew anyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew, now seated next to Mandy on the couch, put his hand on the young woman's knee, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine ..."</p><p> </p><p>Mandy was on the verge of tears.</p><p>Although she was now reassured about Mickey's state of health, so much else was bothering her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey can't stay here. We have to get him to go with us. And we're going to have the hospital bills... ”</p><p> </p><p>"Let me take care of that."</p><p> </p><p>Andrew's statement came as a shock to the whole assembly, in an instant replacing the hubbub with total silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I- No- I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mandy, you know like me that you don't have a lot of money, but I have. Mickey is your brother, and dating Tom I consider you to be my family, and the same goes for Mickey. "</p><p> </p><p>“The Milkoviches don't accept charity.” Iggy asserted, before regretting his misplaced susceptibility.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's just say it's a loan. And that you will repay me when you can… ”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Andrew.” Ian whispered, moved by all the kindness of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew smiled even more as he put his hand on the young man's arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A new start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Upon discovering that Mickey had opened his eyes, Ian and the two Milkoviches had jumped in the car to go to the hospital, without even waiting for Andrew and Tom who had therefore been obliged to travel with Fiona.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making him understand that he could no longer stay in Chicago had been an extremely complicated task, despite the multiple injuries that Terry had inflicted on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting him to promise to press charges against Terry had proved even more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken threats, tears, and Iggy's promise to testify in turn to make him listen to reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not seeing himself living again with his brother and his sister, Iggy had announced to leave on his side, to live with his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The astonishment he had read on the faces of his brother and sister had reassured him. If even Mickey who had met her several times was shocked by this idea, Terry could never think of looking for him there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the end of the day, and against his doctor's advice, Mickey was out, ready to leave after filing a complaint against Terry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never, even after all these years of being beaten by Terry, would he have imagined testifying against his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were very few rules in the Milkovich family, but one of them was “you won't snitch”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rule that Iggy and Mickey had always followed until today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while Mickey still wasn't comfortable with the idea, he knew he couldn't help it. Moreover, it was better to leave and regret having testified than to stay and regret not having tried his chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The threats Terry had screamed as he was pulled out of the bar by the police, while his son was lying on the ground were clear. If he got his hands back on his son, he would make him confess where Mandy was and kill them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a record like Terry's and threats so clear in front of so many people, his chances of being released were almost non-existent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, given the very high amount of bail decided by the judge, Terry was surely going to stay in jail for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sighed deeply, staring at his phone screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to meet Mandy, but she still hadn't come home and the wait was starting to annoy him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intercom bell rang in the room and he stood up mechanically to answer before quickly regretting it when he heard the voice of the owner's son. Once again, the latter had forgotten his keys and rang the bell for all the apartments in the building until someone opened the door for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a short time, Tom hesitated to hang up directly without unlocking the door but finally changed his mind, realizing that such a decision would fall on Ian and Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while he didn't care at all about the consequences for the young Gallagher, pissing off Mandy was surely the last thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button to unlock the front door before returning to the place he had just left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his phone screen again to check again if his father had answered him, and did his best to calm his nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During their short stay at the Gallaghers', Fiona, Ian's sister, had expressed concern that her brother was falling behind in his studies due to recent events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And although neither Mandy nor Ian had appreciated the little compassion she had shown towards Mickey, the situation quickly turned to Ian's advantage as Andrew had generously promised to offer Ian private lessons. to help him revise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom winced as he remembered that Ian had pretended to refuse the offer, only to accept it just a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure that if his father responded even less to his messages, it was because of young Gallagher and the extra time they were spending together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only good news since their trip to Chicago was surprisingly the arrival of Mickey, with whom Ian was spending a lot of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom couldn't understand how no one had noticed the disturbing relationship they had yet. Especially knowing that due to the limited space in their apartment and the fact that Ian and Mickey were both officially single, unlike Mandy, Mickey had moved into the young Gallagher's room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! You, there!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom frowned when he heard Mickey call him bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Milkovich seemed to take so little interest in him, that Tom even doubted that Mickey had bothered to remember his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wishing to let show anything, he displayed a big smile and turned to the young Milkovich leaning against the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Mickey still didn't seem determined to reveal Ian's true face to everyone, nor to make the slightest effort to be civilized, it was essential for Tom to maintain a cordial relationship with him if he ever wanted to make him change his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I do something for you, Mickey?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where Ian is?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but I guess he should be back soon ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey turned around and locked himself in the room he shared with Ian to avoid talking with Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been forced to be around him a lot more since he moved in with Ian and Mandy, and he understood less and less how Mandy could be attracted by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only quality he found in Tom was his ability to get Mandy out of the apartment, giving him and Ian a lot more time in private.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither he nor Ian had spoken again of his coming out, or how they had separated after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn't talked about their relationship either and hadn't put a name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, and even though Mickey can't admit it, Ian was becoming far more important to him than anyone else, and that terrified him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now being away from Terry, the idea of coming out occupied his mind more and more, and he had a hard time coming up with arguments against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't ashamed of who he was or who he loved but didn't want the way others looked at him to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the apartment door open, Mickey rushed out of the bedroom, and couldn't hide his disappointment when he saw his sister enter the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Ian there?” Mandy asked, only seeing Tom and Mickey in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom took a deep breath before answering again that Ian hadn't arrived yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't understand why Mandy and Mickey were so worried about young Gallagher's presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy disappeared into the bathroom, and Mickey with very little motivation to be alone with Tom returned to the bedroom to wait, again leaving the young man alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom turned his head towards the door behind which Mickey had just disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he still believed that Ian was manipulating Mickey in some way or another, the latter didn't seem ready to turn on young Gallagher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't mean he couldn't use Ian and Mickey's relationship to reveal the whole truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's illness would surely be an undeniable asset to achieve this goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he found it hard to accept the slightest resemblance between him and Ian, many had already pointed it out to him. And if he ignored the glaring differences in their facial features, the resemblance should be all the more glaring. If he played his cards right, he might find a way to break this relationship once and for all and finally make everyone understand what kind of man Ian was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn't know what information Ian was using to manipulate Mickey, but he remained convinced that pushed to the limit, young Milkovich would inevitably rebel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And while he did manage to show everyone Ian's true face, it was important to make sure that no one found out his involvement, or else he would be tarred with the same brush as Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was to succeed in pushing Mickey to the limit, he had to be able to make him believe he was Ian, and for that, the location was very important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt Mickey would be more suspicious outside than in the apartment where he was only supposed to meet a few people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also had to find a time when neither Mandy nor Ian would be around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be surprised by either of them would inevitably lead to failure, and make him look like the villain of the story when he was just trying to tell everyone who Ian really was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom took a deep breath, his hand on the doorknob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was with Andrew again, and since Mandy was out with friends, Mickey was now alone in the apartment for several hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to pretend to be Ian, and the idea disgusted him. However, he was now convinced that this was the only possible solution to reveal the true nature of the young Gallagher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed to see what kind of man Ian was, and Tom knew he had to do something to stop him and to reveal Ian's true nature to his father. If Mickey was to suffer in the process, well that was an acceptable loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom pushed open the door and entered the apartment making as little noise as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing Mickey in the kitchen out of the corner of his eye, he walked over to him, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After researching Mickey's disease, he knew that many people like him memorized the clothes people wore, and had therefore purchased clothes similar to young Gallagher's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After changing, he had for a moment seen Ian's reflection in the mirror instead of his, totally disgusting him but also reassuring him about the future success of his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey didn't say a word, only frowning when he saw him walk forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he longed to put an end to Ian's shenanigans and this most disturbing situation as quickly as possible, Tom knew he had to avoid being too direct if he didn't want to be exposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was planning to chat with him for a bit before insulting him until Mickey could never forgive Ian and finally revealed to everyone who Ian really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had of course read that a person with prosopagnosia was usually able to recognize voices, but was convinced that Mickey was not smart enough to do so. Tom was all the more convinced that  Mickey had been unable to recognize him when he approached him in Chicago, completely ignoring the possibility that Mickey paid much less attention to him than to Ian or others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had felt a bad feeling come over him as this guy silently approached him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being in Ian and Mandy's apartment, there was very little chance that it was a total stranger, but it still left him with a choice between two very different people. And unfortunately for him, having no real reason to get up at dawn, he hadn't seen Ian leave and therefore didn't know how he was dressed, which would have helped a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly looked down at the wrist of the man in front of him, but the long sleeves of his t-shirt hid any potential curb-chain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The easiest and most importantly the least dangerous solution would have been to talk to this guy like he was Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was, he would be out of the woods. And if not, Ian knowing his secret, he could explain his mistake quite easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, and while he generally didn't seek to preserve Ian's self-esteem, he didn't want the young Gallagher to understand that he still had a hard time recognizing him. And even less let him believe that he could confuse him with Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly, this was a consequence of his illness, and logically Ian should be able to understand. However, there were times when the ego got the upper hand and Mickey didn't want Ian to feel hurt about it, or even remind him once again that he was not like the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You had a good day?" Tom asked, standing against the kitchen counter a few inches from Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he had heard his voice, Mickey had no doubts about the man's identity. As a final check, he grabbed Tom's wrist, way too close to him for his liking, and lifted it into the air, unsettling the young man, and also proving the absence of curb-chain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom caught Mickey's look on his wrist and like an electric shock remembered the bracelet he'd noticed on Ian's wrist before cursing himself for forgetting such an important detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when did we two get close?" You better keep your distance. Just because my sister is fuck with you doesn't mean we're friends." Mickey affirmed, releasing Tom's wrist violently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." The young man answered instinctively, pressing his wrist against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mandy isn't here, neither is Ian, and I don't intend to chat with you. So either you stay there on your own, or you go home. Anyway, I have better things to do. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey gave Tom one last look of slight disgust before heading back to the room he shared with Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew there was a good chance this guy would snitch to Mandy, but his sister's anger was far more bearable than Tom's presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could easily understand that Mandy might have been attracted by Ian. In fact, he totally understood it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't understand how his sister can be attracted by Tom, apart from his certain physical resemblance to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Mickey to hear the apartment door slam behind the young man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relieved by Tom's departure, Mickey collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes feeling sleep invading him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he had been used from a very young age to sleeping only a few hours a night, his body now seemed to want to catch up on its sleep, and it only took him a few minutes to fall sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time again, Mickey had fallen asleep without realizing it, and only emerged when he felt a pressed over his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up, automatically banging his forehead against Ian's, leaning over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Mickey! It hurts!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time around, there was no doubt it was Ian. However, that didn't explain why the young Gallagher had the stupid idea of kissing him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why the fuck, are you kissing me like that?!?" Mickey growled, trying his best to control his voice so that it didn't go through the walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You looked like Sleeping Beauty." Ian said, instantly realizing that kind of statement wasn't really a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a fucking princess. If you do it again I'll make you regret it." Mickey affirmed, hoping Ian only took his request half-seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he preferred to avoid being waking up so strangely, he wasn't against the idea of kissing Ian, on the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked down at Ian's clothes and frowned as he realized how similar they were to the ones Tom was wearing earlier today. Of course, these were just basic jeans and a cream long-sleeved t-shirt as there were so many, but it was enough to disturb him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My forehead hurts..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's remark snapped Mickey out of his thoughts and he quickly pushed the doubts that had beset him out of his mind, just to focus on the young man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" Mickey asked, doing his best not to react to Ian's pouty pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did this… So you have to give me a magic kiss to heal me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey automatically rolled his eyes as he tried to suppress a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian exaggerated a little more the sad look he was trying somehow to put on his face until Mickey finally cooperated by placing a quick kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy?" Mickey asked, pulling away enough to get up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far from being satisfied, Ian grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him against him before falling back together on the bed and kissing him passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey quickly let it go, far too happy to obey Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mandy is waiting for us.” Ian whispered against Mickey's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you talking about my sister at such a time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian got up from the bed and reached out to Mickey to help him do the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let Mickey out first, and followed him a few steps behind after quickly checking in the mirror hanging by the door that his forehead hadn't kept the marks of their collision.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Too much information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Okay. Tom won't be joining us tonight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't seem to bother you too much." Mickey pointed out, barely hearing a hint of disappointment in his sister's voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's complicated, you can't understand. It's not like you've been in a couple before ... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just for her to shut up, Mickey wanted to tell her that he was currently in a relationship and that things were going a lot better than between her and Tom. But that would have had too many consequences, especially since he did not see himself announcing that he was officially Ian's boyfriend when they had never really talked about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he assumed that Ian wouldn't have any problem with this idea, but he still didn't think it was fair to act without talking with him first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, what's his excuse?” Mickey asked, curious to know if Tom had told Mandy about their little exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has no excuse to give me… He just said he wasn't coming, that's all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she wasn't going to admit it to Ian or Mickey, Mandy was almost happy that Tom wasn't there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some time now, she found him more and more distant and felt almost uncomfortable with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had never thought that Tom could actually be in love with her. And even though he had once really loved her, then his feelings seemed to have changed a lot lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey felt a little reassured. Considering what Mandy said, there was no way Tom had told her about their meeting earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn't have the mind to argue with her tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy let her gaze fall gently on Ian, and while serving him a slice of lasagna, she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of relationships… Are you still with your almost-boyfriend? Is it always so complicated with his family? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey felt a lump form in his stomach but did his best not to let Mandy notice his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm still with him. Now he doesn't see his family too much, at least not the most problematic of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And when are we going to meet him?" Mandy asked more and more intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon... I hope."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey froze in his chair as he felt Ian's hand rest on his thigh and gently stroke it with his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you really can't give us any clues?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so interested?” Mickey growled, still a little scared that Ian would say too much and Mandy would understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusted Ian, but he also knew how tenacious and insightful Mandy could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian is my best friend, it's natural that I'm interested in his love life.” The young woman said, glaring at her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy turned to Ian again, ready to bring up the subject in a whole new way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ian wasn't ready to come up with a name, that didn't mean he wouldn't give out other kinds of information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what about sex?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey violently spat the sip of beer he had in his mouth and it took several seconds for his cough to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy growled at her brother and handed him a bundle of paper towels to wipe up the mess he had caused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your problem?!? Is it because they're two men?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey just looked away, and cleaned up the damage, hoping his sister would quickly forget about his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to answer that he was disgusted by this idea, as he would have done next to Terry, but couldn't necessarily answer the opposite without arousing his sister's curiosity a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure, if she knew he was the man who slept with Ian, she wouldn't ask so many personal questions. But totally unaware of this fact, she couldn't see where the problem could be and was eagerly awaiting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The sex is amazing, and I wouldn't say more ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave me more details when you were dating Kash- ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too shocked by this information to remain calm, Mickey turned to Ian to question him, interrupting his sister in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dated Kash?!? Kash from Kash and Grab?!? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grimaced, cursing Mandy for talking about this relationship he would rather forget today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amused by her brother's reaction, Mandy was happy to explain in detail everything she had learned about their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old were you then?” Mickey growled, ready to make the trip to Chicago to make Kash regret what he had just found out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter… I was young and stupid and easily influenced. I believed that I was in love with him and that we had a future together. Now I'm with someone really great, and I'd rather forget the past… I'm sure you too have relationships that you'd rather forget! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey wondered if any relationship in his past could be qualified as such. He remembered very little of the women he had slept with to keep his father in the dark. And it was the same for the men with whom he had shared a night during his trips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy winced as she thought about all of her pathetic exes, and felt her heart sink as she realized her relationship with Tom seemed just as pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are dating someone and it's usually going fine, but you feel like you could have more… What would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unusual for Mandy to bring up such personal matters in front of her brother, but still, the young woman saw no other people to ask this question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian crossed his arms on the table and leaned over, looking at her tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you talking about Tom?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No of course not!" Mandy said with a little too much conviction to sound sincere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it, it was impossible to pretend to ask the question for a friend after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding his friend's embarrassment, Ian decided not to investigate further and just answer honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think life is already way too complicated to date someone without actually being in love with that person. If you're in love, even the hardships will be worth it. If you're not, you'll just be questioning yourself every day. Can I find someone better? Do I want to go further with this person? Is it worth it…? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy nodded convinced by Ian's speech without noticing the panic that had gripped her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's speech had sounded like a declaration of love in Mickey's ears. And as if that wasn't enough to make him panic, he had instinctively realized that he felt the same about Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go take a piss." Mickey growled before rushing into the bathroom hoping to regain his senses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being attracted to Ian was one thing, but being in love was a lot different and a lot scarier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Mickey still can't stand overly sentimental discussions,” Mandy said hoping to lighten the mood a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had been dreading letting Mickey know his feelings for a while and now that it was done, it was too late to back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Determined to close the topic, he stared at Mandy, straight in the eye and said in a calm voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter if it's about Tom or anyone else… If you think something's wrong and you're not really in love with that person, or that this person is not in love with you, you have to trust yourself. You can talk with him to see if what you are feeling is just a misunderstanding, but trust yourself. You are the one who knows best how you feel. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you have to be gay! It would have been so much easier if we could have dated… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian smiled tenderly and put his hand on his friend's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them too focused on this moment of complicity didn't notice Mickey coming out of the bathroom until he started talking, making them both jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well! Where are these fucking pizzas?!? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amused by their reactions, Mickey stared at Ian and Mandy, ready to laugh at them. But before he could say anything, the intercom bell rang in the apartment, surprising everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all remained silent and still for a moment staring at each other before Mandy burst out laughing and the overly ashamed Ian and Mickey pretend nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey went out to get the pizzas, hoping his sister would have finished laughing when he returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, even after returning to the apartment, Mandy still hadn't managed to calm her laughter, reliving, again and again, the moment when Ian and Mickey had jumped, totally forgetting her own reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey glared at her as he put the pizzas on the table and she did her best to regain her composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat your stupid pizza instead of laughing!” Mickey growled as he pushed his sister's pizza towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still couldn't figure out how his sister could eat pizza covered in anchovies. The box wasn't even opened, yet the whole room seemed to be already steeped in the scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy grabbed a slice and lifted it to her mouth with an expression of exaggerated pleasure. She knew how much her brother hated this pizza, and each time had fun eating it right under his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner had the slice approached her mouth, than she felt a huge urge to puke. She released the slice of pizza that collapsed onto the table and brought her hands to her mouth to make sure not to vomit all of the contents of her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're okay?" Ian asked genuinely worried about his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy nodded, and feeling less nauseous, tried to swallow another slice of her pizza, but with the same result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your stupid fish don't look fresh.” Mickey laughed, his mouth full of pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too stirred by her urge to throw up, Mandy could only answer Mickey with a middle finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her pizza as far as possible and took a deep breath, gradually regaining possession of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay Mandy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… But I do believe these anchovies aren't fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey put his arms around his box of pizza to protect it from his sister's appetite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sharing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian rolled his eyes with a sigh and slid his pizza between him and Mandy, offering to share it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy gladly accepted, not without sniffing it and checking that the urge to throw up wasn't taking her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was sitting on his bed, his mind still preoccupied with the involuntary confession he had made to Mickey earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I'm not expecting an answer from what I said earlier. I mean, I didn't even really think about what I said- I mean, I think- I didn't lie- ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Mickey just grunted, hoping Ian would change the subject. Unfortunately for him, the latter, too panicked at the thought of having frightened Mickey, preferred to substantiate his point a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean- I mean it, it's just that-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stood in front of Ian, automatically gaining his attention, and crushed his lips on his in a rough kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to pee." He said embarrassed after stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nodded, too confused by what had just happened to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Mickey hadn't said anything, he felt like he had gotten a response from him, and now could hear his pounding heartbeat echoing throughout his body.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. To reveal Ian's true nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian turned his head when he heard someone sit next to him and show a small smile when he saw it was Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had not seen his friend for several days and felt more and more uncomfortable around him without really being able to define where this feeling came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike him, Tom showed no signs of discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not seeing what else to do, Ian decided to do the same, doing his best to act as naturally as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I forgot my cell phone at home, could you lend me yours please?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nodded and pulled out his phone to give it to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom leaned back in his chair and checked out of the corner of his eye that Ian was not watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reassured, he went through the list of his contacts and memorized Mickey's number before blocking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After checking that he had left no trace of his maneuver, he handed his phone back to Ian, already impatient for the class to end and for him to move on with his plan and finally get rid of Ian and his shenanigans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had failed to make Mickey believe he was Ian, but had learned from his mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew now that it was his voice and the lack of curb-chain that had betrayed him, and he was determined to fix that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing now that Mickey could recognize his voice, or at least differentiate it from Ian's, he knew he had to reconsider his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he didn't like the idea very much, he saw only one solution to get Ian to reveal his true nature. And since he seemed to care a lot about his hold on Mickey, using the latter against him was clearly the best option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Mickey would be collateral damage, but without his stubbornness, it just wouldn't have happened. He could only blame himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he had to be discreet if he didn't want this whole thing to turn on him, and that he wouldn't have another chance. If things didn't go as planned and Mickey talked to Ian about it, it would be completely over. No one seemed to understand who Ian really was, and Tom feared that after all this, even the slightest clue that leading to him would put him in grave danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had thought about stealing Ian's phone directly to contact Mickey at first but had forgotten the idea, not being able to ensure that the young Gallagher would not try to reach him some other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, being able to steal his phone discreetly was way too complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had therefore opted for another solution. Block Mickey's number on Ian's cellphone, and contact him with another phone to give him an appointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From there, he would just have to wait for Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he would be totally silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to complete his disguise, he had bought the same curb-chain, and earlier in the day sent someone to buy the same clothes as Ian. It was simply impossible that Mickey could tell them apart from each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of touching Mickey disgusted him, but if he had to go through it to beat Ian and get back what Ian had stolen from him, he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was planning to leave enough marks on the young Milkovich's body for Ian to see them for days on end and generate a memorable argument between the two men, leaving Ian only the choice to finally show himself in his true light. Finally allowing Andrew to realize that Ian didn't deserve the attention he was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Mickey it's Ian. My cell phone is dead.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-It's a shitty day! I really need to see you. Come to find me in the reserve next to the football field. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-PS I borrowed a friend's phone. Don't worry, I'll delete these messages. I'm not as stupid as I look.-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On receiving these strange messages, Mickey's first reaction had been to call Ian on his phone, but with each call, he automatically landed on his voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then tried to call the number Ian had contacted him with, but only managed to reach a guy who had simply confirmed the information from the previous messages, without saying anything more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although initially determined to stay in the apartment rather than risk being seen next to Ian in public, Mickey eventually changed his mind and made his way to the football field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding the football field and the reserve hadn't been difficult, far from it. However, the closer he got to the place, the less he understood Ian's requests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey checked around to make sure he was not being watched, then reassured, entered the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was very little light coming through the windows made opaque by the dirt, and he could only make out the silhouette of a man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He instinctively took a step back when he saw the man approaching. Then recognizing the color of his hair, his clothes, and his curb chain, he calmed down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you make me come here?!?" Mickey growled, still disturbed by the events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom walked over to Mickey in silence, disturbing him even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand on Mickey's arm, smiling, and began to caress it with his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Mickey felt a disturbing sensation come over him. Although all the clues tended to prove that it was Ian in front of him, he couldn't silence that small voice that told him to beware.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze when he felt another hand rest on his neck. And instinctively pushed the man in front of him when he stepped forward to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell!” Tom growled as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was sure, that voice wasn't Ian's. It belonged to someone else, someone he knew far too well to his liking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beset by a multitude of questions, Mickey was unable to move in time to restrain Tom before the young man managed to escape out of the shed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to catch up with him but quickly lost him in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling stares fall on him, he glared at a few passers-by before preferring to flee to a somewhat quieter place where he could clear his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the last time, Tom had worn the same clothes as Ian, but also the same bracelet, and had sent him messages pretending to be him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for what purpose?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea that Tom could have done this to sleep with him was totally absurd. However, he seemed determined to kiss him a few minutes earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if he was the one who had sent these messages, why Ian wasn't answering his phone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Ian would be back soon, but also knew that he couldn't just go back to the apartment to wait for him as nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only God knew what Tom could have done to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing in advance that he would fall on voicemail again when he called, Mickey started looking for the young man in the several buildings around, trying as best he could not to draw attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mickey?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his sister's voice behind him, Mickey turned around automatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the people he could meet in these buildings, Mandy was probably the one he wanted to avoid the most, and unfortunately, fate seemed to have decided otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew he couldn't tell her the truth, especially after what had just happened with Tom. So he had to quickly find a valid excuse that wouldn't make him ask more questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm looking for Gallagher. He changed the wifi password, I can't connect anymore! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian? He's already home. He finished half an hour ago. Why didn't you call him? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did! He doesn't pick up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy sighed and hesitated for a moment to call Ian to see if he was indeed home, but finding no real reason to do so, she decided to just head in the direction of the apartment, letting Mickey follow her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was surprised when he got home to find Mickey nowhere. The young Milkovich still didn't feel the motivation to find a job to fill his days, so he usually spent most of his time in the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming home earlier after a canceled class, Ian had hoped he could enjoy this time alone with Mickey and was disappointed to find that he had to revisit his plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his phone to see if he had called him, and seeing no messages or missed calls, hesitated to contact him first before changing his mind for fear of sounding too annoying and pushy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he settled down on the sofa and spread his books out on the coffee table. If he had to be alone in this apartment, taking the opportunity to study seemed the best alternative to wait for Mickey's return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absorbed in his reading, Ian didn't see the time pass and only looked up when he heard the front door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You see! I told you he would be there. " Mandy growled, pointing at Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pretended not to understand what she was talking about and positioned himself silently behind the sofa, both hands resting on the backrest and staring into space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't you want to ask for the wifi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mind your own business!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew he had no reason to get upset with Mandy, but he couldn't think of any other way to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman, barely touched by her brother's tone, pulled out a pack of cookies that had miraculously resisted Mickey's hunger and a bottle of milk from the fridge. She opened the bottle, but feeling a strong urge to vomit she pushed it away and pressed both hands to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved as far away from the kitchen as possible so as not to smell that terrible odor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to vomit subsided for a moment, but only to come back stronger. And she ran to the bathroom to vomit up all the contents of her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Mickey would have laughed at his sister's reaction, but after what he had been through he had only one thing on his mind, to use this moment alone with Ian to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months earlier, he would have kept everything to himself and sought to solve this problem on his own, but now he couldn't see himself do it behind Ian's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey gently patted Ian on the shoulder to get his attention and nodded to indicate that he should follow him into their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian intrigued, but especially eager to be alone with Mickey, didn't take long to obey and follow him to their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him and approached Mickey to kiss him, but the latter immediately pushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Ian asked worried about his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pulled out his phone and handed it to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I received these texts today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian quickly scanned the texts and looked up, hoping Mickey would explain them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I went there, and the guy who sent me these messages pretend to be you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian widened his eyes, lost between the urge to ask Mickey what happened next, and the thought of being silent so as not to risk making his condition worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nervously slid his thumbnail against the bottom of his mouth, thinking about the best way to tell the next part of the story. Then realizing that there was no right way to do it, he finally chose to be blunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This guy was Tom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Ian's voice, Mickey felt his testimony being totally questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!? You think I can't recognize this guy?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked and aware that he had phrased his question incorrectly, Ian wanted to apologize, but Mickey didn't give him time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think? That I am disabled, unable to know who is in front of me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Not at all, it's just that- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Gallagher!” Mickey growled, unable to bear Ian's presence any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed the door open, letting it bang against the wall, and headed for the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, and Mickey instinctively turned and punched him in the face, just in time for Mandy to come out of the bathroom to witness the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed over to Ian to make sure he was okay and help him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mickey! What the fuck?!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not staying here! I don't want to see that asshole anymore- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Mickey-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian! It is not for you to apologize! He's the one who hit you, he's the one who has to apologize! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mandy, don't interfere!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy eyed Ian indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he get mad at her when she was clearly on his side?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey, keep the bedroom, I'm going to sleep in the living room…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he hated the idea of obeying Ian one way or another and didn't want to see him anymore, Mickey couldn't deny that this was the best solution, at least for the evening. He knew very few people in this town apart from the two people in front of him and had nowhere else to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move!” He growled just as he purposely slammed his shoulder into Ian's to make his way to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. No more secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian tries to find a way to be forgiven by Mickey and to figure out why Tom had done this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Unable to understand why her brother had hit her friend and why the latter had yelled at her, Mandy had locked herself in her room.</p><p> </p><p>Ian was sitting on the corner of the sofa, his face buried in his hands, trying to find a way to make amends.</p><p>He knew it, he'd screwed up asking that question to Mickey.</p><p>However, he never intended to question his word.</p><p>He had just been afraid of what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Although his relationship with Tom was not very good right now, he was still a friend. He was also the son of someone he esteemed and Mandy's boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, none of this automatically exonerated Tom. But it pushed Ian to hope that Mickey was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he do that?” He muttered into his hands, unable to understand Tom's intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Ian couldn't think of a single reason why Tom would pretend to be him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up when he heard a door open, but couldn't suppress a sigh as he saw Mandy come out of her room.</p><p>The latter pretended not to see him at first before reaching the fridge and turning around without even having opened it, to face Ian.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mandy, but I can't tell you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey did something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. It's me."</p><p> </p><p>Mandy was completely lost.</p><p>Out of habit and because it was Mickey who had hit Ian, she supposed that the reason for their argument was her brother's behavior, but listening to Ian it was quite the opposite. Yet she was having a hard time seeing what Ian had done to put Mickey in this state.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because you didn't answer his calls?" She asked, remembering her discussion with Mickey earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“His calls?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. He said he tried to call you for wifi but you weren't answering ... "</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that…" Ian replied blankly.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever your reasons, fix things quickly, or else I'll take one to hit the other."</p><p> </p><p>Ian nodded mechanically, his thoughts completely elsewhere, hearing only with one ear Mandy warning him that she was leaving the apartment for a few errands.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone to check the list of received calls again, finding no record of Mickey's calls.</p><p> </p><p>To check again, he displayed Mickey's contact and felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw that his number was blocked.</p><p> </p><p>He had never blocked Mickey's number, and he was sure of it, it couldn't be an error.</p><p>He quickly unlocked the number, and put his phone next to him, thinking about Tom's request earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>The more it went, the more Ian realized that Mickey had definitely got it right and that he had totally screwed up asking him that stupid question.</p><p>And now, whether Tom was Andrew's son or Mandy's boyfriend wouldn't be enough to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Now he had to decide what was most important to him, and therefore what to do first. Apologize to Mickey until he forgives him, or beat Tom until he tells him why he did it.</p><p> </p><p>Although the urge to hit Tom was very strong, he knew that attacking him in such a direct and thoughtless manner would only make the situation worse.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, walked over to the room where Mickey was, and stopped his hand above the doorknob. The young Milkovich had made it clear to him that he didn't want to see him and it was not right of him to go against Mickey's request, especially after what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>He propped his head against the door with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mickey… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying what I said and sorry for making you feel bad… I was stupid, but I promise I didn't want to question your word or your ability to recognize someone. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian wasn't sure if Mickey could hear him properly through the door, especially since his voice was broken with emotion, but he wasn't going to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid to believe what you told me because it meant that someone I trusted was not a good man. It also meant that it was going to hurt other people I love. But I realize that I shouldn't have questioned what you told me... Now I will do as you tell me. I'll stay away if that's what you want. I will destroy him if you ask me… I promise I will do whatever I can to be forgiven. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian stayed like that for several minutes, waiting for the slightest sign of life from Mickey. But hearing no sound from the other side of the door, he left his place to return to sit on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p>Mandy had come back only a few minutes from her run and felt like she was going to explode.</p><p>A doubt had assailed her not long ago and knowing full well that she could not sleep with this questioning in mind, she had gone out to buy something to get these answers.</p><p> </p><p>And as if this situation weren't enough, Mickey and Ian seemed determined to push her to the limit.</p><p> </p><p>She had heard Mickey open his bedroom door and Ian apologize again. Apologies that Mickey still didn't seem ready to accept.</p><p> </p><p>Curious to understand the reason for their argument, and trying to distract herself from her own problems, Mandy put her ear to the door to hear their conversation as well as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“And how could he know eh? You are the only one I told... "</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I went to tell Tom something so important?!?"</p><p> </p><p>Mandy frowned at hearing her boyfriend's name and leaned closer to the door to make sure she didn't miss a word.</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn't tell him, why did he pretend to be you?!?”</p><p> </p><p>Mandy felt the ground give way under her feet, or rather the door under her ear, and literally wallowed on the ground under the panicked gaze of Ian and Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>They all remained silent staring at each other for long seconds before Mandy broke the silence by asking.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Tom do?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's none of your business Mandy!” Mickey said, hoping the anger he was emitting would be enough to stop his sister's questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you mad at Ian?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!? Because he can't keep a secret! ”</p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about your illness?"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until she saw the panicked look of the two men in front of her that Mandy realized the question she had just asked.</p><p>For years, she had hesitated to discuss it with Mickey and each time rejected the idea for fear of his reaction. But now she couldn't back down.</p><p> </p><p>“My- What- How-”</p><p> </p><p>"If this is about your illness, I was the one who told Tom."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey couldn't say a word anymore, his mind seemed completely blank, unable to understand what Mandy was saying.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman stood up, keeping her gaze fixed on her brother, and looked for the best way to explain to him what she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“When- When you were little, I quickly noticed after your hospital stay that you didn't really recognize me… At first, I thought you were doing this to annoy me or just because you weren't paying attention, but then I realized that you really couldn't recognize me. I thought one day or another you would end up telling me by yourself, but in the meantime, I kept this a secret to myself. I didn't tell anyone! Apart from Tom...”</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed with fear and panic, Mickey could hear the frantic beating of his heart echoing throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>"I really didn't want to tell him, but I had no choice… He went to Chicago, and he tried to talk to you. I was afraid he would do something stupid and Terry would find out your secret through his fault. "</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had no trouble remembering this redhead he had met in Chicago and who had accosted him strangely. And with this new information, he understood much better the message Iggy had sent him some time ago, in which he said he was convinced he had seen Tom before, although he was unable to say where he had met him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Mandy repeated again, bursting into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Ian ran over to her and gently grabbed her wrist, gazing at her with kindness.</p><p>Mickey meanwhile was totally lost in the face of his sister's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy wasn't the type to cry, far from it. All in all, he must have seen her cry twice in his entire life. Once when he had woke up in this hospital, and once when their mother had passed away.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to whine about that."</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not whining! It's because of those fucking hormones! "</p><p> </p><p>Ian froze upon hearing his friend's assertion and asked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hormones?"</p><p> </p><p>Mandy nodded, trying to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean, you are ...?"</p><p> </p><p>Again, Mandy nodded, and, completely disturbed by the news, Ian turned to Mickey, hoping that somehow he would find something to say. But from his expression, he quickly realized that Mickey hadn't yet understood the problem.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey frowned as he nodded at his sister, hoping Ian would explain the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Mandy is pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't tell me Tom is the father!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who else would that be?!?" Mandy growled, annoyed by Mickey's remark.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! I need a drink. "</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Ian replied hoping Mickey would serve him as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Mandy replied in turn before remembering that it was not very appropriate for her.</p><p> </p><p>Ian moved to the sofa, prompting Mandy to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey joined them with three glasses, a bottle of whiskey, and a pack of coke cans.</p><p> </p><p>Ian started to fill the first two glasses with alcohol and planned to lengthen them with soda, but before he could take the first can, Mickey had already grabbed his glass to drink it in one go.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the difficult day he had passed, Ian preferred not to comment and just served Mandy, leaving Mickey to fill another drink.</p><p> </p><p>"You plan to keep it?"</p><p> </p><p>Mandy hadn't felt any compassion in her brother's voice but knowing how little love he had for Tom it didn't really surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." She answered honestly before adding.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been wondering about him and our relationship for some time ... And given the state he's put you in, I have even more doubts ... Are either of you finally going to tell me what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked down, lost between the urge to tell his best friend everything, and the need to protect Mickey's last secret.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian and I are dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian immediately lifted his head to stare at Mickey when he heard the words that seemed to come straight out of a dream.</p><p>There was no way Mickey could have confessed such a thing to Mandy, however, from the mixture of fear and relief he displayed on his face, it seemed to be real.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey was glad to be finally free from this secret, but terrified of what was going to happen now.</p><p> </p><p>“You are gay?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian jumped when Mandy turned quickly to question him in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“The guy you were talking about was my brother?!? You are dating my brother?!? ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian shyly nodded, too confused to utter a word correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when? And why didn't you tell me? Anyone else knows? And is that- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop with all your questions?!? This is not a fucking interrogation. I'm gay we're dating, we haven't told anyone, that's it. "</p><p> </p><p>Mandy stared at her brother silently for a few seconds before turning to Ian and asking, pointing to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really dating that moron?"</p><p> </p><p>Ian couldn't suppress a chuckle, which he immediately regretted after noticing the glare Mickey gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had a better taste when it came to guys.” Mandy said, amused by her brother's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Considering your choice of man, you don't really have the right to criticize." Mickey growled before immediately regretting having spoken without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy lowered her head and took a deep breath, seeking the courage to question Mickey and Ian.</p><p>She had picked up some information about what had happened but needed more to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“He pretended to be Ian and tried to kiss me- Don't ask me why! I'm 100% sure this guy is straight. "</p><p> </p><p>"So why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just told you, I have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>“But that means he knows about you two?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be. If he didn't know about that and Mickey's illness, he surely wouldn't have tried to pretend to be me ... "</p><p> </p><p>The three of them remained silent, thinking about how to react now, but neither of them could really understand Tom's intentions.</p><p> </p><p>"On the day of the seminar, when he came to pick up something for Mandy at the apartment… He said he hadn't seen anyone, but we were there… He might have seen us together."</p><p> </p><p>“You were already together?!?” Mandy growled, annoyed that she had been in the dark for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey pretended not to have heard his sister and focused on Ian's suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“That would explain how he knew about us. But not why he did that. ”</p><p> </p><p>"What if it wasn't against you? Tom has always been jealous of Ian. Really super jealous. So maybe it wasn't really against you, but against Ian ..."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't make sense! Why would Tom be jealous of me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because everyone appreciates you without you even trying to be loved, and Andrew is one of those people who likes you very much… Tom is always pissed off when he sees you both together."</p><p> </p><p>Ian found it hard to believe what Mandy was saying. For him, Tom had everything he didn't. A normal family, money, a secure future, and even the ability to love whoever he wanted without it being a problem.</p><p>He had always had everything he wanted without having to fight for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, this asshole is the only one who could tell us why he did that, and I can't see him coming in to explain it to us. "</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do then?" Mandy asked, staring at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know yet. But I could ask you the same question."</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you decide, we'll be there for you.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy smiled shyly as she felt the sincerity in Ian's voice.</p><p>For her, there was only one possible answer to her situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think there really is a question to ask. I was already doubting before I knew what he had done, so now… I don't think Tom ever liked me. I'm sure he wanted to date me just because we were both friends. And anyway, I don't think this planet needs an extra Milkovich. "</p><p> </p><p>"I have nothing against one more Milkovich... Two of the people I love the most on this earth are Milkoviches."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey and Mandy stared at Ian before looking away, happy, but also embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I've heard enough bullshit for today. I'm going to sleep. "</p><p> </p><p>Mandy nodded, and mimicked her brother, heading for her bedroom, hoping to get some sleep.</p><p>Mickey stopped at the bedroom door and turned to stare at Ian in amazement, the latter not having moved from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing Gallagher?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up and come here before I lose my patience."</p><p> </p><p>Ian didn't wait any longer and immediately joined Mickey, ignoring Mandy's remarks, still disturbed at the thought of knowing her brother and her best friend together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. What are we doing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ian had hesitated for a moment longer before lying down next to Mickey, but the angry look Mickey had given him was enough to make him forget all the doubts that inhabited him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you still mad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope… Not really. To be honest, I doubted you when you said you didn't tell Tom my secret, so we're going to say we both screwed up, and that's it.. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at Mandy? You know, for telling Tom. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. She kept this secret to herself for all these years. I can't blame her for just trusting her boyfriend. It's not her fault this guy is an asshole. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian squeezed closer to Mickey, encircling his waist with his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still found it hard to realize that Mandy now knew about their relationship and that although the idea had shocked her, she had accepted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't expect Mickey to show up publicly with him the next day but knew he could now at least treat him like his boyfriend when they were home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing about Tom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to talk about that asshole tonight. We will see tomorrow. He will not come out unscathed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to his classroom, Tom noticed Mandy and Ian a few steps in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After luring Mickey to the reserve and unfortunately being unmasked, he had avoided contact with his girlfriend and young Gallagher for fear of being exposed, which left him plenty of time to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was little chance that Mickey had confessed to someone what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To talk about it with Mandy, he would have been forced to tell her that Ian was forcing him to sleep with him. And also should have confessed his illness, not knowing that Mandy was already aware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to Ian about it came back to the same problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that, Mickey just had no proof of his guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The texts could not be traced to him because they were sent from a prepaid cell phone, and only the blocking of Mickey's number on Ian's phone could raise suspicion on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his initial plan, he had planned to unblock the number quickly by borrowing Ian's phone again, but having to flee quickly, he was unable to finalize this part. However, this blockage could have occurred at any time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reassured by the fact that he hadn't received any enraged calls or messages from Mandy, Ian, or Mickey, he finally concluded that as he imagined, Mickey had kept this information to himself and that he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping not to arouse suspicion, Tom caught up with Mandy and Ian to finish the rest of the way with them. However, as soon as they noticed his presence, their expression changed dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hardly controlling his anger, Ian took a step towards him, but Mandy grabbed his arm before he could do anything impulsive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to talk." She asserted coldly before walking away to a less busy corner of the hallway, taking Tom with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you tried to do to Mickey. I'm not sure why, although I have some idea ... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Tom questioned, trying to hide as well as possible the panic this statement had created in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to pretend. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about... I'm pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you don't intend to keep it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had spoken instinctively without taking the time to think to an appropriate response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had from the start of his relationship with Mandy done his best to hide the fact that he had no real feelings for her, but he couldn't continue to pretend to love her under these circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want his life to be tied to her in this way. He just wanted Ian to disappear and finally give him back what was his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not asking your opinion. Whether I keep it or not, it will have nothing to do with you. Ah! And just for the record, in case you haven't figured it out yet, we're over, and I won't let you get near my family again. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy pushed Tom aside bluntly and returned to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom felt the urge to scream rise in him when he saw the look of disgust Ian was giving him. This guy was despicable, yet he allowed himself to judge him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he had no desire to follow them, having to reach the same destination as Ian, Tom started to walk behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped dead when after leaving Mandy at her office, Ian turned right, walking in a different direction than he was supposed to take to go to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom knew only too well what was in that direction since it was his father's office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he feared, Ian opened the door of Andrew's office and stepped inside, not without a last glance at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Tom a few feet away from him, Ian had hesitated before entering Andrew's office, the fact that Tom was aware of his visit could potentially make matters worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally the urge to make him panic a bit that had taken over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was sure, Tom was afraid his father would know what he had done and make him believe for a few hours that Andrew knew everything was way too tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, even if he had ultimately decided not to enter this office, Tom would have had no doubts about his real intentions, and that would have only delayed the inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian felt his heart sink when he saw Andrew greet him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't expect to see you before class. What brings you here? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to campus, Ian had tried to figure out the best way to present the situation to Andrew, playing over and over again in his head all the scenarios he could think of until he found the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were both alone, neither of these scenarios seemed acceptable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't really know how to explain...." Ian asserted lowering his head, regretting in advance the consequences of this discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian, you scare me. Something bad happened?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't give you any details ... But we need to avoid seeing each other outside of class for a little while. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did someone tell you something about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was silent, prompting Andrew to ask more questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it because of Tom?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's reaction left Andrew in no doubt as to the reason for this decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew his son had a very special character, and more than once had feared it would get him into trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was younger, Tom seemed unable to make friends, spending all his time with his mother, and then after her death, seeking his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the last few years, this peculiarity had seemed to subside a bit as Tom had started to surround himself with friends,  although the latter had never stayed very long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Andrew exactly what Tom was guilty of, if only to stop his friend from coming up with a hundred more dramatic scenarios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had no evidence of Tom's actions and did not find it honest with Andrew to tell him about it under these conditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't tell you more yet, but know that whatever happens, I will continue to regard you as a friend, and I hope you do the same."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ian…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing full well that he couldn't say anything more, Ian left the office and quickly walked through the halls to his first classroom, hoping he could concentrate enough to forget all his problems for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had failed to concentrate, even for a minute during his lesson. All his attention was on Ian and what he might have said to his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was now clear that Mickey had told Ian and Mandy everything. However, he was certain, neither of them had any proof of what he had done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having not received a panicked message from his father, he was convinced that for some reason Ian intended to keep Andrew in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't very surprising either. To accuse him, Ian would have to confess some inglorious secrets to Andrew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, that probably wouldn't stop him for long, and Ian was probably already looking for the best way to make him pay for his actions, and get even closer to his father in the process. Something Tom would never let happen! He was sure, if he wanted to get out of it, he had to act! And quickly!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was convinced there was no door that money couldn't open. And the situation he found himself in only further confirmed that idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never thought he should talk to this man, yet it was he who was going to provide him with the solution to all his problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom grinned when he saw Terry Milkovich enter the parlor. The latter looked at him contemptuously, and although he hated the attitude, Tom preferred to remain silent so as not to irritate his interlocutor before he could explain his plan to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter... What matters is what I can do for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what a weakling like you could do for me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey Milkovich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terry froze completely when he heard his son's name. Not a day went by without imagining what he would do to Mickey and get revenge for putting him behind bars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I finally have your attention." Tom said with a laugh before adding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are lucky that the legal system in this country is so slow ... As long as your trial has not taken place, you can go out on bail-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"AND, I have the money you need to finally get out of here. And I also can get you to Mickey, but on one condition."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which condition?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom's smile grew even more as he thought of that day so near when he was finally going to be rid of Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll just have to get rid of a pest..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The enemy of my enemy is my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As promised, Tom had paid Terry's bail and was now waiting for him in the prison parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew perfectly well, as did Terry, that at the slightest incident, he would be forced back to jail. But as long as he dealt with his problem before he was arrested, Tom didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry quickly saw Tom's car in the almost empty parking lot and sat down next to him without further delay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn't know why this kid had paid to get him out, but if he could reach Mickey through him, he was ready to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First we talk about my condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think a little shit like you is going to give me orders?" Terry growled circling Tom's neck with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The prison cameras are currently filming us. If you don't want to go back immediately, you'd better stop what you're doing right away. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry turned his head towards the building, and noticing the cameras, reluctantly withdrew his hand from Tom's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though his behavior pissed him off more and more, he had to admit, this kid had guts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So like I said you're going to have to act on my terms… There is a guy who lives with Mickey and I want him to disappear. So when you face Mickey I want you to get rid of him too. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did this guy do to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's none of your business. All you have to know is you need to take care of Ian Gallagher- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gallagher?!? Are you talking about the little shit who was dating my daughter?!? "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Terry wasn't particularly interested in his children's love life, he inevitably noticed the presence of Frank's son around his house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's not dating her… He's gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fucking faggot!?! And you say he lives with Mickey?!? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom tried to calculate the risk of Terry going after him if he informed him that Ian was going out with one of his children, but that he wasn't thinking of the right one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After deciding the odds were not in his favor, Tom just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem then. I will happily get rid of this fag! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect... Just another thing, I'm the one who decides when and where."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Terry was not convinced by this idea, Tom turned the key, impatient to reach his destination and show him why he was in charge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not very convinced by his first choice, Tom handed Terry a new suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't need this shit! Just tell me where Mickey is! ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sighed, tired of having to repeat the same thing over and over again without being listened to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the costume against Terry's chest, staring at him darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to know where Mickey is, you have to obey me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry grabbed Tom's shirt and pulled him close to take advantage of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not obeying anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you will follow mine." Tom said confidently before adding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one here knows you, so no one is afraid of you. And with all these people, and these cameras around, you won't get far until you're arrested and put back in jail... And even if, by some miracle, you manage to get out of it, you won't know where to find Mickey. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he hated the idea, Terry knew this kid was right. Besides, he seemed convinced of his plan as ridiculous as it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I try on your stupid costume if you tell me why."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make sure Mickey doesn't recognize you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And do you think a stupid costume will do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me… I know what I'm doing. Now go try on that costume."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that the best choice for now, was to follow Tom's orders, Terry went back to the fitting room to put on the second costume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had trouble recognizing himself when he looked at the mirror. If it weren't for his tattoos to betray him, everyone would definitely think he was an ordinary businessman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had dragged Terry to a cafe across from Mandy and Ian's apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By this time Ian was in class and Mandy probably at work, leaving Mickey alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew his absence was going to be suspicious, but he also knew that it wouldn't be enough for anyone to guess what he was planning to do and that he was safe at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, for the last time. You should never speak, or let your hands be visible. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry glared at Tom. He hated this kid's smugness and already imagined what he would do to him as soon as he got rid of Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I take that for a yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom turned to the window, inspecting the entrance to the building opposite, and smiled as he saw Mickey come out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His expression immediately caught the attention of Terry who would have jumped up and thrown himself at his son if Tom hadn't held him firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Either you go now and you can be sure that you will be stopped before you can get revenge, or you do as I say and I promise you a very happy ending for you and even a surprise as a bonus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although very tempted by the idea of crossing the street to pick on Mickey, Terry was more and more intrigued by Tom's plan and the confidence he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want me to do?" He questioned, barely controlling his anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me. And again, don't speak, and keep your hands in your pockets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry followed Tom out of the cafe and stopped like him in front of the pedestrian crossing. Mickey was right in front of them and was going to walk in their direction soon, making Terry more and more impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light turned green and Tom walked forward without looking at what Terry was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now was the moment of truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he acted recklessly, he would leave him behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry looked at his son while he was walking towards them, and even if their eyes met, he didn't detect any reaction from Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter walked past him as if nothing had happened, and without Tom to pull him across the road, Terry would have stood in the middle of the passage staring at his son walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck?!?" Terry growled, his gaze still on Mickey who was walking away across the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom kept moving forward, pulling Terry further away from the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom checked around, and satisfied with how few people were near them,, released Terry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck happened?!?" He repeated this time with much more power in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had tried to find the best way to explain the situation to Terry, but now that they were face to face, he had huge doubts about the fallout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Terry couldn't stand the thought of having different children, and telling him Mickey's secret would surely make him angry, and there was, unfortunately, a risk that he would attack, him the messenger, rather than Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was also this idea that had prompted him not to reveal Mickey's second secret until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey can't recognize people by their faces. If you show him a picture of Mandy and a complete stranger, he won't be able to tell who is who... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to believe that my son is retarded?!?” Terry growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom swallowed his desire to explain that if Mickey was in this state it was his fault knowing that such a claim would only make things worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the irony of this situation made him smile softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have seen it by yourself. Mickey didn't recognize you. And thanks to that you will be able to approach him. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although still disturbed by the idea that his son might be retarded, Terry couldn't deny the advantage it gave them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terry and Tom had gone back to the cafe in front of the apartment to wait for Mickey to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom's plan was to get Terry into the building just before Ian arrived, giving him time to take care of his son, then vent the rest of his hatred on Ian following the little surprise he had planed for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting him attack Mickey in the middle of the street would have been the most stupid tactic. Mickey would have had every chance to run away or alert passers-by before Ian arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily Tom knew exactly how to allow Terry to enter the building without appearing suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed a small electronic device in front of the table and smiled when he saw Terry's questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This device can change your voice-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I need this?" Asked Terry annoyed by the superior tone that Tom was using.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter sighed, doing his best not to succumb to the urge to hit Terry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this guy wasn't his only chance to get rid of Ian, he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey is unable to recognize faces. But he can recognize people's voices. And it would be surprising if after all his years he didn't recognize yours. SO you are going to use this device to disguise your voice and convince him to let you into the building- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why would he do that?" Asked Terry, interrupting again Tom who was having more and more difficulty in bearing Terry's behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you weren't interrupting me every two minutes I would have already explained everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one ever dared to talk to Terry like that, and even though Tom's tone pissed him off, Terry could only admit that he at least had more courage than many others, or maybe he was totally unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The neighbor always forgets his keys. And he always rings the bell at Mickey's apartment. He's the owner's son, so it's impossible to say no to him. It usually happens in the evening, but no one will be surprised if it happens in the middle of the day. So you can easily disguise your voice and pretend to be the neighbor. After that, you just have to go to the apartment and say you have a message from the owner, and he will let you in. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like you really know what's going on in this apartment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been dating Mandy for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had spoken without thinking, and only understood his mistake when he saw Terry's face tense up at his confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he had only dated Mandy to “steal” her from Ian, before finding out that Ian was gay, and that they were no longer dating, Tom felt a little guilty for saying the name of the young woman in front of her father. But quickly that feeling of guilt faded. Terry was the only one who could fix the situation, and although Mandy could be hurt made him a little sad, it was collateral damage that he was willing to accept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, with any luck she would lose the baby at the same time, thus removing any remaining bond between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know Mandy?" Terry growled, crazy with anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The apartment Mickey lives in is Mandy and Ian Gallagher’s apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had tried to answer as calmly as possible, hoping that Terry would calm down as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared him straight in the eye, ready to remind him once again that if he acted recklessly all would lost everything, but luckily, Terry calmed himself down when he saw Mickey walk past the cafe window to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom leaned forward, pushing the device a little closer to Terry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have only one attempt, so don't miss it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terry took a deep breath in front of the intercom, trying to control the anger and impatience that was boiling in him as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he hated that fact, Tom was right, he would only have one chance to trap Mickey. If he made the slightest mistake, he would certainly be back in jail in no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, now that he knew Mandy also lived in this apartment, he would do anything to make her pay for her actions as well. But his revenge on his daughter could wait a little longer. Alone, she was much less dangerous than Mickey who had dared to send him to prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry pressed the intercom button and shuddered when a few moments later he heard his son's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely stopped just before speaking and positioned Tom's device in front of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm your neighbor, the landlord's son! I forgot my keys inside. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey sighed and hesitated a moment to let this guy out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clearly not the first time he had ringed their doorbell with the same excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, it was always someone else who had dealt with him, mainly because Mickey avoided answering that intercom whenever someone else could. A technique he also used for other duties, such as washing dishes, tidying up the apartment, or cleaning the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today no one was there to take care of it for him and even if this guy deserved to spend some time locked out for all the times he had rung their doorbell with the same excuse, he didn't want this guy to take revenge on Ian and Mandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey unlocked the front door and hung up the receiver before uttering words that Mandy would later make him regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the sofa and grabbed his phone which he had placed on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been looking for a job for a few days, and unfortunately still hadn't found anything yet, forcing him to keep looking again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't dared to tell Mandy and Ian about it yet and was therefore using his alone time to go through all the job openings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't short of cash given all the money he had collected in Terry's caches before he left Chicago, but he knew that money wouldn't last forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't suppress a growl of frustration when he heard someone knock on the door. It was hard enough for him to find the motivation to do this research, and if someone disturbed him every two minutes, he would never finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he decided to ignore this unexpected visitor entirely, pretending not to be there, but when the latter banged a third time on the door, he could no longer suppress his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up, throwing his phone on the couch behind him and striding forward to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened it wide without checking who was behind the door and found himself face to face with a tall white-haired man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned when he recognized the clothes he was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen this man earlier on the street in front of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had caught his attention by dint of staring at him, and now that he was in front of him, Mickey was even more disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?!?" Mickey growled, unable to understand why this guy was bothering him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really don't recognize me then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey felt his heart and his whole body freeze upon hearing that familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry took advantage of this moment of inattention to hit Mickey in the face, send him to the ground, and enter the apartment before closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force of the blows had lifted Mickey from his torpor, but only to make him realize the horror of the situation a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry felt the phone Tom had given him vibrate in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Mickey lying on the floor, unconscious, and pulled out the phone to see why Tom was contacting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the message he had just received and froze when his eyes fell on its content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- By the way, I forgot to tell you. Your son is gay.-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a picture attached showing Mickey sleeping with a redhead that Terry could easily identify as Ian, the kid who had dated Mandy during their high school years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having succeeded in controlling Mickey, Terry had planned to stay in the apartment to wait for his daughter to make her regret her betrayal, without really caring about Ian's fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Tom really wanted to see him disappear, but having no interest in obeying him any longer, he didn't plan on taking care of this kid at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after this message, the situation was completely different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was simply impossible that Mickey was gay, a Milkovich couldn't be gay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Mickey wasn't already lying on the ground, it would immediately make him regret what he had just seen. And now that he could no longer direct his anger at him, Gallagher was going to pay for them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprising Mickey had been easy, but it sure wouldn't be the same for Mandy and Ian. So he had to lure them into the apartment without being seen so as not to let them escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they left the building and call for help, there would be no further escape and he would inevitably end up returning to jail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry quickly walked around the windows of the apartment, closing the curtains, and caulking as much as possible any light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When finished, he looked around, satisfied. If he remained in hiding long enough to allow them to enter, he might lock them in the apartment and get rid of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was, of course, a chance that the neighbors would hear them, but very little chance that any of them would have the courage and inclination to interfere. And that risk did not weigh very heavily in the face of the reward he might derive from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey slowly opened his eyes and did his best to suppress any growl in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had started by defending himself against Terry's blows before realizing that he would never have the advantage, and to let Terry hit him without resisting even if the violence of the blows was even greater. Mickey had learned all these years alongside Terry, to restrain himself to attack better afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he had imagined, Terry believed him for sure already dead and had abandoned him in a corner without paying attention to him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although this disinterest gave Mickey a slim chance of getting away, it only worried him more. If Terry was still there it was because he wanted something else, or rather someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly thought about Mandy and Ian, and driven by fear of seeing one of them hurt, Mickey regained all his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body ached, and the mere act of breathing made him want to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that in his condition he would only have one attempt. If he got up a little too soon, Terry would have no trouble getting rid of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing despite the lack of light that Terry's attention was fixed on the door, very slowly, and being careful not to make the slightest noise, he put the palms of his hands on the floor, to be able to stand more easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed like that for long minutes watching Terry silently, praying that he wouldn't come any closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men tensed when they heard footsteps in the hallway leading to the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By instinct, Mickey knew it was Mandy and Ian. He now recognized the sound of the young man's footsteps as he had recognized his sister's for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian put his hand on the doorknob in a hurry to find Mickey after the exhausting day and to find some rest by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandy needed rest too, and right now I only dreamed of one thing, to go to bed as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging the door opening large enough to let the sound of his voice pass, Mickey jumped to throw himself at Terry while screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUN AWAY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by the attack on his son who he thought was dead, Terry couldn't push him and found himself on the ground under the blows of Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Mickey screaming inside the apartment, Ian pushed Mandy towards the stairs, ordering her to run away, before rushing to Mickey's rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment being plunged into darkness, he could only make out the silhouettes of Mickey and another man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakened by the wounds inflicted by Terry, Mickey's blows were unfortunately not powerful enough to overpower his father, and the latter managed to grab his son's wrists to block him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate to defend himself against his father and protect those he loved, Mickey propelled his head forward to make it crash into Terry's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain held back Terry for a moment but amplified his anger even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his hands around his son's wrists and pushed him back, knocking the back of his head against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian strode forward, slid his bag off his back, and firmly gripped one of the straps to pass it over Terry. He hugged with all his strength around Terry's neck who dug his nails into the flesh of his arms to get rid of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry pulled with all his strength on the strap that Ian kept pressing against his throat, and finally managed to make him give way. He sent the young man to the ground, and realizing that he couldn't get rid of them until Mandy came back with help, he got up and ran to the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian rushed over to Mickey to check he was still breathing despite all the beatings he had received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reassured that he was still alive, but even more panicked now that he could see his injuries better, Ian frantically searched around for his phone to call for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between two moments of unconsciousness, Mickey had managed to make Ian understand the identity of his attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first skeptical, certain that Terry was in prison, Ian was finally convinced as soon as one of the police officers who had to investigate the assault told him that someone had paid his bail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once the police proved effective, since just hours after Mickey's hospitalization, Terry was arrested again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far from confessing the facts, he kept proclaiming his innocence and demanding the call to which he was entitled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And out of arguments, and honestly terrified by this guy who was almost twice his size, the young officer in charge of Terry's guard finally agreed to let him make his call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick up, pick up, pick up…” Terry repeated tirelessly, trying to control his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry couldn't suppress a satisfied smile when he heard the voice of the man who was going to be his savior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get me out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I don't know who you are or who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry abruptly interrupted Tom, very little interested in the lies he had foreseen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop with your bullshit, it doesn't work with me. You're going to get me out of here if you don't want to fall with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fall with you? I don't think so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to visit me in jail and paid my bail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worried about my friends and wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to them. Moreover, your bail was paid in cash, and I'm pretty sure the employee in charge of registering the payer's identity wasn't very attentive... And if, as you think, I had enough money to pay your bail, I'm sure I would have also had enough to pay the security guards to get rid of the surveillance footage. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he couldn't be more annoyed by Tom's words and the tone he used, Terry couldn't help but admire his nerve once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to be very clear, so you better listen to me. If you don't want me to tell everyone that you put it all together, you better get me the best lawyer in town. You have a lot more to lose than me... ”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you next week for the last chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Please, wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey is unconscious on this hospital bed and Ian and Mandy are devastated. Fortunately, they can always count on Andrew to help them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian found it hard to keep his eyes open and hoped that the coffee from the vending machine in the hospital would help him a bit in this task.</p><p>Mickey had been taken to hospital as soon as the paramedics arrived and had been operated on immediately. Terry had fractured him several ribs and his blows had also caused several cranial fractures which had greatly worried the doctors.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had been lying on that hospital bed for several days now, with no one being able to tell when he would wake up, or even if he would one day.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy and Ian had taken turns at his bedside, only going out to buy something to keep them awake a little longer.</p><p>Seeing his friend's condition worsening day by day, Ian had tried to persuade Mandy to go home to rest, but she immediately dismissed the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Terry was in prison, she was afraid that he would manage to get out again and come and finish what he had started.</p><p> </p><p>Running out of arguments to convince Mandy, and sharing her fears, Ian had let her stay in the hospital with him.</p><p> </p><p>He brought the plastic cup provided by the coffee machine to his lips but pushed it away with a scowl of disgust barely after dipping his lips into it.</p><p> </p><p>“It's disgusting and fucking hot! How can they call it coffee! " Ian growled at the machine.</p><p> </p><p>He pretended not to notice the disturbed looks his shouting had drawn on him, and sat down on the small bench next to the vending machine, his ersatz coffee still in hand.</p><p>Unable to decide whether it was better to drink the infamous liquid or not, he stared at it until the vibrator off his phone caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stopped dead when he saw Andrew's name on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>This whole thing with Tom was totally out of his mind after Mickey's attack, and it had been several days since he had given his friend any sign of life.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Ian hesitated to decline the call, pushing back a bit more of a potentially complicated discussion, but finally preferred to pick up the phone, hoping to find in his friend some of the comfort he so badly needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian are you okay?!? I haven't heard from you or Mandy in days, and no one has been able to tell me where you are. I know you said we weren't going to see each other as often as we used to for a while, but I'm worried-"</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Andrew…”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the fear in Andrew's voice, Ian found it hard not to feel ashamed of having left his friend in total ignorance like this.</p><p>He still didn't know what to tell him about Tom, but couldn't see any valid reason not to tell him about Terry's attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I haven't touched my phone in days. I'm amazed that it hasn't run out of battery since then. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to tell Andrew everything without breaking down in tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I... We're in the hospital-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're hurt?!?" Andrew cut, panicked at the thought that his friend was sick or injured.</p><p> </p><p>"Not me. It's Mickey… Terry, his father, found where Mickey lived and he wanted revenge. It was because of Mickey's accusation that he was in jail. I don't know how he got out, or how he found Mickey- I don't even know if Mickey is going to wake up or if he will die in that fucking hospital bed- I- I- "</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! Calm down, please. Tell me which hospital you are in. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian really wanted to answer Andrew. He knew it, he needed support and so did Mandy, but he knew it could make the situation even worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Andrew I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I forbid you to say no to me. You are going to tell me which hospital you are in, and I will come and support you because you and Mandy are important people to me. And I don't want to hear any excuses! "</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ian had finally given in and let Andrew know where they were. He had joined Mandy in Mickey's room, to inform her of their visitor's arrival, and to make sure she was okay with it after everything that had happened with Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to do anything else, they sat next to each other, staring at Mickey until Andrew arrived.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the bedroom, Andrew automatically attracted glances to him, and it took a lot of control so as not to break down in the face of this scene. Mickey was lying unconscious on this hospital bed, hooked up to lots of pipes and cables, and Mandy and Ian sitting next to him had a whitish complexion and large dark circles under the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"When was the last time you slept?" He questioned without further introduction.</p><p> </p><p>“We slept a bit last night-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm talking about a real night's sleep, Ian. I understand that it might not be easy for you to sleep with Mickey like this, but as far as I know him, I'm sure he would be mad if he saw you like that. "</p><p> </p><p>“I can't go back there...”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew could feel the fear and anger in the young woman's voice, and could easily understand her reaction if that was where Terry had attacked Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a hotel near the hospital. I'll rent you a room- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew-”</p><p> </p><p>"I forbid you to refuse." Andrew growled, pointing his finger at Ian.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to continue before giving Ian or Mandy enough time to decline his offer again.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll rent you each a room there. And when Mickey wakes up, he will sleep there too until you find another place to live. "</p><p> </p><p>Even though he had a mad urge to accept Andrew's proposal, at least to give Mandy some rest, Ian couldn't afford to take advantage of his friend like that when he could never pay him back.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't pay you back-”</p><p> </p><p>"You will pay me back when you become a famous doctor and give me free consultations ..."</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he couldn't change Andrew's mind and that it was the best solution anyway, Ian turned to Mandy and put his hand gently on hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep-"</p><p> </p><p>"But I-"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to sleep. And until you've made a decision, you need to take more care of yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Confused by Ian's assertion, Andrew frowned but preferred not to ask for fear the two young people would change their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy nodded and grabbed her purse before following Andrew out of the room.</p><p>She knew Ian would call her if anything happened, and that she needed to sleep, but she still felt guilty for leaving her friend and brother behind her like this.</p><p> </p><p>She silently following Andrew out of the hospital, then to the hotel, and let him book a room for her and another for Ian.</p><p> </p><p>Not being completely sure that the young woman would not return to see Mickey if he did not take her to her room, Andrew took the initiative to guide her to the bedroom indicated by the hostess.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, I can ask Tom to go get you a change of clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Andrew immediately understood his mistake when he saw Mandy panicking and immediately apologized, trying his best to make her forget his proposition.</p><p>He had acted out of habit, thinking that it would be easier for Tom to go to Mandy and Ian's apartment to get everything they needed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather you didn't say anything to Tom… The situation between us is pretty complicated and I don't want him to think Ian is using you."</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I won't say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Mandy fixed her gaze on Andrew's face and was relieved by the sincerity she read there.</p><p>She smiled sadly as she realized how different Tom and his father were.</p><p> </p><p>"I have something to confess, well not really to confess- Tom already knows, but it might cause quite a bit of trouble…"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Andrew asserted with conviction.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy sat on the edge of the bed and looked down, unable to look Andrew in the eye. He was the closest thing to a father to her, and she had a bad feeling that she was going to disappoint him when she went to tell him about his condition.</p><p> </p><p>"I am pregnant. I don't know if I'll keep it yet, but if I do, I plan to raise this baby on my own and I don't expect any help from you or Tom. "</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was increasingly afraid to find out what his son had done to make Mandy say this.</p><p>Unable to leave the young woman alone after such a revelation, he sat down next to her and fixed his gaze on the wall in front of them in search of the best way to express his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what my son did, and if you weren't ready to tell me I wouldn't force you… I know you have your reasons. As for your pregnancy, know that I will never tell you what to do. It’s your body, your life, and your choice. But if you keep this child, I want to help you at least financially. I want to do it because I think that's right and because I like you, and I won't ask you for anything in return. "</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stay with me for a bit…? Just long enough for me to fall asleep. I don't want to be alone. ”</p><p> </p><p>"No problem." He promised with a sad little smile drawn on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Everything is fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Opening his eyes Mickey tried to move his arm and panicked when he noticed that he noticed he couldn't move at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried again agonizingly a little more every second, but the result remained the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic took hold of him and his breathing quickened considerably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room he was in was plunged into darkness, except for a few small multi-colored lights flashing here and there, accompanied by a repetitive beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like his heartbeat, the rhythm of the beeping quickened, causing him to stress even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he was a little more alert, he had the horrible feeling of being tied to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Ian's voice beside him, Mickey tried to look around for him, but to no avail due to the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Mickey! Everything is fine. I turn on the light."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge whitish light immediately flooded the room, forcing Mickey to close his eyes so as not to be blinded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything is fine-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't move." Mickey growled, still unable to understand why he was not free to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking care of it. Just a second..." Ian promised, his hands already busy undoing the straps holding Mickey to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little reassured by the fact that he was finally able to move and by the figure of Ian that he could now make out by narrowing his eyes, Mickey tried the best he could to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian untied the last strap and put his hand on Mickey's thigh before asserting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go tell them you're awake-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Stay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the panic in Mickey's voice, Ian stood still for a moment, before settling back down next to him hoping that nothing bad would happen until the next nurses' visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why was I tied up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have had several nightmares since you got here, and each time you reopened your wounds while moving. The doctors wanted to prevent you from hurting yourself… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have I been here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been a week now- Shit! I have to call Mandy! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian grabbed his phone on the table next to Mickey's bed and tried despite the multiple emotions that disturbed his movements to call his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once informed, it only took a few minutes for Mandy to join Ian and Mickey in the hospital room, bumping into several innocent people in her path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mandy! You're strangling me! ”Mickey growled, choked by the arms his sister had gripped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy's noisy arrival quickly pulled one of the nurses to the doorstep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the- How long has he been awake?” He asked as he walked over to Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian answered his question, then all the others, before trying to convince Mandy to let go of Mickey for two seconds to let the young man examine him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything seems ok. The doctor will come by in a few hours to make sure. Until then you mustn't move. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian let out a nervous laugh as he found it hard to imagine Mickey obeying the orders he had just been given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy helped Mickey sit up under the glare of the nurse, angry that his orders were so quickly forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lie down Mickey, I'll straighten the bed." Ian said hoping to find a balance with this idea to satisfy everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very little interested in arguing with them, and having no time anyway, the nurse left the room reminding them that the doctor would be by in a few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally calmed down, Mickey looked around before panicking again when he noticed that he was in a room all to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having already been to the hospital several times, he knew that this kind of treatment could cost a fortune, like almost anything related directly or indirectly to hospitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively understanding her brother's thoughts, Mandy put her hand on Mickey's arm to calm him down a bit and get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about the money. We got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey was having a hard time understanding what his sister was saying, yet he couldn't ignore the conviction she displayed on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing no reason why Mandy would lie to him, he relaxed a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember what happened?" Asked the young woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories of the attack suddenly came back to Mickey's mind, and although Ian and Mandy were visibly safe beside him, he still couldn't calm the panic that gripped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was arrested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though this statement should have calmed him down, Mickey couldn't shake the horrible foreboding that screamed at him that his father would soon be out of prison and come after him, or worse, would attack someone he cared about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if to confirm this terrible idea, Ian sat down next to him and affirmed with tremolos in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't yet know how, but Terry managed to get his hands on a really very talented lawyer. And he managed to have an audience with the judge at the end of the week. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry! We also managed to have a good lawyer, thanks to Andrew. And we will do everything so that Terry never sets foot outside again. ” Promised Mandy trying to convince herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The extreme slowness of the court administration, and the monstrous amount of cases to manage regularly pushed judges to manage certain cases in preliminary instances rather than taking them to court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the more so when the lawyers for the victims or the accused were very insistent, as in this case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lawyer who defended Terry was well known to have no mercy on his opponents, even when the guilt of his clients was in no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Mandy nor Ian understood how Terry could afford such a famous and expensive lawyer, but neither Andrew nor even their lawyer had managed to get this information and this fact scared them even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Nicky is a very talented lawyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey glanced quickly at Andrew sitting next to Mandy before returning his interest to the judge sitting across from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't quite understand why Andrew wanted to help them so much, and hadn't dared to ask Mandy and Ian about it, but was glad they could count on someone a little more powerful than they were, even though he was Tom's father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we'll start. Strictly speaking, this is not a trial but a preliminary proceeding, however, I would not tolerate any inappropriate behavior. I hope that's clear... Where is the accused?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My client is waiting outside your Honor. He did not want to stay longer than necessary near his children in this situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This situation?" Mickey growled, shocked at the way this guy spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge glared at him, and his lawyer apologized for him before reminding him to speak only when the judge asked him a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door behind them opened to let Terry enter the room and Mickey felt his whole body scream at him to rush at this man to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dreamed of this monster and their last meeting since waking up in the hospital and came to the conclusion that they would never be at peace if this man stayed alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian put his hand on Mickey's, and young Milkovich instinctively pulled away before regretting his gesture when he saw the look of fear on Ian's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That expression didn't seem to leave him the last few days, and every time Ian pulled him out of his nightmares it only got worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gave a small smile that he hoped would help Mickey relax a bit, but at the same time didn't really believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to take Mickey in his arms and hug him tight, promising him everything would be fine but knew in advance that Mickey wouldn't let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Mandy now knew about the two of them, and Andrew seemed to strongly suspect it, Mickey probably couldn't stand the idea of acting so openly in public, especially in front of his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the tremors that had taken hold of his body, Mickey gripped his hand tightly and squeezed it against his chest for a moment before resting it on Ian's and interweaving their fingers tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Terry Milkovich, you got out of jail on bail a few days ago, before being arrested again following the assault on Mickey Milkovich… Give me a good reason not to lock you up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t assault him, your honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to make me believe that your son was not assaulted?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what happened to Mickey, but I didn't do anything to him, I swear. When I was able to get out of prison I wanted to see my daughter again, and that's why I came here. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your daughter whom you promised to kill according to the testimony I have here ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terry lowered his head and took a deep breath before looking up at the judge and trying to appear as honest as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said those words out of anger, and regretted them immediately afterward, as did my gestures to Mickey that day. I thought about it a lot in prison, and I understood why he did that and I don't blame him. I just wanted to see my daughter again and try to fix things... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian squeezed his fingers around Mickey's a little tighter, hoping to remind him to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apart from that of Mickey Milkovich, there is no testimony formally implicating my client. Miss Milkovich quickly fled the building, and when Mr. Gallagher entered, the whole room was dark, in his own words. Mickey Milkovich undoubtedly resented my client since their last interaction and will undoubtedly have wanted revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would ask you to stick to the facts and not try to make up a story that will suit your client." The judge said before turning to Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Milkovich, could I have your side of the story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing these words, Terry turned to his son. Mickey felt his legs shake beneath him and his throat tighten. He knew in advance that no words could come out of his mouth in his condition. Despite all his urge to spit out all the words he wanted to spit in this monster's face, he couldn't even make a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to speak for my client who was still too disturbed by the attack he suffered to speak out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My client formally identified his father as his attacker, before and after his stay in the hospital. He has already been beaten several times by his father, who has moreover promised to kill him and his sister. It would be crazy enough to believe that this man who has beaten them several times and uttered such threats was simply around, the day his son is attacked. Terry Milkovich is a violent and dangerous man who needs to be locked up as quickly as possible for the safety of his own children. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your reasoning, but I have to take the opposition's argument into account. Mr. Gallagher, you testified that you did not see the face of your attacker. Is it correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian did not know what to say to the judge. He knew that lying in such conditions was a dangerous game, however, he could not imagine shutting up and letting Terry get away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell the truth.” Mickey's lawyer cheered on, turning to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it hard to share the faith he read on her face and turned to Mickey for the confirmation he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done as she says.” Mickey ordered, articulating each word with difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian turned to the judge again, still unconvinced of the beneficial effects the truth would bring them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't see his face, but I could make out his figure-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your honor, my client can't be jailed just because his figure looks like the attacker's.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I also have to remind you to speak only when prompted?" Growled the judge annoyed by the attitude of this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew this lawyer and did not like him very much. Yet she knew that she should be interested in the facts and not in her resentments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same way that she should not let herself be manipulated by this part of her, which without proof, could put her hand in the fire that Terry Milkovich was indeed the monster described by these young people and that he had assaulted his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she hated those kinds of cases where the evidence seemed to be more in favor of the attackers than the victim, she couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no camera facing the building, and no one had seen Terry come in or out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, it was word against word, and only the beating and threats made before could work in Mickey's favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Honor? I would like to bring some new information to your attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm listening…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As mentioned earlier, there is only one person who can say that my client is the assailant. However, he is not able to say such a thing. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey, Mandy, and Ian all tensed in their chairs, afraid to know exactly what this man was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey Milkovich is unable to recognize faces. Unfortunately, I don't have a document to prove it yet, but I'm sure a quick professional review will suffice. He has prosopagnosia, a condition that prevents him from recognizing anyone ... I can prove it to you quickly if you want to. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian felt his heart freeze as he remembered that he too, like this lawyer, had questioned Mickey's ability to officially recognize anyone because of his illness. And now that he was witnessing this scene as a spectator, he hated himself even more for doubting young Milkovich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Mickey and pressed his hand a little more against his when he saw the panic in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intrigued by the lawyer’s words, the judge motioned for him to continue and he approached Mickey with two photos in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister is in one of these photos, the other person is a complete stranger. Can you tell me in which photo is your sister? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey hated that kind of moment when his condition made him feel so weak and stupid. And he hated even more that Terry was using it against him when it was because of him that he was like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't answer Mr. Milkovich?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey looked up at the man in front of him. He wore a big satisfied smile that Mickey wanted to knock out with his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, your honor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've not finished!" Mickey growled, drawing the attention of the whole assembly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up to face the man fully, without letting go of Ian's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not able to recognize my sister in these photos, and it is also true that I am not able to recognize the face of this man… But that does not mean that I am not able to recognize him. I have lived all my life in fear of this man. I know the way he walks, the sound of his voice, the way he talks, even the way he breathes. I memorized every item of clothing he ever wore to make sure I recognized him everywhere. The same way I memorized every ink stain on his skin. I have spent my life being afraid that he will discover my secret when it is because of him that I am like that! He was the one who hit me so hard on the head that I became too stupid to recognize my own sister's face! Not a day has gone by in my life that I didn't fear this man would come after me or my loved ones. When Mandy told me she wanted to leave, I wanted to go with her, but I was too scared. Too scared of this man who always did everything to make my life hell ... I was too scared to leave, too scared to say that I was sick ... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Mickey turned to Ian, searching in his eyes the last bits of courage he still needed to make this last confession that weighed so heavily on his conscience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too scared to say I'm in love with this man-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up! None of my kids is a fucking fag!" Terry growled, totally forgetting where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the first time he'd been told his son was gay, but there was a big difference between hearing it from an almost stranger and hearing it from Mickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry tried to walk towards his son to make him regret with his fists the words he had just uttered, but was quickly stopped by two security guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gay! Fuck gay and you won't change that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to kill you! This time I won't miss you! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of here!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. I'm not crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took long minutes for the security guards to get Terry out of the room, quickly followed by his lawyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian stood up to hug Mickey and try to calm the shakings that had gripped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey, you should have told me about this disease… We are lucky that your father's reaction is working against him. I hope you are not hiding anything else from me. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think he knew about it.” Mickey said as an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no way he knew it sooner. He would have exploded much sooner if he had known." Mandy said thinking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew walked over to Mickey, tucking behind the young lawyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he knew Terry very little, just like her, he knew that Terry could never have remained calm with this information in his possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone who could have told him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being less disturbed by the situation than the three young people in front of him, Andrew hoped he could help them find answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing panic invade their faces, he wondered if he had been right to ask them that question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one other person who knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And could this person have told Terry that?" Is there a reason why this person wanted to talk to him about it? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is this person?" Andrew asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian turned to Mickey's lawyer who was obviously intrigued, before turning his attention back to his friend, then to Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom is the only one who knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he have reason to tell Terry?” The lawyer asked, ignoring Andrew's panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian's answer had like pulled Andrew into another dimension, and he was now waiting with fear in his stomach for the answer to the lawyer’s last question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew something had happened between his son and his friends, something bad enough to cause Mandy to break up while she was pregnant, and now he feared to hear what his son had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his son's character and had more than once been afraid of seeing him go too far, but each time he had managed to convince himself that it was just a false impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that neither Ian nor Mickey could answer, Mandy decided to be the one to reveal the truth to their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Tom about Mickey's illness after he tried to see him on his trip to Chicago. And a few days before Mickey's assault, Tom tried to lure him to a reserve on campus by pretending to be Ian. We don't know why he did that, other than to stir up trouble between Ian and Mickey. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom really did that?” Andrew asked, hoping without real conviction that Mandy would go back on her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw no reason for Mandy or Ian to lie about it but couldn't accept that his son could have done this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Andrew. We didn't want to talk to you about it until we knew why he did it... We would understand if you would prefer to leave. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew was silent for a moment, staring into space, trying to put words to all the feelings that had gripped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll speak with the judge.” The lawyer announced, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew returned his gaze to Ian and Mickey in front of him before turning to Mandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom grew up with his mother's attention focused only on him. I've always found it unhealthy, but I never dared to change things. My wife was fascinated by our son and although it was shameful of me, thanks to this attention, I was able to live my life on my own. When his mother passed away, Tom started following me everywhere. He was acting with me like he was acting with his mother, constantly seeking my approval for everything he did. I thought putting some space between us would help and that would change over time, but I think I only made the problem worse… I always made sure to keep my personal relationships a secret, even when they were just friends. But that wasn’t possible with Ian ... Impossible to pretend not to know each other when we bump into each other every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom would be jealous of your relationship with Ian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy could only see this explanation for the strange feeling she had felt several times in Tom's presence and the explanations Andrew had just given them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter simply nodded, convinced by the idea, but also totally afraid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to disturb you in your discussion, but I have new information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small group automatically turned to the lawyer when they heard her say those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with the judge and Tom's name appears in the report given to the judge. He was the one who paid for his release. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom jumped when he heard the front door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Mickey's dad's arrest, he had lived with the fear that Terry would speak and that Ian would use it against him to keep him even further away from his father, as he had done from the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that it was his father, the young man relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You come home earlier than expected! We could order food- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not hungry..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can watch a movie then. It's been a while since we watched a movie, just the two of us. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to approach the thorny subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left Ian, Mandy, and Mickey, asking for some time to be able to speak with his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finding out about Tom's involvement in Terry's release, the judge wanted to summon him to hear his version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing his son well, he knew that Tom wouldn't let it go, even if all the evidence was against him, at the risk of running away and making his situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way to help him was to get him to surrender on his own to hope for the judge's mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew still wanted to believe his son was innocent but knew deep down that this was just a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had turned a blind eye to Tom's behavior far too long without actually trying to help him and now intended to push him to surrender and seek treatment for his own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spent the day with Mickey and Ian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew had intentionally avoided saying Mandy's name, for fear of unwittingly mentioning her pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had told him that she had told Tom about it, but even if he knew, talking about her would probably make things worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really want to talk about Ian today ... We had a bit of a fight-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit of a fight? You pretended to be him in front of Mickey by using Mickey's disease against him! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom froze in place, frightened by the expression his father displayed and the words he had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Ian tell you that? It's bullshit. Even if that was true I don't see how Mickey could say it's me when he can't recognize faces! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Andrew's anger turned into disgust for the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't question his word even if he has this disease, I know he can recognize people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew walked over to his son, now more determined than ever to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found out that you paid for the release of Terry Milkovich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew's assertion quickly made Tom panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had generously paid several employees to remove his name from official documents, but if his father was telling the truth, they had pocketed the money without doing anything in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terry Milkovich is currently with his lawyer. I don't know this man very well, but I don't think he'll be shy to talk about your involvement- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all Ian's fault!” Tom growled, cutting his father off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Tom the situation was clear and it was all Ian's fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the young Gallagher hadn't arrived in his father's life, none of this would have happened, and they would both live happily ever after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop demonizing Ian!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But can't you see what he's doing?!? He's trying to take everything that is mine! As soon as he arrived he tried to approach you. He does that with everyone! He pretends to be a good person but in real- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian is a good person! Ian is my friend! The only real friend I've had in years! So, yes, he is much younger than me and many may find our friendship strange, but he is a good person and he has always supported and helped me without asking for anything in return. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but it's because you don't want to see the truth. People like him are manipulators… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew was afraid to understand what his son meant by "people like him", but tired of being so afraid of the confrontation with Tom, this time he was determined to face him, even if it meant being hurt in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People like him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone knows that gays always try to hit on all the men around them. They can't help it, and Ian is no different. They are all sick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew felt his hands start to shake, and he gripped the fabric of his pants in an attempt to hide it from his son and control the anger his words had created in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian loves men, but that doesn't make him a monster, or a sick person as you say. Ian is a good person. He's the only person I can confide in freely without being judged. He didn't know that I would be his teacher when we first met… He didn't know anything about me, but he listened to me, he encouraged me, he helped me. And when I saw him again after that, when I was afraid he would tell everyone my secret, he kept quiet and continued to support and encourage me. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was afraid to understand the insinuation in his father's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ian found out that I was gay a few days before the beginning of the year, but even after realizing who I was he kept my secret, and since then he has only encouraged me to assume who I really am and stop being afraid of what people will say. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He tried to seduce you?!? That's why he managed to get in between us! He managed to make you believe that you liked him, that you liked men. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom's eyes were wide and he spoke without stopping, with an ominous smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom! Ian didn’t seduce me! Ian is not interested in me, he is my friend- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm sure now he had it all planned from the start! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew took a step back, genuinely frightened by his son's reaction. Of course, he expected him to reject reality, but not at this point. Tom seemed to want to turn his every word on him, and just refuse them if he couldn't turn them to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing so clearly for the first time the madness that inhabited his son took Andrew years back, to the day of his last argument with his wife, just before she was found dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what the future held for his son, but he would do anything to save him from the same cruel end as his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However and contrary to what he dreaded, Andrew had no regrets about finally telling him the truth, even though the situation was more than appalling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time, he had kept the weight of his wife's death on his shoulders, feeling responsible for her suicide, and thinking that he should have kept his secret to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, and thanks to Ian's support, he understood that he was not responsible for his wife's madness, nor for her actions, just as he was not responsible for those of his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I saw that you were spending time with Ian and with Mandy I was happy, I thought you were finally going to be able to have friends. You stayed with your mother all the time… She treated you like a little prince when you were just a child like the others… "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom was the only one who really loved me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother was crazy, and she drove you crazy too ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wasn't crazy! Neither am I! Just because I'm the only one who can see things clearly doesn't mean I'm crazy! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Tom… You don't give me a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom frowned as he saw his father pull his phone out of his pocket. Unable to understand what was on his mind, he froze in place and did not come to his senses until he saw men enter their house and approach them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- Why- You chose him over me again?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom calm down! You have to get treatment! ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom tried in vain to struggle but was quickly overpowered by the police officers. He felt handcuffs clutch his wrists and stared in disgust on his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to help you…” Andrew promised in tears as he followed his son out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police got him into their van, waving Andrew not to follow them, and closed the doors behind them before leaving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andrew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognizing Mandy's voice, Andrew turned his head to an entrenched corner of the yard and saw the young woman shyly exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I came… Ian wanted to come to make sure you were okay, but he was afraid to run into Tom and make it worse, so I came..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew let out all the tears he couldn't hold back and let the young woman take him tenderly in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really want to help him- I love him- He's my son-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I know… It's going to be okay.” Promised Mandy, hoping not to lie to her friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Only the best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like every morning, Mickey woke up suddenly and looked for the slightest human presence in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're awake?” Ian asked, no doubt as to the answer to his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting in the little armchair in the corner of the room, a medicine book on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been a while since you got to sleep this long, you needed to rest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will rest when I am dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian stood up, put his book on the chair, and walked over to the bed to join Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not happening anytime soon. I won't let you die." He asserted before kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lawyer called. Terry has fully admitted Tom's involvement, hoping the judge will be more lenient with him, but from what I know there is very little chance ... He is now unable to deny the premeditation and, given his record, he will never be released from prison again, even on bail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, but was still a little skeptical. This was not the first time he had been promised such a thing, and he feared he would hope too much and be disappointed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easily understanding his reaction, Ian settled down with his back to the wall and pulled Mickey into his lap, pressing Mickey's back against his chest before resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it's still hard to believe, but you're really free now. All of you ... You, Mandy, and even Iggy. He will never be able to hurt you again. Iggy can even come to visit us for the baby's birth. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when did Mandy decide to keep this kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to prove to herself that children can be better than the parents who brought them into the world. She decided to make this baby the best possible version of a Milkovich. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish her good luck on that.” Mickey said amused by the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Mickey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you mumbling?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I couldn't wait to see a little kid running around the apartment and calling you Uncle Mickey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a jerk!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Mickey..." Ian repeated, hugging Mickey more tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we're both in bed, don't you mind doing something more interesting than talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if his intentions weren't clear enough, Mickey rolled his hips, ostensibly rubbing his butt against Ian's crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was supposed to study today." Ian affirmed without real conviction in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll work later, Andrew said he'll help you catch up… So you might as well be interested in me rather than these stupid books."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Mickey had grabbed Ian's hands to slide them down his stomach and slide under the elastic of his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know it's very hard to deny yourself anything ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey's smile grew even more and he shifted just enough against Ian's chest that Ian could kiss him without removing his already busy hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Ian's erection pressing against his lower back, and relished the thought of being able to make him react so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gently lifted Mickey to succeed in sliding his boxers over his ass and down his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey arched back, determined to do the same for Ian's pants or at least pull them down enough to give him full access to his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for prep after last night.” Mickey said with his head turned to Ian's ear, before kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian leaned over to grab the tube of lube from the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Mickey didn't need any preparation, he still didn't want to hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding what he was doing, Mickey leaned onto his feet, pressing his back against Ian's chest, giving him enough room to apply a good dose of lube to his erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian ran his hand between Mickey's thighs, forcing him to spread his legs and position the young Milkovich on top of him, before pulling him gently towards him,  penetrating Mickey and savoring every sensation the moment gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mickey, you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Ian and Mickey to understand that Mandy had entered the room and for the young woman to understand what was happening in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Get out of here!" Mickey growled as Ian tried to cover them as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we finish?" Ian asked with very little hope, once the door closed behind Mandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Gallagher, but I don't think I can go on after this... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian watched as Mickey dressed and walked out of the bedroom before returning his gaze to his now useless erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time you'll knock on the fucking door!" Mickey growled from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you would be fucking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when are there specific times for fucking?!? I fuck whenever I want!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey walked around his sister, being careful not to meet her eyes, and opened the fridge to take out a slice of pizza leftover from the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a call… From the college accountant. He said he was inclined to give you a shot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing these words, Mickey automatically turned to his sister, totally forgetting what had just happened in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy had urged Mickey to meet the college accountant for a job interview. Knowing that his profile was far from what he was looking for, he had given up all hope, even though he had gotten on pretty well with this guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you. Years of laundering money for Terry have made you a much better accountant than you think. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Ian asked as he left the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will no longer be able to complain that your boyfriend has no job." Mandy said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian stared at Mickey in disbelief, and when the latter smiled back at him, Ian imitated him immediately before joining him and kissing him passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had joined Andrew in his office after class and was hoping to spend some time with his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom's better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's making progress. According to his doctor, he's starting to come to terms with the idea of having done something wrong. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll be better and be able to get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to say that, although I'm not sure it's really possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked down to the floor and took a deep breath before lifting his head and hiding his sadness behind a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still having trouble recovering from his visits to the mental hospital where Tom was held, even so, he wasn't going to stop visiting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still have a bit of a hard time talking to you about him after what he did to you and Mickey ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if Mickey will ever forgive him, I don't even know if I will. But this is not about forgiving him, but about helping you endure these times. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you manage to be so understanding and attentive to others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to my parents…" Ian asserted before adding facing his friend's troubled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try to imagine what they would do in this situation, and I do just the opposite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew laughed heartily at the conviction Ian had displayed in explaining his way of doing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad that despite everything he had had to go through, Ian still had this urge to help others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian had often thought that he would never finish his studies, but after several years of studying, then as an intern, he had finally achieved his dream and was now officially a doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had of course celebrated the news with his friends, but also his family who had come to visit him especially for the occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had spoken at length with Mickey about what would happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though when he started his studies, he had in mind to return to Chicago to work in one of the clinics near his home neighborhood, he did not want to make this decision alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't imagine his future without Mickey, and moving to another city without him was clearly unthinkable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had initially felt Mickey hesitant about returning to Chicago, but the latter had surprised him a few days later when he had told him that he had landed a job interview at one of the city's accounting companies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian hadn't been able to hide his joy at knowing Mickey was ready to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although both sad to leave Mandy, and her daughter Nina, they knew that the young woman now had a well-established life and that they would surely see them again very soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mandy, although sad, had happily accepted their departure, before confessing to them that she had asked Stephen, her boyfriend for a little over a year now, to move in with her and Nina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a long time for the young woman to trust another man, but Stephen had persevered enough for her to accept him in her life. They formed with Nina, Andrew, and Julian Andrew's fiancé, a very strange little family, but above all very happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to really miss this place…” Ian affirmed, his gaze fixed on the front of the building, his voice charged with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean the hot water tank that never works, the walls that are way too thin, or the fact that even after all these years my sister still hasn't learned to knock on doors before entering?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian chuckled. Although living with Mandy, and the apartment itself had many flaws, he had been so happy in the place that he already remembered only the positives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're waiting for this car to start on its own??" Mickey growled, impatient to cut short this nostalgic moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking about the next time we could see everyone again ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will always be birthdays, Christmases, and New Years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And weddings." Ian added discreetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mandy and Stephen haven't been dating long enough to think about marriage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't necessarily talking about them…” Ian asserted, his eyes fixed on the road, for fear of seeing an unpleasant reaction on Mickey's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Ian Milkovich…? That sounds good... ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I take your name!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's a lot better than Gallagher ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the question doesn't arise, yet." Ian retorted, emphasizing the last part of his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey greeted his remark with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he had never seriously thought about marriage, the idea of marrying Ian did not displease him, far from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to Chicago, Mickey didn't know what the future would hold for them. But if he had to live with Ian for the rest of his life through the best and the worst, after all they had been through, they surely had only the best ahead of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end<br/>Thanks for the reading<br/>I hope you liked it  ♡´･ᴗ･`♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>